Childish Snow
by SnowFlower Frost
Summary: The other Guardians don't think Jack is responsible enough, so MiM decides to show them that Jack will forever be a child by showing them his memories. Journey through years of loneliness, sorrow, and wait WHAT! Jack's friends with Phil? Mortal and Immortal Memories.
1. How It All Begins

**A/N: Hey, this is my second fanfic for RotG. The accents will be awful. I based Jack's accent off Shakespearian, and early 1800s accents.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, claim to own anything you recognize. Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks. And this is the disclaimer for the whole story!**

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter One: How It All Begins**_

* * *

Jack snickered. He couldn't wait until Bunny got back to his Warren and discovered that everything was full of snow. In the meantime, he'd probably have to lay low and stay at North's for a few days, until Bunny forgot that snow was ever in his precious warren.

He pulled a snow globe he had borrowed from North out of his pocket and said. "Santoff Claussen."

A picture of Santa's Workshop appeared inside the snow globe, and he threw it. A portal opened up, and he hopped through. He looked around. No elves were around, even though the yetis were working. They were probably just getting in the way somewhere else.

"Jack!" shouted North, pulling him into a hug. "Why back so soon? Plenty of places to put snow. Have you seen the elves? They are not underboot."

That was strange. Really strange.

"Oh, don't worry. Trust me; every where that matters has snow. And if the elves aren't here, where are they?" Jack asked.

"That is what worries me." North said gravely.

They both wore solemn expressions. Jack had learned that the elves were very very dangerous, and that if they disappeared, it was best to start running. Last time they all disappeared, North had been picking burnt cupcake batter out of his beard and off his ceilings for weeks.

They had been sure the elves would turn up, only now, several hours later; they hadn't been seen by anyone. Jack and North were starting to worry, cause even though the little guys were annoying, they weren't exactly smart…

Jack saw that North was about to push the button to call the Guardians. He saw North push the lever, and then he saw the Northern Lights spread across the sky.

"North!" he exclaimed. "You don't call the Guardians because the elves are missing."

"Jack," North said seriously. "Elves can be more dangerous than Pitch."

Tooth rushed in spouting. "Is everything all right? Why did you call us North?" so fast it was barely comprehensible.

"Wait for Bunny and Sandy." North said.

Sandy flew in, dismantled his sand air plane, and started forming sand pictures over his head rapidly.

"Just wait for Bunny, Sandy." Tooth told him.

After half an hour, North finally got tired of waiting and decided to tell them.

He leaned in, whispering as if he was about to tell the world's biggest secret and said. "Elves are… missing."

"No!" Tooth gasped, hand flying to her mouth in horror.

"Yes." North replied.

Sandy silently groaned, and the yetis that heard, well, they fainted out of pure total, utter, absolute terror.

They all heard the sound of a portal opening. Jack winced.

"Look, North, I gotta go. Winter waits for no one!" He said 'cheerily.'

North clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "Until elves are found, Jack, you stay here."

Then they all turned toward the portal, gasping in shock. All the elves, every single one, were coming out of the portal, holding eggs in their hands, while they themselves were covered in paint. The shocking thing, though, was that they were lead by the 'Elf of Easter', the one who had fallen in the dye pools when they fought Pitch a few months ago.

"NORTH!" shouted an annoyed Easter Bunny. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep these stupid creatures out of my Warren?"

"Bunny!" chuckled North. "Glad you could make it! Now we are all here!"

"Ya know where Jack is, mate? I need ta have a talk with him about how snow and ma Warren don't mix."

"Was here a second ago. Must have left.' North said in a pensive tone.

"FROSTBITE!" Bunny shouted, furious.

Just then a yeti walked in and who did he have struggling in his paws but Jack?

"Let me GO!" He yelled. "Come on, what does a guy have to do to escape a boring meeting around here?"

"Frosty," Bunny stated in a dangerously calm voice. "Ah have to talk to ya.."

The yeti finally put him down.

"Oh, hey, Bunny." Jack said, scratching his neck nervously.

"You're a Guardian now," Bunny said. "Ya have ta be more responsible. Making it snow in the one place that represents spring ain't all that responsible. It's time to stop acting like a child, Jack."

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "Well, you, Kangaroo, need to learn to have some _fun_."

"Oh really, mate?" Bunny snickered. "At least Ah'm not the one who spreads things people hate. There's a reason people tell their kids not to let Jack Frost nip at their noses. Too bad no can tell ya that. Maybe then you'd learn how to be _responsible_, how to care about something other than yourself."

Jack's eyes widened slightly in hurt.

"You have no idea what I've done, what I've been through, what I HAVE to do," he hissed.

'_You don't know how awful I feel every time I do it, how sad. Winter is the season of endings, not beginnings,' _he said inside his head.

"Oh, Ah think Ah do. Ya were raised by your simpleton family, became immortal, and then joined us," Bunny retorted.

"That's not nice to say, Bunny," he replied.

"The truth is ugly, Snowflake."

"Did you just call me Snowflake? When I get my hands on you…."

"What, Frostbite?" He was cut off. "What are ya going ta do ta me?"

"Thou dareth attacketh myne family, myne home, myne worke, and myne pryde. Thou are a mangy rascal if I ever saw one. Thee are repulsive in thine own nature. Yowe knoweth not what has befallen me in myne three hundred years alone. I could count on myne hands the number of conversations I had," Jack screamed furiously.

He noticed everyone was staring at him. "And what be yowre problem?" He asked.

He thought carefully about what had just happened. He and Bunny had just been arguing, like usual. He got really mad because Bunny was insulting his family, his job, his pride, and his home… Oh shit. Did he lose control and speak with his accent? Jack's cheeks started to turn bright red, and he let out a nervous chuckle. Maybe the others wouldn't notice, he hoped futilely.

"Did Frostbite just…" He heard Bunny ask.

"Ja," North replied, and he saw Sandy give a thumbs up.

"Jack, are you okay?" Tooth inquired.

He gave a weak smile. "Yes. It's just that I've been trying to suppress that accent for years. It only comes out when I get really angry or upset.."

"You do a better job then most of us, Jack," said Tooth.

"Well, mate, that was interesting, but ya really need ta be more responsible."

* * *

The Man in the Moon had had enough. He loved his guardians, but sometimes they could be so naïve. Jack had died when he was fourteen. He was as responsible as he could get. He was still a child, and would always be a child. He was a child who had been forced to deal with a lot, but a child none the same. It wasn't fair that he had been forced to endure 300 years alone. He suddenly came up with a glaringly obvious solution.

He would show his Guardians Jack's memories.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? This is crazy, and jumping everywhere, but that's how I write. I appreciate helpful criticism. But if it crosses the line and becomes mean, the review will be deleted without a second thought. Please review. This is my first real multi chapter story…**

**Kisses, **

**SnowFlower Frost**


	2. Pippa's Birth

**Bold= **Thoughts

_Italics= _Memory

Regular= Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter 2: Pippa's Birth**_

* * *

All of a sudden, everything glowed white. The light was so blindingly bright that they couldn't see. When the light stopped, they were in a white room that sparkled like the moon.

Then they heard the voice in their heads, '_Welcome, my Guardians. You criticize Jack for not growing up, so I have brought you here to watch Jack's mortal, and immortal memories, so that you may understand him better._'

Jack's face grew paler, if that was even possible, and he looked worried sick. Bunny looked the slightest bit guilty. Tooth looked upset, and curious. Sandy frowned and looked down. Meanwhile, North just looked sad.

"M-m-may you repeat?" Jack stammered, "Myne m-memories? That be not a good idea.."

'_I'm sorry Jack, but this is the only way they will ever truly understand you, my child.'_

* * *

_The world blurred, and then they were in a simple cottage that belonged in the 1700s. They heard a laugh and looked in front of them. A child who looked an awful lot like Jack, only with brown hair and brown eyes, was looking at something his mother held in her arms._

_'Jack is five here, my Guardians.'_

_"What's her name, Momma?" Asked the child who was now obviously Jack._

_"Well, Jack, your Poppa and I decided to call her Pippa. Pippa Overland Burgess." His mother said._

_"Ooh!" Exclaimed Little Jack, "That's like my name. Me name Jack Overland."_

_"Not quite, sweetie," She said, "It's Jackson. Jackson Overland Burgess."_

Bunny burst out laughing.

"Really mate?" He asked, snickering through the seemingly innocent question.

"Hey, I don't control what my parents call me." Jack replied edgily.

"Well, I think it's cute.." Said Tooth.

"You would.." Jack answered.

_"Me like Jack better." He said._

_"Jack! Would you like to hold your little sister?" His father asked him._

_"Can I Momma?" Jack asked._

_"As long as you're careful, sweetie." His mother replied._

_Jack's father carefully picked up Pippa, and held her in his arms._

_"You have to be very careful, Jackson. Just make sure you don't stand up, and you'll be fine, though."_

_Little Jack sat down in a chair and looked around, laughing with delight as his father placed Little Pippa in his arms._

_"I'm going to be the best big brother ever." He said, "I'll play games with you, and I'll sing to you, and I'll protect you, and, Pippa, most importantly, I promise I'll never, ever, leave you.."_

_Pippa smiled up at her big brother._

_"We're going to have so much fun!" He chirped._

_**Upon hearing his promise to his little sister, Jack sank to the floor and began to cry silently. He couldn't believe he had left Pippa. He had failed her.**_

_**He felt a pair of arms circle his body. He relaxed back into them and continued to cry.**_

_"**Jack, what's wrong?" Tooth asked cautiously.**_

_"**I left her," He sobbed, "I promised her I would protect her, I wouldn't ever leave her, and I left her.."**_

_"**Jack, it's okay," She consoled, "I'm sure she won't hold it against you."**_

_**Jack began to calm down. **_

_"**You know what?" He asked, "You're right! She wouldn't want me to be sad.. She'd want me to be happy."**_

_"**That's it, Jack. Be happy for her, that's the least you can do. Don't forget her, and be happy for her, that's all you can do." Tooth replied.**_

_The Guardians looked closer at Little Jack. He was gazing at his little sister with an unidentifiable look on his face. But, it was soon replaced with a look of total adoration, affection, and love. And she was looking right up at him with a look of love, and curiosity._

_"Jack!" His father called, "I'm going to come over and get Pippa, okay? Your mother is really tired."_

_"5 more minutes, Poppa?" Little Jack asked pleadingly, "I love my new baby little sister."_

_As he looked at her, they could see they emotions surging through his eyes, one coming, and then leaving as quick as it had came. They included, hope, wonder, happiness, excitement, delight, and joy._

_"No, Jack." His father came over and took Pippa from his arms, "Your mother needs her sleep."_

_Little Jack pouted, sticking out his lip, 'Please?' He begged._

_"Jack, go to your room. Your father and I will be in to say goodnight to you and Pippa in a minute." His mother said, holding back a yawn._

_''Kay, Momma."_

_Little Jack ran into his room and snuggled into one of the beds._

The other Guardians had a mixed expression.

"Jack, mate?" Bunny asked hesitantly, "Were you really that poor?"

"I guess I was, Kangaroo." He retorted half-heartedly.

"We all didn't have the best childhoods, either, Jack. Well, not money-wise." Tooth said.

_The door to Little Jack and Pippa's room opened. His mother and father walked in, his mother carrying Pippa in her arms. His mother gingerly sat down on the rickety old rocking chair in the corner._

_"Get ready for bed, Jack." She said._

_She smiled at him and then began to sing,_

_"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green,_  
_When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen._  
_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_  
_'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so._

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work_  
_Some to the plow, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,_  
_Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn,_  
_While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm._

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, lavender's blue,_  
_If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._  
_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play;_  
_We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way._

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing;_  
_When I am queen, dilly, dilly, you'll be my king._  
_Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so?_  
_I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so."_

_By the end of the lullaby, Little Pippa's eyes had closed, and Jack's eyes were starting to shut._

_"Momma?"He asked sleepily._

_"Yes, sweetheart?" His mother replied, after placing Pippa in her brand new crib._

_"I love you." Jack said, fighting the fog of sleep._

_She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. With a smile, Little Jack's eyes closed and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber._

* * *

The Guardians were back in the white room.

"Well, that was sweet." Tooth commented.

The whole room shared a smile, and then their surroundings started to blur.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review! I'll without be WiFi for the weekend, so enjoy this chapter!**

**Kisses,**

**SnowFlower Frost**


	3. Christmas

**A/N: Hey! This is like the quickest update I have ever done in my life. To answer a few questions, the lullaby was one my mother sang to me when I was really little and is called 'Lavender's Blue.' The reason there was no accent in the chapter and the chapter to come is because some people have trouble understanding the accents, and, two it is extremely hard to write. Don't worry though, there is still plenty of Real!Jack with his accent.**

* * *

**Bold= **Thoughts

_Italics= _Memory

Regular= Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter 3: Christmas**_

* * *

_"Jack is nine in this memory."_

_"Do you know what today is, Jack?" His mother asked him._

_Little Jack's face scrunched up in thought, "Christmas?" He asked._

_"Not quite, dear." His mother let out a little laugh._

_"Eve!" Said little Pippa, who was not quite as little as before._

_"That's right, sweetie. It's Christmas Eve tonight." Her mother praised._

_"Up!" She said, holding out her arms, "Up, Jackie!"_

"Jackie? First Jackson, then Jackie." Bunny chuckled, "You really got some awful names there, Jackie."

"Pippa was the only one allowed to call me that," Jack hissed, "Don't you dare call me that ever again."

"You can't stop me, can you, Jackie?" Bunny asked.

"Oh, that's it." Jack snarled furiously, launching himself at Bunny.

By the time Tooth, Sandy, and North managed to separate them, Bunny's fur was full of ice, snow, and frost. Meanwhile, Jack had paint all over him, and the word 'Jackie' written on his forehead in bright pink. He had also probably sprained or even broken his ankle.

"Boys, you need to grow up. Bunny, you're over a thousand years old. Act like it." Tooth chastised gently.

_Little Jack reached out his arms and picked her up gently, "Time for breakfast, huh?" He asked softly._

_He set her at the table and started to get her breakfast ready._

_'**Why do I have to get her breakfast? I mean, sure, I love her, but I want to go play with my friends. Ooh! I know! I can totally make this fun.'**_

"What was that voice?" asked North wearily.

They all looked at Jack who had paled even more.

"That was…" he stammered. "That was what I..." he hesitated, "what I was thinking.. in the.. in the memory."

"Oh, Jack." Said Tooth, "It'll be okay. No one will make fun of you for what we hear. Guardian's Promise."

"Really?" Jack asked, perking up a little. "You would do that for me?"

"I promise," North said.

"Aye, mate." Bunny muttered reluctantly.

Sandy made a thumbs up.

_He started to dance around, laughing all the way. Within 5 minutes, her breakfast was ready, and his mother walked in._

_"Thank you, honey. Why don't you go find your father? He can help us put up our tree." She said._

_"Okay, Momma!" He exclaimed, pulling on a warm coat, mittens, and a hat before rushing out the door._

_Little Jack wandered through the village, looking for his father's stall in the market. He finally found it, after several hours of wandering the stalls, laughing and smiling._

_"Poppa!" Little Jack exclaimed. "Momma said to ask if you can come home to help us put up and decorate the tree. We have pinecones and cranberry strings! It's gonna be so pretty!"_

_"Hello, Jack," his father said. "Have you been a good boy?"_

_Little Jack nodded enthusiastically._

_"Well, then, it is almost five hours and one half. I guess I can leave, after all, everyone else is already home with their families," hje decided._

_Little Jack laughed and started to drag his father through the streets to their house._

_"Hey, slow down, little one!" His father laughed. "Do you know who's coming tonight?"_

_"SANTA!" Little Jack shouted._

_"You got it!" He tousled Little Jack's hair playfully. "Let's go home."_

_Little Jack and his father walked in a comfortable and relaxing silence back to their house._

_"I'm going to head around the back and grab the tree, okay? You head on in," his father told him._

_"Yes, Poppa," Little Jack agreed reluctantly._

_He wandered in the front door just as his father lifted the tree in through the back. It was a small tree, but big enough for a family of four._

_"What do you want for Christmas, Pippa?" Little Jack asked._

_"Dolly!" Pippa squealed. "I want a pretty dolly!"_

_"I want a pair of ice skates. When you're nine years old, you can have a pair too. Poppa's going to take me skating on the lake this year for the first time! I hope Santa does bring me ice skates!" Little Jack exclaimed animatedly._

"Back den, every one loved the ice skates," North said with a sigh. "Yetis had to work overtime for two months in order to make dem all."

"It's because the lake was the only place we could feel free," Jack explained.

He then muttered too low for them to hear, at least it should have been. "I died free."

"Jack," Tooth said cautiously. "You do know that no immortal has ever died before becoming one of us, right?"

Jack's eyes opened wide in surprise and his eyes started looking every where. "Of course I knew that."

He was obviously lying through his teeth.

"Frostbite," Bunny said.

"Just drop it, okay," he muttered through clenched teeth.

_"I'm sure he will, sweetie," his mother reassured._

_Before the Guardians knew it, the night was over, the tree was decorated, cookies baked, and Little Jack was asleep in his bed, with Pippa in the bed next to him._

* * *

_"Jackie! Wake up!" Pippa was jumping up and down._

_Little Jack's eyes shot open. "It's Christmas!"_

_The two siblings rushed into the living room and looked in their stockings._

_"Pippa, look!" Little Jack said. "It's an orange! Did you get one too?"_

_"Ya!" Pippa cheered._

_Sitting underneath the tree were two beautifully wrapped packages. Little Jack ran and looked at the labels._

_"This one is for you, Pippa!" Jack handed the package to her._

_She ripped it open. "Dolly! Santa got me a dolly!"_

_Little Jack looked at the other package underneath the tree, the one with his name on it. He cautiously opened it, and when he peeked inside he let out a whoop of excitement._

_"Santa got me ice skates!" He said triumphantly._

_Their parents wandered in, looking pretty sleepy. When they saw them, their eyes widened._

"Jack! Pippa!" Their mother exclaimed. "It's really early."

"It's only five, Momma." Little Jack said.

"Dolly!" Pippa squealed, running up to her mother and showing her doll to her.

"Look, Poppa!" Little Jack exclaimed, "Santa did get me ice skates!"

* * *

The Guardians once more found themselves back inside the white room.

"He remembered my holiday first! Christmas is better then Easter." North said.

"Nah, mate, that was sheer dumb luck, anyone with half a brain knows Easter is better than Christmas." Bunny retorted.

"Boys!" Tooth yelled, "Christmas and Easter are both important!"

The edges of the room started to waver and they were thrown into another memory.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please let me know... by reveiwing.**

**Kisses, **

**SnowFlower Frost**


	4. Easter Fiasco

**A/N:I am so very sorry about the wait. Had to write a short story for english, and that was using up all my inspiration. This chapter is extra long, though. Hope it makes up for it!**

* * *

**Bold= **Thoughts

_Italics= _Memory

Regular= Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter 4: Easter Fiasco**_

* * *

_They are in a forest, with beautiful leaves, tall trees, melting snow, and flowers just beginning to bloom. Judging on that it is probably early spring. Birds are chirping, all kinds of birds, larks and blue jays and robins. They can just hear the laughter floating through the forest on the breeze. It is then that they realize they can actually hear laughter, and it's coming their way._

_"Jackie! Wait for me!" They hear Pippa call._

_'Jack is 10, Guardians.'_

_Little Jack burst into the clearing, turning around and winking at his little sister._

_"C'mon, Pip, hurry up. Those eggs aren't gonna be around forever." Little Jack exclaimed._

_His sister ran into the clearing, "Look Jack, I found one!" She yelled._

"Ha!" Bunny exclaimed triumphantly to North, "See, it's Easter!"

"He remembered Christmas first, obvious that Christmas is the better holiday." North sighed.

Meanwhile, Tooth was talking to Jack.

"Jack," She probed cautiously, "I was wondering why you would joke about something like that. I mean, it's not like you to joke about something totally un-funny. And it's just simply not possible that you were telling the truth, and…" She rambled on and on.

"Tooth!" Jack exclaimed, "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It. Okay?"

Each word was carefully forced out of his mouth through his gritted teeth as though he was in physical pain just from saying those seven words. It also looked like he had paled, if that was even possible, because he already was the spirit of winter, how much paler can he get?

"Jack! I will not drop this until you apologize for that awful joke." She said.

Jack's eyes widened slightly in hurt as he contemplated his options. On one hand, he could attempt to tell her the truth, something he would never do willingly, or, he could apologize for dying on the lake all those years ago. His eyes flashed steel as he made his decision.

_Pippa held up the egg. It was light purple with dark green grass designs all over it._

_"Look at you," Little Jack said, reaching over to playfully ruffle her hair, "All grown up now, huh?"_

_"Jackie!" She lightly protested, "Don't do that."_

_"Okay, Pippa. Hey, whoever can find the most eggs around this area of the forest wins? Just make sure I can always see you, and whistle if you need me." Little Jack proposed._

_"Contest! K, Jack." She cheered excitedly._

_Pippa ran to one end of the clearing, while Little Jack ran to the other. Pippa was gently placing egg after egg in her basket, while Little Jack was looking slowly and when he did find one, he almost always rolled it down to a spot where Pippa could easily find it._

_Pippa's basket was around three quarters full, while Little Jack's was around a quarter. Little Jack smiled as he looked at his overexcited little sister, his pride for her shining clearly in his eyes. He turned back around, content she was safe. Then he heard the scream._

Jack looked down, as if he was ashamed of himself and slowly formed the words, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tooth prompted.

"Making an awful…." He hesitated, "joke."

Tooth hugged him, "Sorry, Jack, but I could not just let this slide. As Keeper of the Memories, pretending to have a past you never really had is the one thing I just cannot stand."

She smiled at him, unperturbed by his standoffish demeanour. His hands in his pockets, his hood up, head facing down. She reached out to touch his shoulder, wincing when he flinched away. Slower this time, she gently reached out, and was rewarded when instead he leaned into the touch, like it was something he had craved for years, before he sharply turned away.

"EASTER!" Bunny screamed.

"CHRISTMAS!" North shouted back with just as much fury.

"When did North and Bunny go from arguing sensibly to shouting the names of their holiday?" Jack asked bemusedly, shaking his head.

Sandy shrugged, his hands going up by his shoulders as he formed two balls of dream sand. Tooth shook her head at him.

Then Jack smirked, "WINTER SOLSTICE!"

Bunny and North looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Uh, mate, d'ya mind? We're tryin' ta argue here.'"Bunny asked slowly.

"Yeah, over which holiday is better right?" Jack questioned.

"Yes! So go be child and play game, while me and Bunny have adult talk." North said.

Jack smacked his forehead, "But my holiday is the best!"

"EASTER!"

"CHRISTMAS!"

"WINTER SOLSTICE!"

"EASTER!"

"CHRISTMAS!"

"WINTER SOLSTICE!"

Dream sand fastened itself securely over North, Jack, and Bunny's mouths, regardless of the numerous muffled protests.

_Little Jack whipped around so fast that the Guardians could feel the wind from where they stood. His eyes widened in panic as he saw his little sister on the ground._

_"Pippa!" He screamed frantically, hurriedly making his way over to her._

_"Jackie!" She sobbed, "It hurts."_

_She was clutching her ankle with both hands, and tears were streaming down her face. Little Jack looked like he was in pain, too, and like he would do anything so he could be the one with the bad ankle, not Pippa._

_'**What can I do?' **He thought frantically, '**…. Game! We can play a game!'**_

_"Pip, I know it hurts, but why don't we play a game?" Little Jack asked._

_"I don't wanna." She said quietly._

_"But this is a fun game, the three legged race!" He grinned at her._

_She perked up a bit, "Really?"_

_"Uh huh. Here you take your basket, and put your arm around my shoulders, kay?" He suggested._

_"Kay."_

_He pretended to trip over a root, and Pippa let out a laugh like a bell chime._

_All the way back to the village, Little Jack continued to make her laugh. Each time she smiled, some of his pain seemed to fade away, and he walked just a little bit faster._

_When they got to their house, they left their baskets on the doorstep, and Little Jack rushed her inside to her bed. He examined it closely._

_"Looks like you'll be fine, Pippa. Just try and stay off it for a while, okay?" He chided._

_"Yes, Jack." She said._

_"I'm gonna go get Master Calvin, just in case. Will you be okay here by yourself?" He asked._

_She nodded glumly._

"Jack?" North asked, "Why did you call the village healer master?"

"Oh," Jack said, "I was his apprentice. And by 13, the only village healer…"

The Guardians exchanged shocked looks.

Bunny let out a snort, "You?" He asked, "A healer?"

"Yes." Jack answered, "I also sat in on several years worth of modern medical school. It was really interesting. Healing is just what I was meant to do. Along with having fun."

"Oh, Jack." said Tooth, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I assumed you knew." He replied, "I mean I am one of the best healers at SH."

"SH?" Bunny questioned sceptically, "What's that?"

Jack eyes grew big from shock, "SH is the Spirit Hospital. It's only place where good and bad spirits can both come for healing and recovery and not be judged. Us healers and our patients are totally protected from harm, though, don't worry, SH is sacred ground, and so are the healers. It's not every day you'd find a spirit willing to heal anyone."

Sandy smiled at Jack and in his own way told him how proud he was of him.

Jack drew something out of his hoodie pocket. It was a little red button.

"When it gets hot and starts to flash, that means I'm being called." He explained.

"Now then, let's keep watching the memory before I give you all a snowball to the face." Jack said, his responsible attitude vanishing as quick as it had come.

_Within minutes, he was back, and Master Calvin was with him. The healer looked at Pippa's ankle and sighed._

_"Jack, what do I tell you about being over protective." He scolded him._

_"Pippa, you will be able to walk on it in a few hours." Master Calvin informed her._

_He quickly left their room._

_"Oh, Pip, I almost forgot! Look!" Little Jack exclaimed._

_He held up two baskets, both full to brim. He handed one to her._

_"Somebody filled up our baskets for us!" He said._

_"The Easter Bunny! He did!" She said in delight._

* * *

The room started to blur, and then they were back in the white room again, barely having time to breath before they were in another one of Jack's memories.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I'd love some feedback. Anyway, maybe after this story is done I could start a sequel centered around the idea of SH[SH was totally unplanned]. Tell me what you think! Especially about SH! Thanks to everyone who did review! Please read and review. **

**Kisses,**

**SnowFlower Frost**


	5. No One Touches My Sister

**Bold= **Thoughts

_Italics= _Memory

Regular= Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter 5: No One Touches My Sister**_

* * *

_They are surrounded by the comings and goings of an everyday colonial village. There are shouts of horses for sale and friends calling out to each other. There are stalls full of beautifully coloured wool, barrels of fresh meat, and animals picketed on every corner of the small village Marketplace._

_Little Jack and Pippa appear out of the crowd, making their way towards them. They both are smiling, Pippa is clutching a small basket in her hands, and it is full of flour, and other things needed to make bread._

_'Jack is 11 here, my Guardians.'_

_"See you, Papa." Pippa cried out to a man waving at them._

_"Yes, bye, Papa." Little Jack shouted._

_"Jack?" Pippa asked._

_"Yes, Pip?" He replied._

_"Why do you have to go, Jack? Why can't you play with me?" She demanded._

_"I have training, Pippa, you know that. Master Calvin is getting older, and I have to learn everything." He answered wearily._

"So, Jack, tell us why we weren't told about this Spirit Hospital." Tooth queried.

"Well," He said thoughtfully, "I guess it's because you're the Guardians. I mean, what if you decided it was too dangerous and tried to shut it down."

"Good point." North said, "When did you join the doctors?"

"When I was 289, I was finally old enough." Jack answered.

"Well, who have ya treated, mate?" Bunny asked curiously.

"Hmm," He pondered, "Well, there's Hallow Eve, Halloween spirit of candy; Sam Hain, Halloween spirit of darkness; Rosalie Life, spirit of spring; and Autumn Flight, spirit of autumn; to name a few."

A picture of Jack, then of a first aid kit, then a magic wand appeared over Sandy's head.

"Do I have any healing magic?" Jack guessed.

Sandy nodded.

"Yes," He replied, "But at the hospital we only use it for big, life-threatening, and/or extremely painful wounds."

Tooth gasped, "Look." She said, pointing with horror at the scene unfolding in front of them.

_The two of them didn't notice the trio of boys approaching them, looking to be about 14, 15, and 15, respectively. If they had been looking, they would have noticed that the boy in the middle, Grant, was cracking his knuckles, and that the boy on the right, Joseph, was grinning almost evilly. They would have been especially alarmed to notice that the boy on the left, Devin, was smirking and pointing right at little Pippa._

_The boys sauntered right up to them._

_"Oh, look, it's the pipsqueak." Grant said mockingly._

_"Don't forget stupid, watch this," jeered Devin._

_He pushed her to the ground. Little Jack turned around from the stall he had been perusing, and he saw red. He helped her up off the ground._

_Ignoring the bullies he said, "Pippa, you okay?"_

_At her shaky nod his eyes hardened and he turned to face the bullies._

_'**No one messes with my little sister. I think I'm gonna have to teach these jerks a lesson.'**_

_"Say that to me, you cowards." Little Jack mocked._

_"I don't think we will." Joseph sneered._

_Grant reached out to push him out of the way, just as Devin attempted to punch Pippa. Little Jack threw his arm in front of it, blocking it. He nearly doubled over, instead just wincing from the pain._

_Joseph had crept up behind Pippa and tried to kick her. Noticing this, Little Jack had gasped and threw himself in front of the blow._

_'**Hit me. Hit me, just don't hit my sister.'**_

_It connected with his mouth. He fell to the ground, and clutched at his mouth. The boys laughed before walking away. Little Jack spat something out onto the ground. It was white, and was covered in blood._

"Did you see that? Oh my god, oh my god. That was a tooth. They just punched a tooth out of your mouth." Tooth said hysterically.

She flew over to Jack and shoved her fingers in his mouth.

"Mph," Jack protested.

"Well, they look okay." She stated uncertainly.

North dragged Tooth off him.

"Boy is fine, Toothy. You worry too much." North said.

He glanced at Jack and 'whispered', "You are okay, right?"

"Yes, North. I'm fine." Jack reassured, shaking his head.

_"Well," He remarked, "At least I'll be getting some money tonight."_

_"Money? Why, Jackie?" Pippa inquired curiously._

_"No one told you about the Tooth Fairy?" Little Jack gasped._

_"No… Who is she, Jackie? I bet she's pretty." Pippa stated._

_"Well, Pip, the Tooth Fairy comes in the night, but in order to get her to come, you need to put your tooth underneath your pillow and be asleep." Little Jack explained._

_"So how do you get money?" She asked._

_"When she takes your tooth, she replaces it with money." He answered._

_They began to head home._

"Aw," Tooth gushed, "Wasn't that cute?"

"I'm sure it was, Shelia, just not to some of us"' Bunny sighed.

"What's got your whiskers in a knot, Kangaroo?" Jack smirked.

"I just can't believe that kids back then could be so... so rotten." Bunny admitted, looking at his feet.

Jack's face grew hard, "Aye, but the adults were oftentimes ten times worse."

A trace of his accent slipping in accidentally to his speech. That's how the Guardians knew he was telling the truth. And they had never felt worse for abandoning him for three hundred years.

Sandy cautiously walked over to Jack and gave him a hug, but was shocked when the boy actually turned around and returned the hug. He was even more shocked when Tooth decided that the hug would be a group hug, and he didn't flinch away. Same with North. Sandy had just stopped expecting him to turn away when he felt Bunny join their little group hug. Jack stiffened so much that it was like someone had shoved a rod up his back. He began to attempt to ease his way out of the hug, until North and Tooth glared at Bunny enough that he let go, and Jack relaxed again.

That was very curious.

_It seemed that the memory had skipped to inside Little Jack and Pippa's bedroom that same night._

_"Jack?" Pippa quietly asked._

_"Yes, Pip?" He replied after he had gotten her settled down and tucked into bed._

_"Where's Momma?"_

_"Momma isn't feeling well, you know that. So she's staying in town with Poppa and Master Calvin, remember?" He gently reminded._

_She nodded glumly, before her face lit up._

_"Jackie?"_

_"What's wrong now, little lady?" He sent her a fake glare._

_"Will you.. will you?" She glanced down shyly, "Sing me Momma's lullaby?"_

_Little Jack seemed to have resigned himself to his fate, "Yes, Pippa."_

_He began, "Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, Lavender's green,_

_When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen._  
_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_  
_'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so._

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work_  
_Some to the plow, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,_  
_Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn,_  
_While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm._

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, lavender's blue,_  
_If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._  
_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play;_  
_We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way._

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing;_  
_When I am queen, dilly, dilly, you'll be my king._  
_Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so?_  
_I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so."_

_Pippa was asleep by the end of the lullaby. Little Jack yawned, stuck his tooth underneath his pillow, and gave into sleep._

* * *

Their surroundings shimmered until they were, once again, back inside the white room. Just as Jack opened his mouth to say something, the brilliant bright light of the Moon filled the room and they were once again forced into a memory.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter five! I have been waiting to write this chapter for ages! I adore Jack, I over the top fangirl Protective!Jack. So here are the four options for how I take this 'Adults' thing. First one to 20 votes wins, or one with the most votes after I post the next chapter. Option 1: Jack was engaged to a girl he didn't know, but was going to have to marry her a few weeks after he died. [Fourteen was when they got married in colonial times, what with short life expectantcy.] Option 2: They were so poor, Pippa was going to be married off to a wealthy family, but Jack offered to take her place. Option 3: Jack watched numerous wars and battles over the years. And finally, Option 4: Jack is beat up by a group of Fall spirits every year, and they all take the form of adults. Please reveiw!**

**Kisses,**

**SnowFlower Frost**


	6. Healing Prodigy

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! I would like to give a special shout out to Sandgirl555 for her amazing idea, which I will be using! I have decided to do a combo of 1 and 2, with a chapter based on 3. Read on, my amazing fans! **

* * *

_Italic- _Memory

Regular- Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter 6: Healing Prodigy **_

* * *

_They are in a simple room. There are two beds, one with plain brown sheets, and another with slightly less drab dull yellow ones. The room does not have a window, but it is light, airy, and bright, as if it is kept that way through the joy of the inhabitants. They come to the realization that they are in Jack and Pippa's room._

_A boy of around 13 walks in. His back is to them, so they cannot tell exactly who he is, but they know he must be Jack._

_'Jack is thirteen in the memory.'_

_"Jack!" Pippa burst into the room, "Jack! Bergen's here to see you!"_

_"Bergen?" Memory Jack puzzled, "Why would Bergen come to see me?"_

_"I don't know, Jack, but maybe he's here to hire you! You could work at the Hospital and stop doing those awful hours!" Pippa exclaimed excitedly, grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him out of their room._

_"Hey! Give me a moment, Pip!" Memory Jack protests._

_She doesn't listen and drags him down the hallway that leads to their living room. Bergen, a man of around 27 with blonde hair, green eyes, and with a stature of 5'8, was the head healer of the village hospital, where Master Calvin worked._

_"Greetings, Jack." Bergen stated pleasantly._

_"Bergen," Memory Jack returned, "What can I do for you today?"_

_"I offer my condolences." He said._

_Pippa and Memory Jack shared a look filled with fear._

_'**Oh no, what if something happened to Mama and Papa?' **_

_"Calvin, your master, passed on late last night. I felt it was best to personally deliver the news." Bergen looked down._

_"Master Calvin?" Memory Jack choked out, eyes blurry with tears, "Well, thank you for informing me, Bergen. Let me show you to the door."_

_Bergen held up a finger, "I also would like to offer you a job with us, Jack. You are by far the best healer to replace him. You are one of the most skilled healers in the village."_

_Memory Jack's eyes clouded again, but this time out of happiness that he would be able to help feed his family._

_"Thank you, Bergen. I-I don't know what to say. I would love to work at the hospital." He finally managed._

_"Good." Bergen said,"'You start in the morning, be there at 7:00, okay?"_

_Memory Jack nodded, excitement and gratitude waging a war inside his brain._

_Sensing he was too shocked to do anything, Pippa gently took Bergen's arm and led him to the door._

"You had a job at 13?" Tooth questioned.

"Well, yes." Jack said uncertainly, wincing at the disapproving tone.

North gasped, "You were born in the 1700s? They were worst time for children, boy or girl, in history of America."

"North! I am 314! Of course I was born in the 1700s. Honestly…." Jack pointed out.

"Hey, mate?" Bunny asked, "Did you have a shelia?"

Jack looked down, "Um.. I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Sandy made a question mark over his head.

"Why?" At the Sandman's nod he explained, "Because even if I did, it wouldn't have been by choice."

"Did you, Jack?" Tooth put a motherly hand on his shoulder.

Jack muttered, "Maybe."

"I know what you mean, mate. I can still remember this time where I had to just stand and watch two teenagers get forced to marry each other." Bunny stated nonchalantly, "It was awful."

Jack stiffened so quick they weren't sure it was even possible.

"You did? That's great." He forced out through clenched teeth.

North frowned at Bunny, "Bunny! You know it is within our rights to interfere with things children do not want to do."

Bunny looked down, "Well I wa-"

He was cut off rather courtly by Tooth, "Did they believe?"

His feet seemed to have become rather interesting.

"Yes." He murmured.

The other Guardians shared a look of shock, and disappointment for their millennia old comrade's actions.

_The second Bergen was out the door, Pippa leaped into Memory Jack's arms._

_"Did you hear him, Jack?" She rejoiced, "You are going to work at the hospital! No more weird hours, no more meagre pay!"_

_Memory Jack managed a weak smile, "At a price though, Pip. And you know very well that there will be only 2 other healers, not including Bergen, so I will be extremely busy."_

_He ran a hand through his hair, "But you'll, no, we'll have food and warm clothes this winter."_

_"I can't wait to tell Mama and Papa! They will be so proud." Pippa exclaimed._

_Their mother and father walked inside, their mother holding a covered basket in one hand, and a very small book in the other._

_"What's the book about, Mama?" Memory Jack asked cautiously._

_"We heard about Calvin, Jack. We wanted to make you feel a bit better." His mother replied, smiling at him._

_"Papa! Jack got a job at the hospital!" Pippa told her father._

_"Is this true, Jack?" Their father asked sternly._

_Memory Jack nodded shakily._

_"That's my boy!" His father praised, attempting to reach over and pull Memory Jack into a bear hug._

_Memory Jack evaded his father, and dashed out the door. Laughing, his father and sister followed him._

_He frowned at the two pursuing him, and then brightened considerably. Smiling, he made his way over to a nearby tree, scaled it, and hung upside down from one of the branches._

_When his family spotted him, they started laughing. Everyone, that is, except for Pippa._

_"Jack!" She called, "Get down from there."_

_Sighing, he did a back flip, and landed on his feet in a crouch._

_Memory Jack laughed and winked at his sister, "Anything for you, little lady."_

_He ran back into the house, where his mother had already started the fire, and smiled. Memory Jack waited patiently for his sister to join him in their living room, and grinned at her._

_"Watch this," He smiled._

_He grabbed the antlers that hung on a rack on the wall, and placed them on his head._

_Pippa started to laugh, and managed to get out through giggles, "Jack, you're funny."_

_His father dashed in the door, and both siblings were sure they would never forget the look of pure dismay on their father's face when he saw his son fooling around with his prize antlers on his head._

_"Jack! Take them off!"_

_Memory Jack shook his head and stuck out his tongue._

_"Jackson Overland Burgess!" His father choked out through poorly suppressed laughs, "Take them off right now!"_

_Smiling, Memory Jack obliged._

* * *

The scene started to fade. They were in the white room again

"North," Tooth requested, "Would you please tell Bunny that I am not speaking to him?"

North nodded, "Bunny, Tooth says she is not speaking to you."

"I heard her the first time, mate." Bunny snapped.

"Woah, people and kangaroo's, lets please calm this down." Jack requested.

"I am a POOKA!" Bunny replied through clenched teeth.

'_Guardians, please just stop fighting for one instant! It was not Bunnymund's fault, so stop treating him like it was, and, Jack, for the sake of peace, do not call Bunnymund a kangaroo until I have finished showing everyone your memories.' _Manny reasoned with everyone.

Jack pouted, "Aw, do I have too?"

He got no reply except for the white room disappearing.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I would love some feedback. After all, this is your second a thousand word chapter this week. Please read and reveiw! I love all of you, but I love people who fav/review/follow even more!**

**Kisses,**

**SnowFlower Frost**


	7. The Engagement Part 1

_Italic- _Memory

Regular- Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter 7: The Engagement Part 1**_

* * *

_This time, the Guardians were in a room with a roaring fire, two threadbare couches, a worn out rug, and an ancient table with a few wooden chairs. Despite the fire, the room seems almost gloomy, as if no matter what the light just wouldn't reach out to the corners of the room, creating a foreboding feeling._

_A click is heard, as if a key is being slid into a lock, and then they heard the creak of an old door being eased open. From the door, they hear a yawn, and from the opposite direction they hear the pitter-patter of feet heading towards the door. It is no surprise when they find that they are in Jack's living room._

_'Jack is fourteen in this memory, my Guardians.'_

_"Jack!" his mother greets uncertainly, "Come in, sweetie."_

_Memory Jack yawned, "Hi, Mama. I'm so tired; I could sleep for a month." He grinned sheepishly at her._

_"It is late, dear. I just wish you didn't have to work from five in the evening till 3 in the morning." She fretted._

_"Go get cleaned up, then fetch your sister, will you? Your father and I have to talk to you two." She told him._

_"Can't it wait till morning? I would hate to wake Pippa this late." Memory Jack asked._

_"No, Jack. And that is final." His mother said._

"I wonder what's so important that your poor sister can't sleep?" wondered Tooth.

Jack had paled dramatically, "I don't want to talk about it." He asserted.

Assuming he was merely over-reacting, Bunny prodded, "Let me guess, you couldn't, no, you wouldn't protect her."

Jack frowned, murmuring so quietly that Bunny wasn't even sure he had heard, "You have no idea what I would give to protect her. No idea at all."

_Memory Jack nodded and trudged off to his room to put on a clean shirt and wipe his face._

_Once he was done, he said "Pippa, wake up!"_

_She did not respond so he shook her shoulders. Pippa rolled over and glared at him before she closed her eyes again._

_"Pip, Mama and Papa need to talk to us." He explained._

_Her eyes cracked open, "Can't it wait till morning?" She asked sleepily._

_"I wish, c'mon, up you get." He said._

_Memory Jack helped her out of bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her towards the living room, and, once there, the nearest couch. He helped her sit down and then focused on trying to keep his eyes open._

_Their parents walked in, and neither sibling could hide the worry in their gaze. After all, why would something that wasn't that important not be able to wait until the morning?_

_"Jack," their father said, "I am going to tell you and Pippa something, but first I want your word that you will not do anything rash and go kill someone."_

_Memory Jack looked at him, worry clouding his brow, "Is it really that bad?"_

_At the glare from his father, he obliged, "On my word as a healer."_

_Their mother looked at them, more specifically Pippa, and Memory Jack felt his blood run cold, "Oh, Pippa, I'm so sorry sweetie." She sobbed._

_Jack's father explained, "Children," he paused uncertainly, glancing at their mother with regret and helplessness clear in his expression, "As you know, we have always had a tough time in the winters, but, this year, we thought it would be better, because of Jack's job at the Hospital, but what we didn't expect was for a new sheepherder to come to Burgess and take over the sales."_

_"Papa, what are you saying?" Memory Jack asked suspiciously, unconsciously wrapping his arm Pippa as if he was trying to protect her from all the evil and misfortune in the world._

_"I received an offer today, one that I couldn't say no to. It will give us enough money to survive the winter, and one of you will always be safe, full, and contented." Jack's father explained slowly, looking down as though he was ashamed of himself._

'_**No, just no. I must be imagining things. Maybe he's talking about me. I hope so, no matter how unpleasant it may be.'**_

"What is so bad, Jack?" Bunny asked curiously.

Jack looked down, wincing, "You'll find out soon enough, so please stop questioning me, and just listen."

The Guardians reluctantly nodded their assent.

_Memory Jack gasped, "Papa... Please tell me I misunderstood you, please. Anyone but her."_

_Tears were leaking out of his eyes, and he was shaking his head in denial, and he continued to mutter repeatedly, "Not her. Not her."_

_"Jack…" His father placed a hand on Memory Jack's shoulder, "It would have happened eventually, son. Pippa, you will always be my little girl, sweetie."_

_Pippa was terribly confused, as she was only nine, and had no idea what was going on._

_She tugged on her brother's sleeve, "Jackie? What's happening?" Her confusion was audible in her tone._

_He knelt down and stared directly into her eyes, wincing at the fear on the surface._

_"Pippa, go back to bed. There is no need for you to be here for this." She was surprised at the way his voice, his normally light voice, was as hard as steel._

_"Jack-" she started to protest._

_He placed a finger over her lips, "No buts, little lady. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear it. Now off to bed."_

_She glared at him half-heartedly and reluctantly went back to bed._

_Memory Jack whirled on his father, "Did I understand you correctly?"_

_His father looked down, "Yes, Jack. Pippa, though she is young, is our only hope to survive the winter. She is getting married."_

Jack began to sob just remembering that awful, awful day.

Tooth fluttered over and wrapped her arms around him, as all the other Guardians were silent.

North said, in an unusually quiet voice, "I am sorry, Jack, that your sister is getting married."

Even Bunnymund bowed his head and murmured a few words of apology.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! The introduction to the 'Adults' problem. So, how did you like it? Okay, so here's the thing. I am naturally an un-confident writer. So once I write a chapter, I can deliberate over I should post it or not for hours. In order to attempt to emlimnate this, I have decided to set up a new rule. I will not post a new chapter until the last one has gotten at least twenty-five reviews. Oh, and by the way, 'The Engagement Part 2' is completed and waiting in my DocX place for twenty-five reviews! So please, read, review, and tell me what you think!**

**Kisses, **

**SnowFlower Frost**


	8. The Engagement Part 2

**A/N: For those of you who are worried for poor little Pippa, don't fret, she'll be okay. And the only reason the Guardians are so apologetic is because Pippa is nine and that's very young, even for back in the 1700s. Now on with the story!**

* * *

_Italic- _Memory

Regular- Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter 8: The Engagement Part 2**_

* * *

_"Who?" Memory Jack snarled._

_"Ethan Westbrook. His parents offered us 500 pounds for her hand in marriage."_

_"Ethan is a jerk, a bully, and to top it off, he's 15, Father." Jack's father winced; Jack didn't call him that unless he was really angry._

_"I'm sorry, son. Without the money, we will all starve. Ethan is rich, and the closest thing this town has to a noble. She'll be safe." He tried to place a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder._

_All his father could do was watch helplessly as his son sat down on the couch and began to sob, loud, noisy things that shook his whole body. Each time he tried to approach him, Memory Jack lifted his head and growled at him._

Jack could only look at the Guardians beseechingly, begging them with his eyes not to leave him because of his display of weakness.

Over Sandy's head appeared a series of pictures, a snowflake, a face with a frown on it, and a question mark.

"What's wrong?" Jack guessed.

Sandy nodded.

Jack looked down, "I, well, um, I just don't want you to leave me because of how weak I am."

"Oh, Jack." Tooth reassured, "We will never leave you, I promise."

"Ya!" North agreed, "You are family!"

Bunny reluctantly nodded, "You're a Guardian now, mate."

Sandy just looked at him and smacked his forehead whilst simultaneously creating a picture of a group hug with Jack in the middle.

_Finally, Memory Jack looked up and managed to choke out, "When?"_

_"In two months time, dear." His mother, who had kept silent during Jack and his father's exchange, now spoke up._

_Memory Jack leaned forward and said, "Is there any other way? Anything at all? I will do anything for her."_

_"I'm sorry, son." His father repeated, "There is no other way."_

* * *

_Two days passed, and Pippa was still kept unaware of the situation by Jack, who refused to let her out of his sight. Pippa wondered why her brother was constantly crying, and why when he looked at her a look of profound sadness seemed to fill his gaze._

_On the second night, just as Memory Jack got home from work, his father summoned him into the living room._

_"Jack, I have news."_

_Memory Jack leaned forward eagerly._

_"Ethan and his family have been imprisoned for treason. Therefore, Pippa cannot marry Ethan." His father began to explain._

_Memory Jack leapt out of his chair and let out a whoop._

North shook Jack's shoulders, "Did you hear that? Sweet little Pippa is safe!"

All the Guardians except for Jack were smiling.

"Why so glum, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Because the worst has yet to come." Jack answered quietly.

_"Jack, I'm not done. You may want to sit down, son." His father cautioned._

_His happiness vanishing as rapidly as it as it had come, he sat down quietly and listened._

_"Before you ask, you will do this whether you like it or not. I am so very sorry, but we do not have another choice, son. As my child, you are my property in the eyes of the law, and you will be until you marry a girl of your own." His father started._

_Memory Jack deflated, "What?"_

_"You will do it unless you want everyone in this family to die, Jack. And if you decide that is an okay price to pay, you have no choice anyway."_

_He stared at his father with questioning eyes, imploring his father to tell him what was going on._

_"As you know, being Burgess's youngest healer, you are very popular among the ladies, Jack. Rachel Van Etten's parents came to us yesterday, and said that they wanted to secure a future for their daughter. They believe that you are the best way to do that. Rachel's family is very rich, Jack. They offered us 600 pounds for your hand in marriage." His father explained._

'_**This isn't happening, this isn't happening. My father did not just say that, please, lord, tell me my father did not just ruin my life. Tell me he did not just sell me like he would a sheep…. At least it's not Pippa.'**_

Bunny looked shocked. Tooth looked horrified. North looked angry. Sandy looked scandalized.

Jack had been preparing for any combination of emotions, but they ones he got he definitely wasn't expecting. He was expecting disgust directed at him, or maybe even pity. He did not expect that the Guardians would find it wrong, just like he did.

"Oh, Jack, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Tooth sobbed into his hoodie, "I should have known, I should have done something."

Jack's voice was nearly silent, "I'd tell you it's all right, but we all know it's not."

Bunny said, "I'm sorry, snowflake. I shouldn't have teased you. If I had known…" Bunny looked about ready to plop down on the ground and put his head in his paws.

North was muttering angrily, "I'll kill him. I will. He shouldn't have done that."

Sandy was pacing and rapidly flashing symbols over his head.

_"How could you do this to me, Father?" Memory Jack said in a broken voice._

_His father sighed and looked down, "Okay, I lied. Unless you marry Rachel, Pippa will still have to marry Ethan, regardless of his crimes."_

_For Jack, it was a split second decision. He would do anything to save his sister. He would always shield her from the numerous horrors of the world._

_"I will marry her, Father, but I will not like it." Memory Jack forced out through tears._

_"I want your word as a healer, Jack." His father insisted._

_"I give you my word…" Memory Jack hesitated, before adding, "as a healer."_

_"Go to bed, Jack, oh, and if it makes you feel any better, son, Rachel does not wish to marry you, either." His father told him._

_"Wait, Father. When… when is the..." He struggled to get that awful word past his lips, "wedding?" He finally managed, shuddering in disgust._

_"The last month of Fall, son."_

_"So a month." Memory Jack concluded._

_His father nodded._

_Everyone in the house pretended not to notice Memory Jack's sobs, how he cried for hours on end every night, and how he looked at his father with an expression of betrayal. Nobody was really sure when his sobs stopped being for Pippa and started being for his own fate, but when they did, his cries began to get more intense._

_And his father could only watch helplessly, knowing it was him who had did this to his son, knowing it was him who had the power to change it, and having to stand there and just let his son cry was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his whole life._

_After about two weeks, though, Memory Jack seemed to have stopped crying. Nobody knew he cried silently during his sleep from his awful situation. But, to Jack, the most important thing was that Pippa, that his little lady, was safe, happy, and full of joy, even if he himself had to go through hell for her to get them._

* * *

The Guardians were back in the white room.

Tooth tried to distract them all from their melancholy mood by saying, "I wonder what we'll see next!"

It didn't work as Jack muttered darkly, "I bet I can guess."

Sighing, Tooth went over and wrapped her arms around him, the others quickly doing the same. Jack was too distracted to notice when Bunny joined the hug, so it made sense that he would also be too distracted to notice when the scene around them changed, only jolting back into reality when he heard a voice that was not one of the Guardians.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, two a thousand word chapters in twenty-four hours. That's a personal best! Thanks for giving me all the reviews, guys. They really helped. These past two chapters were originally one huge chapter, but I felt it was best to split them up. And who can guess what we'll see next? By the way, Jack's death is getting really close, like one or two chapters away. After his death, though, the angst will continue! Things like selfharm[there will be a warning], and I'm wavering on the edge of attempted suicide, not quite sure yet. I feel that selfharm has to be included because I believe it would honestly be impossible, no matter who you are, to suffer 300 years alone and ignored, and have no ill effects. Anyway, I love all of you, my appreciated reviewers! Please read and review!**

**Kisses, **

**SnowFlower Frost**


	9. Forced Matrimony Part 1

_Italic- _Memory

Regular- Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter Nine: Forced Matrimony Part 1**_

* * *

_They were in a small room, with plain white walls, a polished hardwood floor, and a door that locked from the outside. Curiously, they peered through the peephole only to find that a tall man was pacing outside it as if he was standing guard. They heard a sniffle and whipped around to see that a boy of around 14, with brown hair and brown eyes, had his head buried in his knees, and seemed to be trying not to cry. They didn't know where they were, but they did know that the boy was Jack._

_'Guardians, Jack is 14.'_

_Memory Jack lifted his head and sighed. Standing, he walked over to the door and rapped sharply on it three times. The glass peephole opened._

_"What do you want now, Jack?" The man outside asked._

_"Please, Jordan, I need to go outside. Please." Memory Jack practically begged._

_"Sorry, cousin. Five escape attempts in one week. Your father would have my head if I gave you an opportunity to get away three hours before the ceremony." The man,who they now knew was called Jordan, answered._

_"I didn't mean to try to run away. It's just that Father admitted it was illegal to marry someone who committed treason, and if I went away I figured they could survive on my hospital money. I kind of… lost control." Memory Jack replied quietly._

_"Did you ever consider how Pippa would feel?" Jordan asked._

_Memory Jack reluctantly shook his head._

_"Didn't think so, kiddo." Jordan said triumphantly._

_Memory Jack looked down, "You don't understand, Jordan. Nobody does. You got to choose to marry Anna Marie. I don't get to choose, my father is selling me, Jordan. He's selling me."_

_Jordan looked concerned, "Jack… You have to do what's best for your family. I know it may not seem fair, but he only wants what's best for you, kid."_

_"Oh, yes, keeping me locked up in a dingy room at the church for two weeks is definitely what's best for me." Memory Jack remarked sarcastically._

"You were in there for two weeks?" Questioned Tooth hysterically.

Jack was struggling to remain calm himself, "Tooth, calm down, okay? It's okay, that was 300 years ago."

"Why didn't you just stay in your room?" North asked.

"It's Pippa's room too, guys." He pointed out.

Sandy gave Jack a sad smile and giving up on pictures, simply wrote the words, 'It'll all be okay.'

_"Jack, you're getting hysterical again. I'm going to go, now, okay?" Jordan told him._

_The glass peephole slid shut._

_"Wait, don't go…, please, Jordan, please." Memory Jack shouted._

_The peephole slid open a crack._

_"It's for the best, Jack. The tailors will be here in an hour and a half." Jordan looked down, "I'm sorry, Jackson."_

_Just before he could close it again, Memory Jack begged, "Please. Don't leave me."_

_Jordan ran a hand through his hair. "I can't do this. I can't look at you."_

_The window slammed shut._

_Just when Memory Jack looked to be resigning himself to his fate, black fabric was put over the peephole, plunging the room into darkness._

_The hour and a half passed quickly for Memory Jack, even though he spent them absolutely miserable, curled up in the corner crying. The Guardians could swear they had never seen a child so upset._

_The door opened with a bang, and Jack's father strode in._

_Memory Jack looked up. "Father." He greeted half-heartedly._

_"Jack, I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to do this, son. But there is a catch."_

_Memory Jack looked suspicious, "What's the catch, Father?" It was clear he was trying hard not to get his hopes up._

_"I will have to find another suitor for Pippa immediately." His father informed him._

_Memory Jack sighed, "Father. The only reason I'm in this mess in the first place is because I am willing to give everything up for Pippa. Why would that change now?"_

_His father smiled, "That's my son."_

_He didn't notice how Jack tensed up._

_"I'm afraid, however, that I still don't trust you not to run away. It was a full day before we found you last time, Jackson."_

_"So who's guarding me now, Father? Don't I at least get to say hello? Introduce myself?"_

_"Stop playing games." His father scolded._

_Once the tailors got there, time passed extremely quickly, it all seemed to blur together into one endless moment. One incredibly awful moment, but one moment all the same._

_Jack never really snapped back into himself until he was standing at the front of the church, feeling like he was tied there. With everyone watching, he would never get away, so he kind of was. And when he did, he freaked out, started sweating, and basically just got really nervous, because he didn't want his life to be ruined, even though it was._

'_**Rachel tried to get away too. At least we'll both practically be tied up up here. And at least it's not my sweet little sister.'**_

_He could see her in the front row, sitting there looking terribly frightened for him. For her, he tried to manage a smile, but he wasn't too surprised when that proved to be impossible._

_No one noticed the 6 foot bunny watching through the windows, thinking that he couldn't do anything, but stay and try to give them hope._

_A girl in a white dress was being escorted up the aisle, looking just like Memory Jack was, like she would give anything to be anywhere but here. And so would he._

"Crickey!" Bunny exclaimed, before looking at Jack.

"Mate, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't a just stood there, Ah shoulda done somethin'." Bunny said to him.

Jack looked down, and gave him a weak smile, "I'm not going to lie and say it's okay."

Bunny reached out to touch Jack's shoulders, wincing and hiding the flash of hurt that came from Jack flinching away.

Tooth turned to Bunny and started shouting incomprehensible things at him, so loud you could only hear snippets of what she was yelling, "I CAN'T BELIEVE…. JACK'S WEDDING…. DISPICABLE RABBIT…. STOOD THERE….. NOT TALKING TO YOU!"

Bunny nodded at her solemnly, his ears drooping, "I deserve more."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, guys. This chapter was almost 3,000 words, so I had to spilt it in two, and here was the best spot to do that... This part, though, is a thousand words. So what did you think? Please read and review.**

**Kisses,**

**SnowFlower Frost**


	10. Forced Matrimony Part 2

_Italic- _Memory

Regular- Guardians

* * *

**_Childish Snow, Chapter 10: Forced Matrimony Part 2_**

* * *

_Once she was standing next to him, the priest began, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and the presence of these witnesses, to join Jackson Overland Burgess and Rachel Claire Van Etten in holy matrimony, which is a honourable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying to us the mystical union which is between Christ and His Church."_

_The priest paused, looking at the two young people in front of him. Neither looked like they wanted to be there, but he could care less, he had a job to do, after all. He couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of pity for the two children before him, however._

_Memory Jack looked out the window and his heart nearly stopped, because a 6 foot bunny was watching. He took a sharp intake of breath, thinking he was going crazy._

_"Which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with His presence at the first miracle which He wrought in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of the Apostle Paul to be honourable among all men, and is therefore not be entered into lightly or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God._

_"Into which holy estate Jackson Overland Burgess and Rachel Claire Van Etten come now to be joined and to unite two houses and lives, blending all interest, sympathies, and hopes. I charge and entreat you, therefore, in entering upon and sustaining this hallowed union, to seek the favour and blessing of Him whose blessing is life, whose blessing maketh riche and addeth no sorrow. Let us now seek His blessing._

_"Does anyone protest to this union of two houses, and two people?"_

_No one stood._

_Memory Jack was fidgeting uncomfortably, just wanting it to be over. The girl next to him felt quite the same._

_"Our Heavenly Father, we beseech Thee to come by Thy grace to this marriage. Give to those who marry a due sense of the obligations they are now to assume, so with true intent, and the blessing of thy parents, they may plight their troth, and be henceforth helps, meet for each other while they journey through life. This we ask in Jesus' name. Amen."_

_Memory Jack was starting to feel even more uncomfortable._

'_**Am I in a cage? No, but it feels like it. I need to go sit down. I can't do this. I can't do this. It's not fair.'**_

_The priest, Rev. John, asked, "Who is giving Rachel Claire Van Etten in Holy Matrimony to Jackson Overland Burgess?"_

_Rachel's father stepped forward, "I do."_

_"Who is giving Jackson Overland Burgess in Holy Matrimony to Rachel Claire Van Etten?" Rev. John asked next._

_Jack's father also stepped forward, "I do."_

_"I charge you both as you stand in the presence of God, to remember that loyalty alone will avail as the foundation of a happy home. If the solemn vows your representatives are about to take for you be kept inviolate, and if you steadfastly endeavour to do the will of your heavenly Father, your lives will be full of joy, and the home you are about to establish will abide in peace." Said Rev. John, glancing meaningfully at their fathers._

_"No other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than those you are about to assume. You are entering in the holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which will forever tie together your two houses."_

_"Jackson Overland Burgess, will you have Rachel Claire Van Etten to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you protect her, provide for her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" Rev. John asked._

_Jack's father stepped forward again and said, "He will."_

Jack sank to the floor and started to sob, moving away from anyone who tried to offer the slightest bit of comfort, whether it be by words or by touch.

"Jack! Is alright! Calm now, calm." North reassured.

Sandy tried to give him a dream sand hug, but Jack just back flipped over it.

Tooth tried to touch his shoulder and he scooted backwards.

Bunny said, "Mate! It's us!"

_Jack ignored them all._

_Memory Jack felt dizzy, and he could barely stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes. He felt betrayed like he never had been before. And it hurt. Because he had been holding on to one little piece of hope that maybe this was some elaborate prank. But now he knew that it was not._

_Rev. John continued, "Rachel Claire Van Etten, will you have Jackson Overland Burgess to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you submit to him, serve him, honour, keep, and care for him, in sickness and health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"_

_This time, Rachel's father stepped forward and said, "She will."_

_Rev. John turned to face Memory Jack and his father, "What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?"_

_Jack's father said, "He gives a ring."_

_Rev. John then turned to Rachel and her father, "Rachel Claire Van Etten, do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Jackson Overland Burgess's vows?"_

_"She does." Said Rachel's father._

_Jack's father took his hand and helped him put the ring on her finger._

_"With this ring, he thee wed. And with all his worldly goods he thee endows. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, amen." Jack's father said for him._

_"And may this circlet of pure gold which has no end, be henceforth the chaste and changeless symbol of the permanent tie between your two houses." Rev. John declared._

_He faced Rachel again, "What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?"_

_Rachel's father remarked, "She gives a ring."_

_"Jackson Overland Burgess, do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Rachel Claire Van Etten's vows?" Rev. John was facing Jack's side of the church now._

_His father stepped forward, "He does."_

_Rachel's father made her put a simple gold band on his finger, "This ring she gives you, in token and pledge, of her constant faithfulness and respect." Mr. Van Etten said._

_"And may this ring given be the outward and visible sign of the bond that unites your two houses forever more." Rev. John said._

_"Forasmuch as Jackson Overland Burgess and Rachel Claire Van Etten have consented in holy wedlock, and have therto confirmed the same by giving and receiving each one a ring; by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Church of Jesus Christ, I now declare you husband and wife according to the ordinance of God, and the laws of the state of Virginia, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen." Finished Rev. John._

_Both Memory Jack and Rachel shuddered._

_Rev. John gestured to the both of them, "Won't you please kneel?"_

_They did._

_"Dearly beloved ones, this day marks a new era in your lives now united. From henceforth you travel life's pathway not alone, but together. Let loyalty be forever enthroned in your souls. As members of the church of Jesus Christ, we earnestly commend you to our Heavenly Father, asking Him that according to His abundant grace, He may bestow upon you both the Spirit of Grace, enabling you to establish a Christian home where the voice of prayer and praise shall be as sweet incense continually ascend unto Him who hath purchased you with His own precious blood." Said Rev. John._

_He went on, "May you experience as you journey down life's passageway together, be like unto the experience of the two disciples who journeyed together from Jerusalem to Emmaus, of whom we read that Jesus Himself drew near and went with them. And may heaven's constant benediction crown your union with ever-increasing joy and blessedness and true affection of a happy marriage."_

_He continued, "Now let us all bow our heads in prayer of dedication."_

_"O God, our heavenly Father, Thou art alone the Source and Author of life. Thou art the Protector and Guide on life's pathway. Thou alone art the Builder and Maker of homes. Now grant, we pray Thee, the blessings of Thy promises, and the aid of Thy Holy Spirit to these dear ones, enabling them to honour Thee, and to be ever true to the pledges made to each other."_

_Rev. John paused, looking around the church before continuing, "May Thy grace in abundant measure be theirs, helping them to walk in Thy truth, to abide in Thy fellowship, and to live in perfect peace and love with each other until their earthly life shall end in Thy glorious presence. This we ask in the blessed name of our Lord and Savoir, Jesus Christ."_

_"And now, may the Lord bless thee and keep thee. May the Lord make His face to smile upon thee, and be gracious unto thee, May the Lord lift up His countenance upon thee and give thee peace. Amen." He finished the prayer._

_He gestured for them to stand, "It is now my happy privilege to congratulate and introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Overland Burgess!"_

_Memory Jack snapped out of his self induced daze when he smelt the fresh air. He had been zoning out since the beginning of the wedding. He glanced fearfully down at his hand and was horrified to find there was a ring on it._

* * *

The Guardians were once more back in that white room. They didn't know what to do, Jack was still crying, obviously reliving that traumatic experience over and over in his head.

After around five minutes, Jack looked up and half smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, guys. I think I kinda lost it there, for a sec."

The other Guardians, except for Sandy, who made a thumbs up, coursed, "It's okay, Jack."

Then the room once again started to blur.

* * *

**A/N: Well, firstly, I would like to apologize, because this chapter is mostly boring legal stuff. I spent like 5 hours going through wedding vows, picking out ones to use, changing them to fit the situtation, typing them, etc. I don't think I've ever done so much research in my whole life! So, what did you people think? Let me know, because I'm not too sure about this chapter... Anyway, read and review!**

**Kisses,**

**SnowFlower Frost**


	11. One for Another

**A/N: Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for. Jack's death! Hold on to your hats, people because the angst train is just getting started, lol!**

* * *

**Bold= **Thoughts

_Italics= _Memory

Regular= Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter 11: One for Another**_

* * *

_They were in a typical colonial cottage. It was small, with just two rooms, a bedroom and a living room/ kitchen combo, but was well protected, as it was in the middle of the Van Etten estate. There were two people sitting at the table. One was a tall girl, with long blonde hair, green eyes, and a soft smile that seemed so natural on her face. The other was a slightly taller boy, with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a mischievous grin._

_'Jack is 14 here, my Guardians.'_

_Manny's voice is inexplicably gentle, as if they're about to see something extremely traumatic. The Guardians all feel themselves involuntarily tense up, because if Manny is sorry about something, then they know it's bad._

_"Thank you, Rachel." Memory Jack gave her a soft smile, "That was really good."_

_"So what are you doing today, Jack?" Rachel asked._

_"I'm taking Pippa ice skating. I got a new pair last year, and my old ones fit her. The ice is thick enough, and she's been waiting ever since she got them!" Memory Jack exclaimed._

Jack blanched.

"Why would you show them this?" He shouted, glaring up at the sky.

"You can't! Nobody is supposed to see this, they can't either! Nobody can know! You take us out of this memory right now! I mean it, Manny!" He screamed in anger, with a trace of fear.

"What's so bad about this memory, mate?" Bunny asked.

"… I won't talk about it, and you can't make me." Jack finally replied.

"Please, Jack?" Tooth inquired.

"Look, you'll get your answers whether I like it or not, so just wait, okay?" Jack grumbled.

North mumbled his acceptance, and the others soon followed, albeit grudgingly.

_"It sounds fun." Rachel said diplomatically._

_"Would you like to come? I don't mind sharing my skates with you." Memory Jack asked her._

_"No thanks, Jack."_

_She glanced down at her half cold porridge, wondering why Jack seemed so excited to go ice skating, even though he went just last year. She would love to go, but her father had expressly forbidden it, as he thought it might be too dangerous._

_Memory Jack leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later, Rachel."_

_He quickly pulled on his cloak and rushed out the door, turning only to give the girl who had quickly become his best friend a grin._

_Luckily, the Burgess family's plot wasn't too far away from the Van Etten estate, where he and Rachel would live until Jack took back his ancestral home._

_Memory Jack raised a hand and gently knocked on the door of his childhood home._

_It flew open with a bang. A small brown blur knocked into him, and, laughing, he picked up his sister and spun her around._

_"Pip! I've missed you, little lady." Memory Jack told her._

_"Me too, Jack. I don't get to see you that much, anymore." She laughed._

_"C'mon, let's go say hi to Mama, and then we'll have a little fun on the lake!" He smiled._

_"'Kay!" She held out her arms._

_He sighed, "Oh, alright."_

_He picked her up and put her on his back._

_She giggled and laughed delightedly._

"How cute!" Tooth exclaimed delightedly.

Sandy nodded and gave a thumbs up.

Jack, North, and Bunny just rolled their eyes.

_"Jack! Come in, honey!" Their mother appeared from Jack and Pippa's old shared bedroom, just Pippa's, now._

_"Hi, Mama. I'm going to take Pippa ice skating."_

_He gave her a hug before grabbing their skates and going out the door._

_"Be careful!" She called after them._

_He laughed, "We will."_

_Pippa giggled._

_"Want to race to the pond?" Pippa asked._

_He smirked deviously, "Why not?"_

_"One, Two." She counted._

_Pippa started running, "Three!" She called over her shoulder._

_"No fair!" Memory Jack complained, beginning to run himself, "You got a head start!"_

_He burst into the clearing just seconds before she did, calling triumphantly, "I win! Again!"_

_He helped her lace on her skates, and then began to lace on his own, until he heard the ominous crack._

_Crack. There it was again._

_'**Pippa! Is she alright? I have to help her.'**_

_He looked up and quickly hurried over to her. In his panic, he stepped onto the thin ice as well._

_Pippa's eyes that were normally so full of joy were now clouded with fear. All he wanted to do was comfort her._

Tooth was near tears.

"T-t-the ice." She stammered, "I-it c-c-cracked."

"Blimey, mate." Bunny murmured softly, "Why didn't you say something?"

"W-w-will she be okay?" Tooth asked.

Jack didn't respond.

_"It's okay, it's okay." Memory Jack comforted, "Don't look down, just look at me."_

_He stared into her eyes._

_"Jack, I'm scared." Pippa murmured, her eyes so big and large with terror he could see his reflection in them._

_"I know, I know. But you're gonna be all right, you're not gonna fall in. Uh…. We're gonna have a little fun instead." He reassured, barely succeeding in hiding his own fear._

_"No, we're not." She said._

_"Would I trick you?" Memory Jack asked._

_"Yes! You always play tricks!" Pippa exclaimed._

_"Well…alright, well, not this time, I promise, you're gonna be, you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." He told her._

Now, Tooth did start to cry.

"Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry. Loosing your sister must have been so hard for you." She said.

Sandy looked down, before reaching over to take Jack's hand.

"Poor child. I am sorry your sister suffered so, Jack." North apologized.

Bunny just lowered his head in mourning for the ankle biter's fate.

Jack just stood there, stiff as a board..

_Pippa took a deep breath, showing how much she trusted him._

'_**If I do this, I might die. I probably will die. But I will do anything for Pippa.'**_

The Guardians gave Jack curious looks, but weren't surprised when he ignored them.

"Please, Jack?" Tooth asked.

He just stood there.

_"Wanna play a game? We'll play hopscotch, like we play everyday. It's as easy as... one." Memory Jack said._

_He took a leap towards thick ice, and the stick he had seen there._

_He pretended to stumble, failing his arms widely and exclaiming, "Woah!"_

_"Two!" He shouted, jumping again, wincing when the ice cracked underneath his feet._

_"Three!" Memory Jack was safe, but he couldn't bring himself to smile, because his sister wasn't. She was still in danger._

_He grabbed the stick, planning to use the hook at the end to grab his sister. Memory Jack crouched down._

_"Alright, now it's your turn." He said._

_"One." He murmured._

_Pippa inched forward, letting out a gasp as the ice cracked._

_"Two."_

_She inched forward a little more, once again gasping with fear._

_"Three."_

'_**I'm going to die today. But Pippa isn't. And that's the most important thing.'**_

_On Three, Memory Jack lunged forward, wrapping the hook of the staff around his sister's waist and throwing her back to the edge of the lake. He assumed that he would end up on the thin ice. He knew that to save his sister's life would probably cost him his. But he misjudged his position and thought they were both safe._

_He smiled and started to laugh._

The Guardians started clapping each other on the back, laughing and smiling in relief, until they noticed one thing.

Jack was just standing there.

He was still upset.

Gulping in nervousness, they quietly turned back to the scene.

_He began to stand._

_Pippa smiled back at him._

_The ice broke._

_"Woah!" Memory Jack shouted._

_"JACK!" Pippa screamed._

_He disappeared underneath the ice._

_He couldn't breath._

'_**It's so cold, and so dark. I'm scared. I can't breath, I can't move. Help!'**_

_He ran out of breath. And the eyes of brown haired, brown eyed Jackson Overland Burgess closed for the last time._

* * *

Once again, the Guardians were in the white room.

Tooth screamed, before running over to Jack and clinging onto him as hard as she could, murmuring repeatedly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Oh, Jack, I'm so so so sorry."

"I made you apologize, I shouldn't have, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She wailed.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know, I never told you, I never would have. At least now I can be angry at Manny for showing you." He gave her a weak smile, obviously fake.

She didn't bother to hide her self-hatred and guilt from him, just like she didn't bother to hide the tears streaking down her cheeks.

North came over and picked Jack up, "You're here! You're not dead, you're here! Why did you not tell us, Jack?" He demanded.

"Hey! Put me down!" He squirmed in North's arms, "I guess I was afraid that you guys would cast me out because I was different then you." He murmured, suddenly subdued.

North dropped him, and Sandy held his hand, offering him silent comfort.

"Thank you, Sandy." Jack smiled gratefully.

"Mate, I don't know what to say. All those times I've told you you weren't a Guardian, I take it back. You're more a Guardian than any of us. You're the only one of us who has actually sacrificed their life for a child. You've always been a Guardian, Frostbite." Bunny admitted, looking down in shame.

The others nodded.

Sandy wrote above his head, 'We're sorry, Jack. For everything.'

And Jack really smiled, just as the room once more started to fade into a new memory once more.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! What did you guys think? It took forever to find a RotG movie on YouTube, and then I had to skip to the part, ugh, it was a nightmare, but totally worth it! Please read and review!**

**Kisses,**

**SnowFlower Frost**


	12. Out of The Dark (Transcendence)

****Regular= Guardians

_**Bold Italic=** _Thoughts

_Italic= _Memory

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter 12: Out of the Dark**_

* * *

_A boy floats in the water, his eyes closed and the ice frozen and dark above him. At first glance, he seems to be merely sleeping, but, to their horror, at second glance, he is dead. His skin as pale as ice and his brown hair waving in the current, he is limp and unresponsive._

_Now, you may ask, who is this boy? This boy is Jackson Overland, resident healer and mischief maker. But soon? Soon he will be much, much, more._

Tooth puts a hand to her mouth in horror, "Oh, Jack." She cried, giving Jack a hug, reluctant to let go despite Jack's numerous protests.

Jack finally wiggles out of Tooth's firm grip and closes his eyes, his face paler then normal. It is clear he does not want comfort of any sort.

Bunny asks, rather out of character for him, "Mate? What was it like?"

Jack shivers, and murmurs, just as events begin to unfold, "I was scared. But then- then I saw the moon. It was so big, and it so bright- it seemed to chase the darkness away."

_A single moonbeam shines down into the water and Jackson's brown hair begins to turn blinding white, each strand shimmering in the murky lake. And then- his eyes open, and they are a startling blue._

_Memory Jack begins to float up towards the surface, the ice cracking before he touches it. Soon, his body makes contact with the ice and it cracks away, as if it was never there._

_Now, he floats up into the air and takes deep breaths, as he seems to shine with the glow of the moon. Memory Jack takes another deep breath, his eyes wide with wonder and admiration and fear as he stares up at the moon._

_Memory Jack is wearing the clothes he died in- same brown cape, same brown leggings, same brown vest, along with a white blouse._

_Beneath him, a simple stick rests on the ice, seemingly unimportant to all around it. Just as Jack soon will be. For three hundred years, anyway._

"And I wasn't scared anymore." Jack admits, trying to keep a mischievous grin on his face as he watched the scene of his rebirth.

Almost collectively, the other Guardians sigh in relief as they watch the scene unfold, glad Jack's body is not lying dead and cold and in the water.

Jack, unfortunately, knows that the worst is yet to come.

_Memory Jack started to gently float to the ground, his eyes big, reflecting the moon as he gazed into the heavens, continuing to breathe deeply, like someone who just nearly drowned. For Jack, though, you can eliminate the nearly, he just did._

Jack said quietly, "Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I'd never know." He added even quieter, so low that only Bunny's powerful ears could pick it up, "And part of me wonders if I ever will."

Bunny frowned, filing away that information for later. Maybe he had been a little- okay, a lot- harsh on Jack, but, still, he did have responsibilities now. It was well beyond time for the kid to change a little, become more responsible.

_Memory Jack landed on the ground, little fern-like patterns of frost spreading out from the point of contact and glowing with an ethereal light- they were beautiful. Memory Jack cautiously slid a foot forward, only to nearly fall._

_Laughing, he steadies himself only to end up bumping into something. Memory Jack looked down, he had bumped into a staff- a wooden one- and it just seemed to be part of him. He prodded it with his toe again, his eyes lighting up in excitement when the staff glowed blue and frost began to spread over it._

_Memory Jack picked up the staff, and accidentally touched the end to the ice, only to smile delightedly when more frosty ferns began to spread over the surface of the lake. He stared at the staff in wonder._

_Purposely, this time, he touched the crook of the staff to a nearby tree, and, once more, frost spread over it. He did the same thing to another tree, both patches of frost seeming to shine in the black night surrounding them._

Tooth laughed at Jack's excitement, "It's like you didn't know anything at all."

Jack shuffled his feet, staring down at the icy ground beneath them, trying not to give anything away.

North and Sandy exchanged concerned looks but ignored it, against their better judgement.

_Memory Jack bounced up and down in excitement and delight- he could frost things! He began to run across the lake, dragging his staff behind him and letting out peals of laughter as he spun and leaped and sprinted, always followed by a trail of icy ferns._

_Suddenly, Memory Jack's eyes widened as he was plucked up into the air._

_"Woah, woah!" He exclaimed, his body flowing with the wind, "Oh!"_

_Memory Jack floated in the wind, staring at the clearing below him. The ice of the lake seemed to glow with a blue light, intensified wherever the ferns of Jack's frost touched._

_His cape blowing back in the wind, his eyes drank everything in with wonder. He had never seen any of these things before, and somehow he knew what everything was called, even if he himself had no clue why he knew, or how._

"Beautiful." Tooth breathed, "Why haven't I ever noticed this before?"

Jack shrugged, "It's my ice." It's clear he was proud of it, beaming as Sandy and North gave agreeing nods.

Even Bunny had to grudgingly nod, "It really is something."

_Memory Jack suddenly fell, and his arms flailed, "AHH! Oof!" He exclaimed, as he landed, this time straddling a branch high up in a tree, "Oh…"_

_He began to laugh, until a curious expression over took his face as he heard music._

Bunny stared in disbelief, "You fell from the sky and laughed?"

Jack nodded, "I was so excited that day."

_Turning in that direction, he saw a collection of houses, and candlelight- though he didn't know it at the time, the typical colonial village. Without any prompting, the wind picks him up and he goes flying- rather lopsidedly, to be truthful- into the night._

_Memory Jack landed in the village, stumbling as his cape managed to get flung over his head. He smiled, laughing a little, before standing up and righting his cape, carrying the staff- no, his staff, now- with him._

The Guardians exchanged dreading looks, as Tooth said softly, "Oh, Jack."

Jack waved their concerns off, "I-I know."

They would discuss this later, he was sure of it. And so were they.

_Memory Jack saw a lady passing, and called out joyfully to her, "Hello!" He waved, only to be brushed off as if he didn't exist._

_Undaunted, he turned to another villager- this one a man, "Hello!" He repeated, waving._

_The villager took no note._

_Memory Jack laughed, before he saw a woman sitting down in the shade of an awning over a house, and went to stand over by her, "Good evening, ma'am."_

_The woman didn't respond, continuing to do her knitting in the cool night air._

_"Ma'am?" Memory Jack repeated, suddenly filled with a strange worry he didn't know or understand._

_His eyes lit up as he saw a little boy heading his way and he crouched down so he would be at the same eye level as the boy, "Hey, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"_

_The little boy gives no sign that he has heard him and, much to Memory Jack's shock and horror, the boy passes right through him._

_Memory Jack's eyes widened in fear and pain and he stood up roughly, confused. He glanced around, breathing heavily, only to get passed through by another child._

All Guardians let out gasps of horror, being passed through was one thing, finding out no one could see you by being passed through was quite another.

Jack put up a hand, "I know. And I'm over it now." He lied.

Bunny opened his mouth to argue but North shook his head, they would put it on the list of many things to talk about later.

Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy reluctantly gave in.

_He stumbles backward, his eyes huge in confusion and hurt. An adult is coming is way and he's passed through again- it still hurts the same._

_Memory Jack cried out desperately, "Hello?"_

_Another adult passes through him, and his eyes widen in horror- he is alone. No one can see him or hear him and he's totally alone. And it hurts._

_Memory Jack thinks, panting heavily, **'Do I exist? Who am I? What do I do?'**_

_A voice seeming to come from the moon said, the tone comforting and secure, somehow managing to make Memory Jack feel safe, despite what just happened, 'You are Jack Frost.'_

Jack whispered, his face pale, "My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. But that's all the moon ever told me."

An expression of pain crossed North's face, but he managed to say cheerfully, "Not anymore. Now, you are Guardian!"

Tooth nodded, "You're one of us now."

She drew Jack into a hug, smiling brightly when he clutched to her as he said, so quietly she wasn't even sure he had, "I'm glad."

_Memory Jack continued to breathe loudly, backing away from the scene as fast as he could, disappearing into the woods on foot, an expression of horror on his face, as he thought, **'I am Jack Frost, and I am nothing.'**_

* * *

The scene faded into white as they returned to the white room that seemed to shimmer with moonlight.

North shook his head, staring directly at their Jack's eyes, it was clear he still believed that, "No! You are not nothing! You are Jack Frost, Guardian, and part of family! Not nothing." He repeated firmly, crossing his arms and refusing to be budged.

Tooth nodded, "You are something, Jack. You are important."

Bunny added reluctantly, not wanting to seem like he cared, "You're one of _us."_

Sandy nodded, forming the pictures of the Guardians, with a full heart by it, then the pictures of the Guardians minus Jack, and adding a broken heart, in his sand. The message was clear, 'We'll miss you if you're gone.'

Jack bowed his head, trying not to cry, as he said in a small voice, "I know."

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry about the wait. Here are my excuses: my computer broke, I still haven't gotten a new one, and I received a few pretty nasty flames from a Guest, of course, and I'm not really sure if I should continue this story or not. What do you guys think? **

***goes and hides in underground bunker***

**I totally understand if you want to throw cupcakes at me for the wait. When I started this story, I noticed how many unfinished stories like this there are, and I promised mine wouldn't become one of them. Anyway, please read and review! I really want to know what you guys think on whether I should continue or not.**

**And, flamers and all, I'm being really nice to you guys- 1,800 words! That's like a mega chapter for me. If I decide to continue- which will depend on the reviews, I really don't know if I should- I will try to respond to all your reviews soon! Again, please read and review.**

**Kisses,**

**Snow **


	13. The Annual Visit

**Bold= **Thoughts

Regular= Guardians

_Italics= _Memory

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter Thirteen: The Annual Visit**_

* * *

_They pause, their eyes wide as they take in the strange scene around them, having barely blurred through the white room before being deposited in the next memory- here. Row after row of little grey stones, some ornately decorated, and others just barely there. Some seeming to be older then time itself, and others still smooth and shiny, obviously recently placed. In front of some rests beautiful flowers, tulips, lilacs, daisies, and others are bare, which is normal for the middle of winter, as it happens to be._

_But the front of one particular stone is not bare, nor filled with flowers. Instead, there is a fluffy layer of snow resting on top and around it, with a few small snowdrops- beautiful white flowers with purple insides- gently pressing into the snow. Upon closer observation, one notices that the stones have markings on them, and then one notices that it forms writing. Dread settles in their bellies as they come to the same conclusion- they are in a grave yard, and this is where their Jack is buried._

"Jack?" Tooth asks, a soft lilt to her voice.

He nods, "Yes?"

She looks down, her wings fluttering furiously, "Is this where… is this…" She is unable to go on, but he understands anyway.

"Yes." He answers with finality, "Yes."

An even more hushed silence fell over the five of them, and Jack got the feeling they were trying to give him privacy, which he appreciated, but how much privacy could you really have when you're being forced to show four others your memories?

_They hear soft and respectful footsteps coming from the entrance, and to their surprise, they see a young girl aged 12, holding tightly to another girl's- this one aged 17- hand. The older girl navigates the area with the ease that only comes from practice- lots and lots of practice._

_A figure wearing brown pants, a white blouse, and a brown vest and cape, clutching a staff that looks remarkably like that of a shepherd, drops from the sky, his bare feet hitting the ground softly and causing icy ferns to spread out from where he landed as he stares at the two girls with an expression of utter sadness on his face._

_A voice sounds in their heads, 'This is three years after Jack has been reborn, Guardians.'_

_Immediately, they comprehend who the girls are- the twelve year old is little Pippa, and the older girl- no, woman- is Rachel. Her beautiful blonde hair is now trimmed shorter, and her green eyes seem to have lost some of their sparkle- at least for today. Rachel takes Pippa by the hand and leads her up to the one grave with the snow and the snowdrops, and softly recites the words written on the grave to her._

_She reads, "Jackson Overland Burgess,_

_December 22nd, 1698- December 22nd, 1712,_

_Beloved Family Member,_

_He Will Be Missed."_

_To Rachel's credit, her voice doesn't crack once, though it does get dangerously close as tears threaten to spill out of her eyes. Pippa grips Rachel's hand tightly, and together they kneel in front of the grave, the two girls Jack loved most._

"So this is Rachel and little Pippa?" North asks, attempting a smile.

Jack nods, "Yes, North. Those are them." He flashes North what he means to be a reassuring grin.

He studies the two girls, his distress not clear as he remarks the little things- the reddish orange flower in Rachel's hair, the small silver locket around Pippa's neck.

Bunny smiles, besides himself, "Cute little anklebiter." He murmured fondly, staring at Pippa with a grin, clearly remembering an Easter long past.

Tooth hushes everyone, "Shh!" She gives them all a death glare, and even though none of them know exactly what they did wrong, they all quiet down. No one wants to risk getting on Tooth's bad side.

_Memory Jack inches closer, curious as to what they're doing here, in this stone forest, where very rarely do the living tread. He taps his staff gently against the stone they're kneeling in front of- his stone, he'll later find out-, and smiles as it begins to frost over._

_The two girls begin to laugh, and they say together, smiling through their tears, "He would have loved that."_

"I do." Jack confirms, thinking about how lovely that snow would be to make snowballs with.

Tooth huffs, pursing her lips as she warns, "Jack."

He rolls his eyes and falls silent, annoyed- but in a good way, of course.

_Memory Jack glances closer at the face of the littlest girl- it is frighteningly familiar, as if he has known her his whole life. But he hasn't, of course. He normally sees her sitting dejectedly by the door to her home, or visiting the other girl with her, whose name he has come to learn is Rachel._

_To him, Rachel too seems devastatingly familiar, and it seems she should matter a great deal to him, but he doesn't quite know why, so he just brushes aside the strange and unusual feeling. But she is the only one who comes close to what something tells him he's supposed to feel for the little girl, though he doesn't know why. It confuses him, and he frowns, "Why do I feel this way?" He asks._

Sandy smiles, creating the picture of a family and a crowbar, but then the crowbar snaps in half, and Jack guesses, "Family can never be separated?"

Sandy nods, finally someone is good at his symbols! It's well past time, anyway.

Jack smiles, "I agree, Sandy. I'll never forget them."

Tooth wraps her hand around Jack's and gives it a squeeze, "You have two families now, Jack. You have them and you have us, aren't you lucky?" She asked softly, smiling hugely when he nodded, grinning slightly.

North agreed, "We may not have been there for you before, Jack, but we are now."

Jack smiles, carefully untwining his hand from Tooth's and looking back out at the scene in front of him, "Well, let's watch."

_Rachel looks tearfully at Pippa, who had started to cry, "I miss him."_

_She nodded, wrapping her arms around the younger in a comforting embrace as tears flowed down her own face like a waterfall, "I know, Pip. I do too."_

_Pippa buries her face in Rachel's shoulder, much like a younger sibling would do to an elder, "Rach, I really miss him. H-He did everything he could for me, and I want Jack to come home."_

_Rachel nodded, "Think of it this way, Pippa." Her voice is gentle and soothing, "If your brother hadn't loved you as much as he did, we wouldn't be here today. You were everything to him, Pip. His family was, and you were so lucky to be a part of that."_

_Pippa's voice cracked, "Rach… You were too."_

A tear comes to Jack's eyes as he nods, agreeing with Pippa, "I promise, Rach, you are." He murmurs, "You always will be."

Bunny glances significantly at North, as if to say, 'Did he really just say that?'

Everyone knew that she was part of his family, there was no need for him to confirm it.

Tooth smiled at him, "She knew that, Jack, no need to confirm it. We know it too. How couldn't she be?"

Jack smiled, glad they understood, "I just… had to make my intentions clear. Rach was just as much a part of my family as Pippa, and my mother, and my father."

_The blonde haired girl nodded, her hair mixing with Pippa's brown, "I-I know." Their tears dripped together onto the ground as Rachel said softly, "Jack's with the angels now."_

_Though it was meant to be comforting, it just made the both of them cry more, out of both sadness and relief. They just wanted their Jack back, was that too much to ask? They both knew it was. That didn't mean they liked it, though._

_Memory Jack's eyes widened, "Hey now! Don't be sad."_

_He desperately searched for a way to cheer up his two favourite villagers, though he didn't quite get why they were his favourite villagers. Smiling, he skipped forward as if to hug them, only for his hand to pass right through Pippa's shoulder and the small girl shivered, "Brr."_

_A snowflake formed on his hand, and he had the strangest urge to blow on it. Cocking his head, he did so, only to watch in confusion as it flew towards Rachel's forehead. When it made contact, the most astonishing thing happened- Rachel's eyes lit up and she began to laugh softly, smiling at anything and everything._

North tilted his head, "Was that where you learned to make magic snowflakes?"

Jack nodded, "Yes." A fierce pride shone in his eyes, "People in pain just want to forget, and I just want to help them. It really works out for the both of us."

Sandy smiled, making a picture of a crown, and Bunny guessed, "Kingly?" He shook his head, "Mate, you're not making any sense."

Jack grinned, "Bunny, Sandy means very noble, am I correct?"

Sandy nodded, pointing at Jack and making a check mark appear over his head, while Jack turned and smirked at Bunny, sticking out his tongue.

Bunny glared, crossing his arms and turning away, "Bloody show pony." He grumbled, much to his colleagues' laughter.

_Memory Jack grinned, this could work. Forming another snowflake and blowing on it, he sent it towards Pippa and let out a triumphant shout as the blue glimmer appeared in her eyes, too, and she began to laugh._

_Pippa pulled Rachel to her feet, her smile seeming rather out of place with her bloodshot eyes, "C'mon, Rach! Let's go!" She cheered, looking up at the elder with the admiration of a younger sibling._

_Rachel laughed softly, "In a minute, Pip. Why don't you run ahead and I'll join you in a second?"_

_Pippa nodded eagerly, calling, "Bye Jack, see you Rach!"_

Jack smiled, "They love each other like sisters." There was an unreadable mix of emotions on his face, but a few of the main emotions you could just barely pick out were love, joy, and acceptance, mostly positive emotions, so that was a good thing.

"I bet you are glad that Pippa found such good protector." North remarked, smiling at Jack.

Jack nods, "Yes. You can't get any better then Rachel." He grins, clearly caught up in memories.

The Guardians exchange glances, before shrugging. They wouldn't ask how he knew that, but they knew he believed it with all his heart, they could tell.

Tooth smiles at Jack, "I remember Pippa's teeth. They were so white and shiny, rather like yours, actually."

Jack grins, "Mother didn't want us to have bad teeth, and I on occasion could take some toothpaste- or at least a good substitute- home from work."

The male Guardians smirk at Tooth's appalled expression.

Tooth opens her mouth to scold them, before thinking better of it and closing it with a click, crossing her arms and turning back to the memory.

_Rachel watched her go with the protectiveness of an older sibling, before smiling sadly at the gravestone, "I miss you, Jack. You should be here." A single tear dripped from her eye, even while she was under Jack's spell of fun, "I love you. Don't forget our secret."_

_She headed for the graveyard exit, pausing underneath the arch and looking back for half a second, and then walking swiftly out, following in Pippa's footsteps._

_Memory Jack grinned, he had gotten them to be happy! He bet he could make everyone happy! And maybe, maybe one day, someone will see him. He could hope, right?_

* * *

Their surroundings start to fade, until they once again end up back in that terribly bright white room, each one of them perched on their own armchair.

"Well," Jack grins, "That was different."

"Yes." Tooth agrees, "I wonder what we'll see next."

Jack pales, he really doesn't want them to see anymore of his memories, but exactly can he do? He can't fight against Manny. He just has to trust that Manny won't show them anything _too_ personal. But, Jack knows, Manny won't hesitate to show them the things he believes they need to know to understand him better.

His thoughts are cut off as the world spins around them, everything blurry for a second, until another memory is revealed.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry about the wait- I had tour with my choir, and I didn't have access to anyway to write- or post- a new chapter! But here it is, the biggest chapter so far: 2,100 words! Keeping with this bright note, I have decided to continue with this story! How could I not? You guys with all your encouraging and heart touching reviews:) Thanks, guys! ****O****kay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Kisses,**

**Snow**


	14. That Snowy Gale

**A/N: Hi, guys! We have 500 reviews! I don't know what to say, I really don't. I have to thank each and every wonderful person who took a second out of their day to review this story, even if it was just a smiley face. I would also like to thank those who favorite and follow this story, it means a lot to me. Now, this is an extra long chapter, both in celebration of 500 reviews, and also in apology, as exams are coming up, and I don't know how often I'll be able to update this next week or so. Oh, and before I forget, option one was the winner! **

**A few acknowledgements:**

**The person who gave me the idea for Option One: guardian921**

**The 500th Reviewer: Beanatrix LeString**

**Now that that is over with, I invite you to read on!**

* * *

**Bold= **Thoughts

_Italics= _Memory

Regular= Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter Fourteen: That Snowy Gale**_

* * *

_The wind howled around them furiously, and they couldn't see as huge clouds of snow blew and twirled in the wind's melody, obscuring all chance of seeing anything but what the wind allowed. The storm began to pick up intensity, banks of snow literally being sucked up from the ground and brought into the storm, only to be deposited elsewhere._

_They shivered, wrapping their arms around themselves in unison- except for Jack- to try to fight off the biting, tearing, dying cold. And then the youngest stiffens, going still, the one with the sparkling blue eyes and the shepherd's staff, as his gaze falls upon a particular snowflake. He pales, because he remembers this day. And it is not a good one, not at all._

_A wail is heard to the left, far off in the distance, and then they all pale, for it is the wail of a child, and what is a child doing out in a storm such as this one? Moving as one, they rush towards the sound, only to freeze when a second wail is heard. The wail of a second child. They cannot believe the truth. A child, no, two children, are stuck outside in this terrible gale. They could die out here, and they are terribly frightened for them._

_Memory Jack touches down in the clearing, and his eyes are wide as he hears the cries, "Oh no." He breathes, "Wind, stop!"_

_There is something weird about him, and they soon realize what it is- his normally white hair is brown with dirt, looking exactly like it did when he was mortal, but they don't why, or even how._

Bunny tilts his head, momentarily forgetting about the child in danger, "Uh, mate? Why is your hair brown?"

Jack grinned sheepishly, shifting from foot to foot, "I, ah… may have had a bad encounter with a few tree branches, and the dirt might have gotten glued into my hair by sap?"

Bunny, and North start to snicker loudly, while Sandy collapses in fits of frantic, silent laughter. Tooth lets a giggle escape her mouth before clamping her hands over it and sending a glare at the three laughing Guardians.

Bunny and North begin to quiet down, while Sandy continues to roll around on the floor until Tooth fixes him with a ferocious stare. Looking around at the three quiet Guardians, she notices the sound of laughter continues, and she frowns incredulously at Jack, "Jack?"

He shuts up nervously, continuing to snicker underneath his breath, "Oops?"

_He raises his staff, the tip glowing brightly as he tries to reign in his power, crying more desperately, "Wind, stop! Please!"_

_But the storm doesn't stop, if anything, it picks up, and Memory Jack orders, "Wind, as your rider, I am commanding you to stop this storm!"_

_It snows even more, and a strangely feminine voice says, sounding just like howls of the wind, in fact, it may have been his imagination, but he thinks it says, "The Wind answers to no one, Jack Frost. This storm shall rage on."_

_Memory Jack drops his staff and falls to his knees, begging, "But the children…"_

_The strange, howling, not really there voice returns, "They shall die."_

North's eyes flash in rage, "Who? Who is the voice?"

Jack flinches, "I don't know, North. Honestly."

Bunny's eyes narrow and he stares directly at Jack, "You sure about that, mate?"

Jack nods, gulping in nervousness, "Yes."

Bunny crosses his arms, a gentle look crossing his face, "Frostbite, if they're threatening you… We'll take care of you. We promise."

Jack shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Bunny. I don't know."

Tooth seems speechless, but she manages to stammer out, "N-Not even Pitch Black himself would say that. He wants f-fear, not death."

Sand puffs out of Sandy's ears in anger at the culprit- they would pay, or he wasn't Sanderson Mansnoozie.

_He picks himself up, his only thought on reaching the children as he begins to run faster than ever before in the direction of the cries._

_Memory Jack calls, though he knows he won't be heard, "I'm coming! Hold on!"_

_His cape blows behind him, his bare feet not leaving a single print in the snow._

_Manny says, 'My Guardians, Jack was reborn ten years ago.'_

_Memory Jack sees two forms cuddled together on the snow, and his heart nearly stops, "By the Moon." He whispers, rushing forwards._

_There are two girls- one with brown hair and brown eyes like Pippa, the girl whose brother died just before he was born, he has learnt, and the other looks just like Rachel- blonde hair and green eyes. About Rachel, he has learnt many things, but what matters the most is that Rachel's husband, Pippa's brother, is dead._

_Death is one of the things he understands the best. It is, after all, one of the main purposes of winter- to kill the weak so that in spring the strong may thrive. It is not something he is proud of, and it is certainly not something he would wish upon two young children, whom he judges to be about nine._

_He rushes forward, and the two girls shiver as they feel the chill pick up, their teeth chattering, "Brr." They exclaim as one._

_The blonde haired one is slightly taller, he notes, and she seems to be protecting the younger one- he guesses they are twins and she was born first. Memory Jack pales as he realizes that he cannot save both of them, there is no time. He doesn't know why, but he feels a special attachment, a bond, to these two girls. Though he has watched them from afar many times, watched them grow up, he has not ever talked to them- he has not talked to anyone._

The Guardians' eyes narrow in suspicion, and Tooth asks delicately, "Jack, just who are these children?"

Jack shuffles his feet, biting his lip, "Kids from the village I used to live in. Why?" It is clear he is lying, or more accurately, not telling the whole truth.

Sandy made symbols over his head, but, as usual, no one paid attention to poor Sandy. The symbols he made were a caution sign with a circle and a check mark surrounding it, as if warning the Guardians this was not a good subject to pick up.

"Jack!" Bunny snaps, "Truth, now!"

Jack shakes his head, "I gave you the truth, guys." It is clear he is getting more and more nervous, and looks like he is about to bolt. Well, if he can.

Sandy repeats his caution sign, but he is ignored, again.

North crosses his arms, the 'naughty' tattoo glinting almost dangerously, "Jack…"

Jack freaks, "Leave me alone! Please!"

He storms off, tears gathering in his eyes.

Sandy tugs on North's sleeve, repeating his caution sign, and North exclaims, "Sandy! Why did you not say something?"

Sandy bangs his head against a nearby tree.

_Memory Jack frowns as the brown haired one's eyes begin to slowly slide closed, and the blonde haired one shakes her, "Jacqueline! Wake up! You can't sleep now, we have to get home!" Her voice is pitifully small and frail, she too sounds absolutely exhausted._

_Jacqueline blinks at the blonde haired one, "Isabel, I'm tired."_

_Her eyes fix at a point that make no sense to Isabel, but it makes Memory Jack freeze. She's staring directly at him, and Jacqueline asks in a weak voice, "Angel?"_

_Isabel's eyes widen and she looks around, "Jacky, there's no angel."_

Jack realizes that stalking off will get him nowhere, so he swallows his pride and returns to apologize- it's not his fault he can't get past the edge of the clearing- only to find them all staring at him disbelievingly.

"Jack." North pointed at Jacky, "She sees you."

Jack looked like he wanted to cry as he remembered the pain of that day, "I-I know."

Sandy wraps his hand around Jack's, knowing how painful it must be to have people- even your family- go through your memories- good and bad- and have no control whatsoever over it. Sandy knew it must hurt, so he offered Jack a reassuring smile.

_Memory Jack is frozen with shock- for the first time in ten whole years someone is talking to him. To him! He can't believe it, but he shakes off his paralysis and approaches her, "I'm no angel, child."_

_Jacky's innocent eyes are wide, and Isabel stares in horror, pacing away from her sister and leaning against a tree, calling loudly, frantically, "HELP! HELP! MAMA! AUNT PIPPA! HELP!"_

_She strides off a short ways into the forest, just barely out of view as she attempts to find the direction of the village. And, much to Isabel's surprise, she starts to believe an angel came to visit her sister, why wouldn't one?_

_He is worried about Isabel, too, but Jacky is his main concern as he kneels by her and takes her hand, noting how cold it is. He doesn't think it's fair, but what can he do? He has to get her to safety right away, and then he can come back for Isabel- even though in his gut he knows that the one he leaves behind will not survive the night, until the villagers will venture out of their homes in an attempt to find the two._

_"Papa?" Jacky tries again, "Are you my papa?"_

_Memory Jack shakes his head, "No, Jacqueline. I'm not your papa."_

_Jacky tilts her head, "Did my papa send you to come get me to join him, Mr. Angel?"_

_He says what he somehow knows is right, what her father would want him to say, "No, he sent me to save you, child."_

_She nods, her eyes sliding shut, "I'm going to join my papa, aren't I, Mr. Angel?"_

_He wants so bad to deny it to himself, but he cannot- he knows it is too late for her-, her cheeks are blue and her eyes dull and tired, but he says to her, "No, you're going to be fine."_

They all glance at each other, their faces pale in horror- they cannot believe their Jack saw death at such a young age.

"Oh, Jack." Tooth murmurs, "I am so sorry, Sweet Tooth. You shouldn't have had to see that."

To their surprise, Jack appears rather hostile, "I saw lots of things I shouldn't have in three hundred years, Tooth. It's too late to change that now. Maybe if you had been there- but you weren't, and I accept that."

They blink guiltily, knowing its true, before Sandy smiles brightly at Jack, who grins back, "Alright, Sandy. I'll tell them."

Jack turned to the others, the grin fading off his face, "Sandy says to tell you that you should stop ignoring him, then when he points something out, stop telling him to say something, or mention it sooner."

_He needs her to believe him, he doesn't know why, but he wants her not to worry, so he does an instinctual gesture. He wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her hair, knowing this is the only thing he can do now. He longs to sweep her up in his arms and take her far, far away, but he can't. He will settle, though, for bringing her to safety, so he picks her up and turns towards the village, only to freeze when she says, "Wait, Angel."_

_Her long hair cascades downwards, reaching to his knees, and she curls into him, despite the extra cold this brings- he makes her feel safe and protected, like she has always imagined her father would make her feel, "Save Isabel, Mr. Angel. It's too late for me."_

_Memory Jack refuses, "Jacqueline, please. I'll come back for Isabel, I promise." His voice shakes, and he doesn't know why it pains him so much- it feels like something is eating at his insides, slowly gnawing away at them when he thinks of something happening to either one of the girls he watched especially closely, for reasons he still doesn't know or understand, but he knows Jacqueline needs help immediately, and there is a small chance of Isabel being okay when he comes back for her, so this seems to be the best approach._

_Jacky frowns slightly, "Please." There is an edge of begging in her plead, "Please."_

_He closes his eyes and sets her down again, "Of course, Jacky."_

They don't know what to say. Bunny feels that he should have taken her directly to the village, along with North, while Tooth and Sandy understand completely, how could they not give her what she wanted if they were in Jack's position?

Bunny and North glance at each other, as if to verify they are in agreement, before turning to Jack, "Jack…"

Bunny begins, "You probably could have saved her if you hadn't listened to her."

North nods, "I don't mean to be pushy, Jack, but should have just brought to village."

Tears gather in Jack's eyes, he was only ten years old in that memory, and how was he supposed to say no to her- a dying child? Plus, he was now being forced to remember memories he had been trying to suppress for decades, and it hurt, oh moon, how it hurt.

Tooth glared at North and Bunny, "Guys! Jack here is nowhere as old as any of us, and he was much younger all those years ago when this happened. You have no right to be angry at him!"

Sandy nods angrily, crossing his arms and floating up into the air so as to be the same height as Bunny and North.

Jack's eyes got even more teary, and he flipped up his hood, digging his staff into the ground and leaning on it casually.

Bunny growled, "Jack was irresponsible then and he's irresponsible now! He shouldn't have listened to the child, he should have protected her! It's no wonder he was alone for three hundred years, who would want to talk to _him, _anyway? What with all he's done." The last part was spat with potent, lethal venom.

Jack's knees feel weak, and he clutches his staff tightly while he hears all his fears being confirmed, as he stands off to the side of the group, unnoticed.

North shook his head at Bunny, "Bunny, while I do agree that he should rescued the child, I do not think it was his fault."

Sandy nodded, making a sand whip threateningly in his hand, clearly furious at Bunny, while Tooth marched up to Bunny and promptly slapped him across the face.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, how dare you?! I know you're still sore over Easter 1968, but get over it! You're acting like a child! And why would you throw Jack's past in his face like that? You should know better!" Tooth scolded furiously, her eyes dark and disappointed.

Tears began to silently flow down Jack's face, angry, upset, terrified tears, but tears all the same, as he clutched his staff so hard his knuckles turned white, while he stood there being ignored, his hood pulled low over his face to hide his agony.

Bunny glared, but remained silent, secretly vowing to bring the subject up again later- it was, after all, true.

Jack stalked into the center of the group, and when he spoke his voice was rather shaky, "Look, now that we're all done talking about me like I'm not here, how about we do something else instead?"

"Oh, Sweet Tooth," Tooth breathed, "We're sorry, aren't we?"

North and Sandy nodded, while Bunny just muttered irritably, "Whatever."

Jack didn't relax in the slightest, just gritting his teeth and staring in some random spot, attempting to forget about it- about everything.

_His heart aches and he feels bitter, angry tears stinging his eyes- it's not fair, one of the children he loves the most is dying and he can't do anything, she won't let him. And it hurts. He feels this urge, this burning, raging fire that refuses to be quelled, to protect her and Isabel, almost like a parent protects their child, he notes, but he can't say for sure as he doesn't have any children. But he knows, now, what this strange feeling is. Even though no one has ever been able to see him, he loves Isabel and Jacqueline and Pippa and Rachel with all his heart. They are his family, even though they don't know him, and probably never will. It hurts, but everything hurts, so how is that new?_

_"Don't leave." Jacky says, in a small and scared voice, as she reaches up and weakly grabs his hand, and he suddenly realizes how hard this must be for her, too, "Mr. Angel, will you tell me a story?"_

_Memory Jack swallows and nods, beginning a tale he has heard mothers tell their children many times, "There was a family, long, long ago, who ruled in a mighty castle in London, and all was fair and well. But, one day, three sisters, all of whom are witches, come to the castle, to ask for the prince's hand. One, the eldest, is extraordinarily beautiful, another, the second oldest, is also beautiful, but the third, the youngest, is pretty, and even though her beauty does not rival that of her older sisters, not at all, she does happen to be one of the kindest people that you could ever meet."_

Tooth cocks her head, saying curiously, "The Tale of Witches Three?"

Jack nods, "Yes. It was very popular, back in my village."

Tooth grins, "Very many children liked that tale, for some strange reason I can't explain. I believe it was the combination of the setting and the fantasy, every child wants to believe that magic exists."

North nods, "Yes, they do. The human mind is a mysterious thing, that 'tis for sure. Can never be quite sure of just when a child will begin or stop believing, but fairy tales are a way for the human mind to embrace what is said to be non existent, not real."

_Jacky smiles and clutches Memory Jack's hand tighter, this was her favorite story, and she loved to hear it._

_He continues, "The prince immediately ruled out the youngest sister, sentencing her to three years in prison for daring to ask for his hand, while he courted the others for a year each, until he came to his decision. He would marry the eldest, and allowed the youngest witch out to watch their wedding, but no more. But, not to his knowledge, the soon to be princess slips poison into his wine, and he attempted to drink it, but was stopped by the youngest sister, who called out boldly, 'Stop, your Majesty! My sister has poisoned your wine!'"_

_Jacky's eyes began to close and she leans back against Memory Jack, who stifles a sob- he wishes he could save her, he really does. More then anything, he wishes he could take her place._

_He doesn't stop spinning his tale, "The prince was outraged, but ordered a servant to drink it, just in case. The servant did so, and he dropped dead, leaving the prince shocked." His eyes close in pain, he doesn't want to imagine Jacqueline dead, "The second sister had also been in on the evil plot, and they both began to run, but were caught by the guards of the palace and brought before the king and queen themselves to be accused of the highest crime- treason. The king told them that only one of them would be allowed to live, and that one would be kept in prison for the rest of their life."_

_She leans back even further, clearly weakening as her cheeks turn more and more blue, but she is still listening, so he says, "The second sister immediately volunteered to die, for she knew what she had done was wrong, and believed she needed the highest punishment possible, and as such, she did. The eldest sister was locked away in prison for the rest of her life, and the prince married the youngest sister, making her the princess of the kingdom."_

_Tears run down his cheeks as Jacky's breathing slows even more, and she says, "Mr. Angel, I'm going to go see my papa now, aren't I?"_

_He nods, "Yes, Jacqueline."_

_But she smiles slightly, unexpectedly, staring directly at him, her brown eyes intense, "I'll be waiting for you, Papa. No need to worry."_

_She squeezes his hand one more time, before her small little hand falls limp and she stops moving- stops breathing, her eyes glassy. He starts to sob heavily, reaching up and gently closing her eyes, before finishing the end of the story for her, in a trembling voice, "And they all lived happily ever after. T-The end."_

_But he knows it isn't true. Though it's Jacqueline's end, they all aren't living happily ever after. She's gone, and he knows it. It hurts so badly, but now he has to find Isabel, and save her, just like she wanted._

_He whispers, "Goodbye, Jacqueline."_

Tooth begins to sob for the loss of a life of a small child- a nine year old who believed- and North tentatively walks over and wraps an arm around her shoulders, "I know." He whispers, trying to comfort the distraught fairy, "I know."

They all glance at Jack to see his reaction, but, to their surprise, he seems unaffected- his shoulders don't shake, no sounds come from his lips-, then they realize he has his hood up, and are instantly worried.

Jack is glad the others can't see under his hood. He's glad the others are watching for him to start crying- they don't need to know he never stopped. His eyes, by this point, are bloodshot, and he continues to lean on his staff, white-knuckled.

_But he says goodbye to so many other things too- his first believer, a child, and, though he doesn't know it yet, his daughter. He will miss her every day, and never will a year go by where he doesn't think of her. Because, he tells himself, she is family, she won't be forgotten. He won't let her be forgotten, he promises himself._

_Isabel stumbles in, her small face distraught, "Jacky? Jacky?!"_

_She rushes over to her fallen sister, her face ice pale, as snow continues to swirl around them, falling to her knees, "Sister?"_

_But Jacky doesn't respond, because Jacky has died. Jacky is dead._

_She looks up, and she sees Jack, who looks so much like Jacky it isn't even funny, "Angel? Did you take my s-sister away?"_

_He can't lie- it is his fault, after all, "Yes, Isabel. I took your sister away."_

_Isabel's eyes glimmer with tears as she latches onto Jacky's body, "Why, Angel?"_

_Memory Jack's voice is inexplicably gentle, "It was her time." The lie stings, because he knows it wasn't, she had so much to live for, and he and his stupid powers had just taken that away._

_'**What am I good for?' **He thought bitterly, **'All I do is kill people- kill children.'**_

The other Guardians are stunned, horrified expressions passing over their faces- has Jack- their Jack, their youngest member- been carrying that on his conscience all this time, has he been blaming himself for things he has no control over for three hundred years?

"Jack," Tooth's voice is strong, despite her pain, reminding the older Guardians of the fierce warrior queen she was, and still is, "None of that is true. Nothing."

But Jack's voice is fierce, and to Bunny's shock and fear, hopeless, as he retorts, "It is. All of it, guys. I am Winter, it's my job to kill the weak so that the strong may flourish. And though I hate to admit it, she was weak, but that doesn't mean she deserved to die. It just means I shouldn't exist."

They are astonished, and not in a good way, so North says, "Not true, Jack. Without you, no balance would be on earth, no cold to stop the heat."

Jack's eyes are pained as he continues to cry unnoticeably beneath his hood, "I'm Winter's Shepherd, North. You would be ridiculous to believe I don't have a dark side that constantly threatens to take over."

Bunny frowns, he has nothing to say, he is still disbelieving of the fact that their youngest member has lost all hope that he may do good in the world.

Jack murmurs, "Jack Frost and Jokul Frosti."

Bunny darts forward and yanks off Jack's hood, much to the younger Guardian's surprise, and his tears are visible to all- somehow they can see them through the storm.

_Isabel nods, clutching Jacky's hand tightly, her whole small frame wracked with sobs._

_He stares sadly at her, prepared to lead her towards the village, when he sees the light of a flaming torch nearby, and he says, "I'm sorry, Isabel."_

_Tears stream from his own eyes as he flies away, making sure to disappear from sight before returning and hiding in a tree, to make sure that Isabel is found, safe and sound. He knows she will be okay, perhaps slight frostbite, but that's it. He will honor Jacqueline's last request._

_A group of villagers runs into the clearing, Rachel at the head, "Isabel? Jacqueline?" They had braved the storm in order to find her two daughters._

_Rachel freezes when she sees her shivering daughter crouched over her other daughter, who is lying on the ground, "Jacky? Issa?"_

_She rushes forwards, only to scream in fear, "JACKY?"_

_Isabel turns, and launches herself at her mother, sobbing heavily, "Mama." Tears spill from her eyes as Rachel tightly returns her hug, "Issa."_

They are shocked, but they put aside their temporary paralysis to rush to Jack's side as one, because tears are still spilling down his cheeks, his eyes are red and puffy, but, more importantly, his pain is finally bared to the world.

Tooth enfolds him in a hug, "Oh, Jack."

She glances up at the moon, and she can't help but to wonder why life was so cruel to the snow sprite she was currently embracing.

Jack returns the hug, clutching tightly to any and every piece of comfort he can get- it is a sign he is beginning to truly trust them, after so long, and he is letting his very well built- from three hundred years of isolation- walls of ice stronger then steel down. Despite the circumstances, they believe it is about time.

And though this is a sad moment, the moon shines a bit brighter above them.

_Rachel moves onto the next twin, kneeling next to her daughter's limp form and beginning to cry, as the other villagers who had come with her stared in horror at the scene before them._

_Isabel repeats, clutching her mother's free hand, "Mama. I saw- I saw an angel, the angel who took her away, Mama."_

_Rachel hugs Isabel tightly, one hand still clutching Jacky's as they kneeled in the snowstorm, "Oh, Issa."_

_Isabel continues, her voice shaking, "He looked just like Jacky, Mama. He had brown hair, and the same face, but I couldn't see his eyes, Mama. At first, only she could see him."_

_Rachel looks up at the moon, which is suddenly the only clear spot in the whole storm, her eyes wide in something like gratitude as she thinks that if her child had to leave, at least her father had come to bring her to the kingdom of eternal light, and she says, "Jack. Y-You came."_

* * *

The memory fades, and they end up in the sparkling moonlit room again, but they are speechless as Tooth continues to hug Jack, the others slowly joining in, one by one- first North, then Sandy, and finally, with slight reluctance, Bunny. They begin to realize subconsciously- except for Bunny- that though Jack was forced to grow up, way beyond his age, he is still a child, and Manny smiles in triumph as looks down on them- slowly but surely, his all important lesson is being learned.

And even better, Manny thinks to himself, is that they are becoming even more of a family- Jack is bringing his Guardians back together again, and he couldn't be more grateful towards him. Towards his youngest child. With this train of thought, the room begins to spin around the Guardians as they are sent off to the next memory.

_Remembers what second the child died._

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? It beats Chapter 13 for the title of longest chapter= not including the authors notes, this chapter is exactly 4,689 words! *gives everyone a stern look* I'm expecting a lot of reviews, guys! Just a reminder= every chapter does need to have at least 25 reviews for me to post the next one, but the more reviews I get, the faster I post, because I get inspired easier when I have more proof that people actually like my story! Moon, I feel evil. Okay, next on the agenda= past reviews. Okay, if you had a review before that had an important question, comment, or anything you would like me to reply too, please tell me in a new review for this chapter, as I am incapable of going back five months to find reviews to answer, please! And, in case anyone was wondering, I made up the story Jack tells to Jacky myself! Alright, guys, please read and review! If you do, I'll give you a cupcake (or, if you don't like cupcakes, you can have a cookie)! I love all of you, but I especially love those who review! **

**Kisses,**

**Snow**

**P.S. If any of you are interested, I recently posted a cute little Percabeth (PercyxAnnabeth from Percy Jackson and The Olympians) oneshot!**


	15. Angel on the Earth

**A/N: Alright, here it is! Enjoy! I tried to write something happy, so here we go!**

* * *

**Bold= **Thoughts

_Italics= _Memory

Regular= Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter 15: Angel on the Earth**_

* * *

_Valentine's Day, 1727_

_A girl and a boy are walking along a sunny path, holding hands and smiling at each other, grins spreading across their faces as they walked. The girl had long blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, and a mischievous grin not unlike the one her father used to sport. She was tall, like her parents, and was wearing clothes of one who was rather rich, to be frank. The girl, whose name is Issa Burgess, possesses a starling beauty, and her gaze is both assessing and joyful at the same time._

Tooth cooed, "Aw. Who are they, Jack?"

She smiles, they had stopped hugging some time ago, but none of them are ready to drop the subject. They are confused- who were those children? Rachel was their mother- was their Jack their father? They think so, but they can't be sure, and one look at Jack tells them it is not a good subject to bring up.

Jack looks tired, gaunt, and pale- he refuses to meet any of their eyes. He is suffering- from grief, maybe?

He answers, "She's little Issa, Isabel Burgess, and he's James Bennett."

The Guardians all wince, "As in the Isabel from the last memory?" Tooth asks, her voice soft.

He opens his mouth, but can't seem to respond, instead choosing to simply nod.

North grins, trying to get rid of the awkwardness- no one wants to offend Jack, they are walking on egg shells, "Jamie is descended from James Bennett, dah?"

He has pieced together something the others have not yet stumbled upon.

Jack nods, "Uh, yes."

He looks up, really looking at the memory for the first time, and his eyes light up- this is one of the happiest memories he has. To this day, Jack cherishes this memory- holds it close to his heart-, and he always will.

_She takes after her father in most things, except for her looks- those she gets from her mother. Issa follows in her father's footsteps- she is one of the youngest healers of the village. But she is also much like her mother- with her sparkling eyes and her calm temperament, her stubbornness, her refusal to believe something can't be done. An only child or not, she is truly the child of Rachel Burgess, nee Van Etten, and Jackson Burgess._

_Issa, however, has not always been an only child- she used to have a twin, Jacqueline Burgess, but she died in a blizzard not too far from this very day, six years ago. They were nine then, and today, Issa is fifteen alone. It hurts less then she expects- it is true, time does heal all wounds, but only partly. She will never forget about Jacky, will never stop hurting, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did, and for that she is grateful._

_She leans towards her companion, laughing as snow clouds begin to cloud the sky and start to release their load, snowflakes tickling her face. This snow will be a light one, she knows, because of the color of the clouds and because of the amount of snow already on the ground._

_The snow reaches her ankles as the boy next to her says softly, "Hey, Issa?"_

_She nods, smiling at him, "Yes?"_

_His brown eyes sparkle in the sun as a snowflake blows against his nose, his brown hair brushing over his eyes. The boy, who happens to be called James Bennett, is a sweet, caring boy who comes from a family of horse-breeders and farmers, but he himself is a skilled blacksmith, with slight burns on his hands and pale skin, like hers._

_Another boy, this one with startling white hair, snowflake blue eyes, and a long shepherd's staff, drops from the sky, laughing at the two kids, who can't see him. He is glad to know that his- he doesn't know why he says 'his', but it just feels right- Isabel is well taken care of, just as he promised Jacqueline six years ago._

_'It is sixteen years after Jack's rebirth in this memory, Nicholas, Toothiana, Bunnymund, Sanderson.' Manny says._

_He hasn't forgotten her. Despite what others may think- well, they don't know he exists, so it's kind of hard to think anything about him- he will never forget. Not about his first believer, his Jacky. Her name is so similar to his, her face a feminine version of his, he almost wishes she was his child, but he knows this isn't possible- he was born from the lake all those years ago. Before the lake, he didn't exist. He didn't have a childhood, he doesn't have a family, and he's okay with that. Every now and then, he'll break down and cry and scream and shout up at the moon, but for the most part, he can put it out of his mind- forget, if only for a little while._

_Jamie grabs her hand and leads her away from the path in the center of the village, where others hang out and glance at them strangely, as if wondering what they're doing together. I mean, how similar are a healer and a blacksmith's apprentice?_

_Most would answer not at all. One works with and heals living, breathing people, and the other works with cold, hard, unmoving metals and rocks and stones. But, those with a tad more intelligence, curiosity, reasoning will answer they are very much alike. Because- because both create, both fix, both help. He works with metal, moulding and shaping it to his will. She works with people, helping them and healing them, making them feel better. They are very much alike, despite what people may think._

The Guardians- minus Jack, for he already knows, has already experienced this memory, already understands- glance curiously at the village folks' stares, inwardly disagreeing, they have seen much stranger things in their time. And they have seen them by the hundreds, but they can also understand why the villagers might think what they think, too.

Tooth smiles, tilting her head, "That's rather unusual," she remarks. "It's as if the villagers don't seem to… approve of them being friends."

They glance at Jack, he was the only one of them to live among colonial people, after all.

The spirit in question shrugs, "It wasn't exactly common back when I lived. Healers socialized with healers, blacksmiths with blacksmiths, etc."

North nods, "I see. Rather strange, no?"

Bunny shakes his head scornfully at the villagers, though they cannot see him. What, he wonders, gives them the right to judge someone else- or two someones, in this case- before they really know them? He, sadly, doesn't realize that that is what he has been doing since he found out a new winter spirit had been born. Maybe then the whole argument about to unfold could have been prevented.

_Finally, he has guided her out of the village, and she notices they're close to her family's estate. He smiles at her, pulling her off the path and a short ways into the woods, coming out in a little clearing they both adore._

_Issa smiles sweetly at him, "Did you want something, James?"_

_Her best friend nods, "Uh, Issa…"_

_He rubs the back of his neck and shifts awkwardly from foot to foot, while she smiles patiently, waiting for him to get on with it._

_Unnoticed, Memory Jack is perched in a nearby tree, a mischievous grin on his face, his hand held at ready position, a snowball nestled safely inside._

_Finally, James blurts, somewhat nervously, too fast to comprehend, "WouldyoucometotheSaint'sFestivalwithmetonight?"_

_Issa frowns, "James, you're going to have to repeat that."_

_Her heart leaps in excitement as she imagines what he might have said, and she hopes her suspicions are right._

_He takes a deep breath and repeats, slower, "Isabel Burgess, would you come to the Saint's Festival with me tonight?"_  
_An ear splitting grins stretches across Issa's face, as she answers formally, "James Bennett, I would be honoured."_

_He unconsciously takes a step towards her, and she takes a step towards him, before they both stumble back a few feet in shock, a snowball having hit them both square in the nose, and they glare around them accusingly, "Whoever you are, get out here, you little rascal!" Issa says, her tone stern._

Bunny starts to laugh loudly, stammering, "N-nice one, m-mate."

Momentarily forgetting about his anger with the frost child, he slaps Jack heartily on the back, with a grin.

"Hey! Kangaroo!" Jack protests, holding in his own laughter as he shoves Bunny back.

Immediately Bunny's eyes darken, and he folds his arms, staring Jack down, "Oh, mate. You did not just…"

He is directly in Jack's face, towering over him, pulling himself up to his whole 6'1 frame.

"Hey! Break it up!" Tooth glares, snapping, "This is not the time for fighting!"

They don't listen.

Sandy still hasn't noticed the problem, as he is currently rolling around on the snowy ground, silently- of course- laughing his head off at the actions of the past Jack.

Jack stiffens, staring directly into Bunny's eyes, "I did, Kangaroo. What are you going to do about it?" He scoffs.

Bunny grins, "Maybe… this!"

He lunges forwards and pries Jack's staff out of his hands, shivering as he, a spring elemental, feels the chill of winter that emanates from the staff. No, he realizes, from the winter spirit before him.

Jack's eyes widen and he stares incredulously at Bunny, his mind trying to flashback to the time Pitch caught him in Antarctica, but he refused to let it, instead saying in a dangerous voice, "Give. Me. My. Staff. Back. Now."

Bunny smirks, swinging the staff behind him, "Why should I, Jackson?"

Jack glares, before answering, "How about this?"

He lunges at Bunny, his eyes on the prize, which in this case is his staff, and fights back a snarl as Bunny dodges, "Nah, mate. 'Sides, no one believes in you, unless you count a dozen kids. I don't- I've got millions 'a believers, mate. I'm way stronger then ya, Jackie."

Bunny leans forward eagerly- he doesn't realize he's gone too far, and watches Jack's face intently, waiting for Jack's mask, that's always in place, to break.

He isn't disappointed. Jack's eyes widen and fill with tears, hurt written all over his face. He looks like he wants to dispute it for a moment, before he says softly, "Maybe you're right, Bunnymund. May I please have my staff back now?" His tone is strictly formally polite- it is as if they are complete strangers from the pure lack of emotions in Jack's normally expressive voice.

Bunny shakes his head, "Nah, mate."

He doesn't like Jack, he knows that. He thinks he could, but will he? Maybe when he starts accepting- and living up to- his responsibilities, and when he finally apologizes for the blizzard of '68. Despite what Jack may think, he was affected for a good thirty years after- no one wanted to believe in the Easter Bunny when they couldn't even go outside and collect his eggs, his wonderful chocolate treasures, filled to the brim with joy and hope. He doesn't realise how similar joy and fun really are.

It made Bunny feel weak, and if there is one thing he hates more than anything in this whole world, it's feeling weak. He can't stand feeling as though he has to rely on others, instead of them relying on him. But Jack made him feel that way, and he will pay. He cannot imagine being totally helpless, but '68 made him oh so close. He will not forget what Jack has done to him for a long time, not until he is given a good reason to. That he vowed long- very long- ago.

Jack's eyes widen, and he moves to say something, before he is cut off, North's arms wrapping around him and trapping him, because he recognizes the glint in his eyes- the eyes of a desperate person, desperate child.

But that is not what interrupted him, it is instead Manny's voice, loud and clear as bells, _"E. Aster Bunnymund. You will return Jack's staff to him _immediately_.__"_

Bunny does not dare protest, handing it over, and wondering for a second if he has taken this too far.

Jack clutches it, bringing it to his chest and holding on tightly, like a child might do to his teddy bear, but for an entirely different reason- it is all that has been constant in his long life, he cannot bear to part with it against his will, for it is all he has always had.

"_Jack," _Manny's voice is gentle, _"Bunnymund is simply bitter, and confused, give him time. By seeing your memories, his view of you shall change. All of their views will, you'll see." _ He speaks only to Jack, who nods, staring at the ground with a mixed expression on his face.

_Memory Jack grins up in the tree, his empty hands a testament to what just happened- he loves to cause mischief, and he sure did find it fun. Because fun was his way of camouflaging his hurt, his sorrow, his pain. But today- today was a happy day. And he wouldn't interfere. He would watch from a distance, after one last thing._

_He blows on his palm, watching as two beautiful sparkling snowflakes appear, and with a gentle flick of his wrist, he sends them soaring off into the air, to land squarely on Issa and James's foreheads respectively._

_They glance at each other, their eyes sparkling and smiles bright, before Issa says to James, while grinning, "Before the Festival, would you like to head over to my home? I bet Mama's made cookies."_

_She shivers in the cold, her thin purple petticoat not doing much to help against the biting chill. Issa still didn't think it was fair that men got to wear whatever they wanted, while girls had to wear dresses and corsages and petticoats year round._

_James laughs and nods, "Sure, Issa," he says. "It seems like something amusing to do."_

_He frowns when he notices she's shivering, and moves over and places an arm around her shoulders, smiling slightly. "You cold?"_

_Issa nods, "Thank you, James," she grins. "I really am quite cold."_

_She leans into his embrace, smiling._

"Aw," Tooth coos, "Adorable."

Sandy nods, grinning slightly.

Jack agrees, still appearing somewhat subdued, "I suppose, Tooth. I'm not entirely certain, as I'm not a, uh, romance lover, as I guess you happen to be."

Tooth shakes her head, "Nope! Guess not, Jack! But I just like cute things." Her wings start to pick up speed and North shakes his head subtly, a fond smile on his face.

"Toothy…" He murmurs, grinning fondly.

Bunny crosses his arms, "Yeah, whatever, mates." He is brooding, for he would have normally found such a thing quite inspiring. He is, after all, the spirit of new beginnings. And, coincidentally, it is up to him to give one to the youngest Guardian.

_He nods, "Well, let's get you home sooner rather then later, shall we?"_

_She smiles, "Alright."_

_They start to walk at a leisurely pace to her home, trailed by Memory Jack the whole way, snowflakes still falling at a slow pace, creating an intricate yet complicated beauty wherever they landed. Eventually, Issa's home- a large three-story mansion, Rachel had moved back in with her parents after Jack's death- came into view, and James rushed forward and knocked on the door, which Rachel opened, a smile on her face._

_Rachel was older now- she was 29, to be precise-, slight worry lines on her face, but she still had her beauty. Her golden locks bouncing, she smiled brightly at them, her green eyes sparkling._

North's eyes widen, "Is dat Rachel?" He asks, a surprised expression playing on face.

Jack nods, "Yes, that's her." His face holds a strange mixture of pride, sadness, hope and pain, but he smiles through it all, shuffling his feet- he knows something they don't, but this is something he will never tell.

Tooth squeezes his hand, musing aimlessly, "I wonder what her teeth were like."

The other Guardians- even sulking Bunny- burst out into wild, frantic laughter, giggling even harder at Tooth's put out face, "Hey!" She exclaims, "That is a very important question, I'll have you know!"

Jack manages to stammer through laughter, clutching his sides, "I-if you s-say so, T-Tooth."

_She greeted, beckoning them inside, "James! What a nice surprise."_

_Then her gaze moved onto her daughter and she laughed softly as they stepped inside, "Isabel."_

_Issa nodded, "Yes, Mama?"_

_Unnoticed by all, Memory Jack slipped inside the closing door, grinning._

_Rachel smiled, pushing a packet into her hands, "I knew this would happen eventually."_

_The two teenagers exchanged confused glances, but then Rachel continued, "You're taking her to the Festival, which begins in exactly half an hour, Jamison?"_

_James nodded, his face heating up, "Uh, yes, Ms. Burgess."_

_Rachel waved him off, "Please, call me Aunt Rachel, if you won't call me Rachel, as I've told you a thousand times. And Isabel, those are your cookies, would you please deliver some to your cousins? I bet Jackson and Juliet would really appreciate them."_

_Issa nodded, Jackson and Juliet were her favourite cousins, her Aunt Pippa's children, "Yes, Mama. Is there anything else I can do for you?"_

_Rachel shook her head, kissing Issa's cheek, "No, Isabel. Just go out and have fun with James, okay?" She whispered._

_Issa smiled, nodding, and grabbed an extra petticoat, before grabbing James's hand and pulling him towards the door, clutching the paper bag tightly in her other hand._

_James called over his shoulder, "Nice seeing you, Ms. B- Aunt Rachel." He corrected, smiling._

_Issa laughed, "See you after the Festival, Mama."_

_The door closed behind them, leaving just Rachel and Memory Jack inside. As soon as they disappeared, a worn tiredness covered Rachel's face, and she let out a little sigh. Isabel was grown up now, and she- Rachel- was getting older. She missed her Jack, no matter how much she hated to admit it. For the two months she had had him, he had been hers._

Bunny shakes his head, "Anklebiters really were much more obedient back then, weren't they?"

North nods, "Yes, I remember little girls who liked to play with their dollies and their friends, not pretend to be grown up."

Tooth agrees, smiling fondly, "I can barely remember the days where my poor fairies didn't have to wait up until ten- sometimes twelve, can you believe it- to fetch teeth!" She chirps, an agitated tone slipping into her voice as she thinks of her fairies, alone without guidance, "Oh, I hope they're okay! I couldn't bear to imagine something happening to any one of them!"

Jack shrugs, saying to Tooth, "Tooth, I'm sure they're one hundred percent fine." Then he turns to the rest of the group, eyeing Bunny somewhat distrustfully as he continues, "And I never really paid much attention to what kids do outside of their snowball fights."

It's understandable, and they all flinch as he unintentionally reminds them of just how long he's been alone.

_Rachel let out a little sigh, saying softly, "Oh, Jack. Where are you? I need you, Jack." Her voice was full of raw need and loneliness, "I'm so alone and lost without you."_

Jack felt tears come to his eyes, but he blinked them away, forcing a smile onto his face. She reminded him so much of how _he _had sounded when he had been alone, unseen, unheard, not felt, for oh so long. It was only now, after three hundred years, that things were starting to look up. And he was glad they were, because he wasn't sure how much more he could have took before snapping, and that was one thing he really never wanted to happen. Ever. He was Jack Frost, and though he liked to pretend he never gave up, there were sometimes when he just… broke, when he couldn't keep going on. And they hurt more then ever. But still, he smiled- because that was over now. He had a family, sort of, and he wasn't alone anymore, he had people to talk to. And to Jack- that meant the world.

_Memory Jack's heart broke, and he tapped the nearest window with his staff, watching it frost over, before writing carefully, 'Jack's always there for you, Rachel.'_

_He knew this wasn't exactly strictly true, but he was there, and he knew that if he was the one who left, he would have wanted someone to reassure those he had left behind. He was sure this other Jack would be grateful to him, because- oh wait, he forgets. He has no one to leave behind, because he was invisible to anyone and everyone._

_He smiles at her, "I've told you, Rachel. It's up to you what you do with it."_

_Rachel catches sight of the window, and her eyes fill with tears, hoping against hope this isn't some cruel prank, "Jack?" She asks, her tone full of borderline desperation._

_Memory Jack glances down, "Your Jack isn't here, Rach. But I- I am." The unspoken, 'I hope I'm enough' hangs between them, though Rachel can not hear nor see him. She truly believes her Jack is gone. Leaving her as a single… single mother to a child, formerly two._

It is a good thing, the Guardians realize, that Jack is on their side, and hasn't turned dark from years of fending for himself, of wondering, of being alone. Because Jack is strong- stronger then they can imagine. Stronger then _anyone _can imagine. Even Sandy, the Sandman, bringer of Dreams, cannot fathom the strength it takes to survive three hundred years in which you can count every single conversation you've had on one hand. They know it must hurt. Deeply, unforgettably, unimaginably.

But, they swear- they will make him better. They will make _their _Jack forget what they have done. And with that thought, they are all content. Things might not be alright now, but they will be. That they promise.

_And it breaks her heart, but she says, tears clouding her vision, her eyes wary and uncertain, filled with pain and sorrow, in such a dark tone, "I'm always going to miss you, Jack. Every day." Her voice cracked, "She's so much like you. But she's not. I hope you and Jacqueline are okay, wherever you are."_

_Memory Jack smiles sadly, before gently placing a snowflake on Rachel's forehead, wiping down the window, and slipping outside._

_So Rachel walks over to the window, and stares up at the moon, and knows everything is going to be okay. Things will get better, the moon promises. You won't be alone anymore._

_And, she realizes, she never was._

_Memory Jack lets out a shocked exclamation as he arrives at the Festival, and then immediately feels guilty, for everyone else is so quiet. But what does it matter? No one can hear him, anyway._

_What caused him to let out such a sound of pure shock? Simple- James and Isabel are missing, but he can see two pairs of footprints leading off into the woods, so he follows, only to freeze when he sees the scene before him. He feels he is intruding, so he stands there, in plain view, as Issa and James face each other._

_James's hand is on Issa's shoulder, and they both stare into each other's eyes, completely quiet._

_Then James breaks the silence, "I-Issa, I know this is wrong-"_

_She cuts him off, placing a finger over his lips, "We've been best friends for forever, James. It's alright."_

_He breathes in relief, "Issa…" He says her name like a song, like someone truly in love, and her heart quickens- will they finally have to stop hiding their relationship in the shadows?_

_But what he says is even better, "Isabel, I love you."_

_Her heart soars and she removes her finger from his lips. "James," she smiles, through the tears she feels about to come pouring out of her eyes, "I love you too."_

_James smiles brightly, taking a step towards her, and she does the same towards him, until their lips meet and they kiss- it's the best thing she's ever felt, and she's suddenly not self-conscious about the tears of joy that are flowing down her cheeks like a river. She has him, and he has her._

_Memory Jack smiles, he feels a strange pride, as if someone- like a parent would feel for their child- has grown up? He is confused, but he laughs, grinning at Isabel and James, before slipping into the night. And he has suddenly never been happier, in all his sixteen- or twenty-nine, depends on how you look at it- years of existence._

* * *

They are back in the white room, and they all grin, staring happily at each other. Even Bunny. Jack seems to have forgotten their 'little' argument, but he refuses to meet Bunny's eyes, and he clutches his staff close to his chest.

Tooth says, "So, Jack, that was interesting. Do you have any clue what we'll see next?"

Jack nods tensely, "I might."

Tooth practically begs, "Please share?" Though Tooth normally knows most- if not all- memories, she makes an effort to push the memories of spirits to the back of her mind- she knows that spirits live long lives, and can easily hold grudges, for a very, very long time, as is evidenced by Bunny still being angry over the blizzard of '68, an event that happened over forty years ago. Besides, it's not right to snoop, but with children it's impossible to stop, with spirits, she has a chance. She doesn't know it now, but she will regret it later, not paying more attention to the newest spirit's memories. Well, more then she already does. Maybe then she would have seen his desperation, his loneliness, and someone would have been able to help him. Maybe _she _would have been able to help him.

A mischievous smile appears on Jack's face, and he says cheerfully, "Nope! You can wait, Tooth!"

Tooth pouts, but shrugs, leaning back in the armchair she's perched on, "Aw… Alright, Jack. If that's what you want."

The other Guardians- Sandy, North, and Bunny- look on amusedly.

The light bounces off of Jack's pure white hair, making it sparkle and shimmer and _shine _in the moonlight reflecting around the room, turning it almost silver, "It is." He confirms.

He blinks, and it makes him look so innocent and child-like and cute that North and Bunny start to laugh loudly, Sandy joining in silently, and then they laugh even harder at Jack's expression of bewilderment.

"Are you guys alright?" He asks, a frown on his face.

They are laughing too hard to answer, but eventually Tooth joins in, and Jack just pouts, before giving in and laughing himself. And that is how they go into the next memory- laughing and smiling and happy, exchanging glances and grinning. Slowly but surely, with every forage into the newest Guardian's secrets, or past, as regular people, who don't know Jack, would call it, they are becoming more and more like a family. It is a time- though short- of laughter and joy, wonder and fun, hope and dreams, and it all happened because of memories. The Guardians' merriment quiets down slightly as their surroundings start to shimmer and they are propelled into the next piece of Jack's past.

* * *

**A/N: So, here it is! Once again, over 4, 500 words! Is it just me, or are my chapters getting longer? Okay, so, a few points to bring up. One, would you guys prefer that I italicise the memories and leave the Guardians' interactions as normal writing? Because I got a few reviews saying they find my format slightly hard to read, I decided to check! And as for the title to this chapter- don't ask me how I came up with it, because I honestly don't know. Exam Week begins on Tuesday, and I'm really nervous, I worked on this chapter from Tuesday to Tonight, and I only just got it finished! *smiles* I'm pleased to announce that this chapter is _exactly _4,577 words, so I'm expecting reviews, guys! Maybe I'll write quicker next time! And I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that great, I don't think I'm the best at writing happy things! I have tried, and will certainly continue to try, though! Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm done with my long rant. Oh! Wait a minute! I would just like to announce that this is the first time one of my stories has gone over 5,000 words, and reached 15 chapters! So thanks for giving me the opportunity, guys! And _now _I'm done! Thanks for reading, and please, with a cherry on top and a bribe of junk food, review! You guys really do provide all my inspiration, so thanks for that! I can't wait to get the next chapter out to you guys- the more reviews, the sooner I will feel compelled to write, so, you know what to do! Read and review! Come on guys! You can do better! Pretty please read and review?**

**Kisses,**

**Snow **


	16. Santa's Workshop

**A/N: Okay, I switched around the format a bit, so tell me what you think! I will make my excuses for not updating so long at the bottom, guys.:)**

* * *

**Bold- **Thoughts

_Italic- _Memory

Regular- Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter Sixteen: Santa's Workshop**_

* * *

_They were in a cold, barren tundra, snow all around, and a gentle blizzard falling. There was not a person in sight, much to their shock. But then again, it seemed almost like… the North Pole? Or possibly Antarctica. A biting chill leapt at them, causing them to wrap their arms around themselves, shivering._

_The wind swirled around them, the moon shining bright in the sky- it was the only piece of calm, the 'eye' of the storm. Snowflakes fell by the millions, each unique in their own right, little, fragile pieces of beauty._

_They- the Guardians- started to rise into the air, causing them to let out yelps of shock, and then they saw a person kneeling on a cloud, a little chunk of snow in his hand. The person closed his eyes and, using an old shepherd's staff, tapped the snow, it forming a snowflake. He repeated the process over and over, pouring his magic and heart into each and every precious piece of his season, of Winter, or, as he preferred, Wynter. It seemed to better fit the beauty and majesty and pure _joy_ of his season. The 'y' adding grace and elegancy to an already stunning season._

North's eyes were wide in wonder. "'Is amazing!" He was flooded by ideas for winter toys for the children, and wished he had his tools, and some ice. "So many ideas! Children will love dem!"

Jack smiled quietly to himself, seeing just another person enjoying his season. He loved to call his season the season of fun, but he knew better. And he also knew it was disastrous to continue calling it that, but he couldn't face the truth. He just couldn't not after so long. So long being alone, with no one to turn to, having only fun and cheer and joy to hide behind, even though he had nothing to hide from. **Except,**some part of him whispered, **yourself.**

The others, even Bunny, are in a stunned silence. They are shocked at the beauty and hope his season has. The things they never bothered to look for, to see before, to their eternal shame.

_Finally, the person stood up, walking on the snow-filled clouds towards them, and they realized he was Jack. He was wearing the same clothes as in the last memory, the white blouse, brown cape and leggings, and the same bare feet._

_Memory Jack swung his staff, walking aimlessly along, until the moonlight seemed to form a path across the clouds, and his eyes widened. "Manny," he said. "Are you trying to tell me to follow?"_

_The moon gave no response, but Memory Jack shrugs and starts to dash across the clouds, moonlight bouncing off of and reflecting off his silvery white hair, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight._

_The light seems to descend out of the clouds, and he rushes to follow, a grin plastered on his youthful face, as he thinks, _**Maybe I won't be alone anymore.**

"Oh, Jack." Tooth's heart breaks for the thousandth time. "I wish you had come to one of us. We would have helped you."

Jack smiles weakly at her. "I tried to. Let's just say you guys can be pretty hard to get a hold of."

The others exchange curious- and foreboding- glances. Bunny glances at North, only to see him frowning. It was as if North recognized this place.

Sandy's glow dimmed. He had tried, but he couldn't quite provide the comfort Jack needed. He had first run into the spirit when he was probably a little past a century and a quarter, and he was so busy… He wasn't a very good choice for a companion. Especially for a winter sprite forever frozen at fifteen, totally alone.

_Manny's moonlight shines brightly, and he hurries to follow it, certain his destiny is about to change for the better. Why else would he take such a daring move?_

_A building appears in the distance, little rope trails winding in and around the mountain it rests on, little orange lights glowing all over. The building itself is the red of bricks, with a dome in the middle, thickly cushioned by snow, four tall towers, one for each corner of the magnificent fortress, and arching windows, an open and airy design plan._

North is very puzzled. "Vhat!" He turned to their youngest member. "Jack, you never came to Santoff Claussen?"

Jack shuffled his feet, staring at the ground. "Well, actually… I might have?" His voice is soft and uncertain, as if he is trying to best decide how to tell North.

North feels as if he is drowning in a sea of guilt. He has let Jack down. Before, he had the comfort that Jack was content to suffer alone, he did not attempt to reach out and seek companionship. But now he learns that he has, and he ignored him? He feels absolutely terrible. A thousand and one times worse then before.

_Memory Jack stopped in his tracks. "Woah… This is amazing!"_

_His eyes lit up, and he said rapidly, excited. "I bet I've found Santa's Workshop! He is a spirit! I knew it! Does Manny want me to meet him?"_

_Manny says. _"Guardians, Jack has been reborn for nearly half a century."

_Memory Jack dashed even quicker towards the building, now confirmed to be Santoff Claussen, residence of Nicholas St. North, or as he is known to the children, and indeed, to Memory Jack, Santa Claus, after his home situated deep with the North Pole, that shares its name with a magical village inside a giant tree far, far away. _

_He raised a hand to knock on the door, but the moonbeams seemed to lead away from the huge, golden lined double doors, and he reluctantly followed. The moonlit path ended at a window, and Memory Jack pulled it open, thanking his lucky stars it was unlocked. He didn't know what he would have done if it hadn't been._

_Memory Jack slipped inside, and he gasped in awe, staring at the workshop floor. It was amazing. All the toys, oh, the toys! Why hadn't Manny brought him here sooner? He was speechless, staring at everything with pure and utter wonder. _

Despite the circumstances, North cannot help but feel pride at the way Jack is admiring his workshop. He knows it is because Jack has as pure a heart as he, and it makes him feel absolutely terrible to know that such a kind hearted person was left alone on their own for so long.

Tooth wonders how Jack bore it for so long. She wonders how he could have spent so long alone, and yet come out so… so good? So pure, so child-like? She wonders how much pain he has suffered, how many times he has been forced to brush off things that would have sent any of them crumbling to their knees?

But most of all, she wonders why she was so narrow-minded and left him alone for so long.

_Then he felt the hand on his back, yanking firmly on his cape, and he jumped, whirling around, practically suffocating himself in his cape. But he didn't care. Someone had touched him! Touched him! Someone could see him! He wasn't invisible to someone, even if it was only one person._

_He saw a yeti standing there, and it shook its finger at him, grunting something intelligible to Memory Jack, glaring._

North blinked. "Phil?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, Phil's cool. He's a good worker, must have kicked me out around ten million thousand times."

Bunny cannot hold in a snicker. "Ah can proudly tell you, mate, that Jack never got close to mah Warren. And yet he's broken into yer place dozens ah times."

North smirked. "'Cause Christmas is more important then Easter, Bunny."

Jack face palmed. "Please tell me they're not starting this again."

Tooth and Sandy gave him sympathetic glances- he hadn't had centuries to build up an immunity to it like they had.

"I'm afraid so, Jack." Tooth sighed. "Imagine three centuries of it, meeting after meeting."

Jack winced. "Please don't make me."

"_Oh, hi!" Memory Jack exclaimed, a smile on his face. "I was just looking at your wonderful factory! So many amazing toys here! You must make many children very happy." His tone was sincere, soul baring, and soft, as if he couldn't believe this miracle package of wonder and hope and giving he had stumbled upon in a world of cruelty and misgiving._

_The yeti's eyes softened, before going hard again, and he firmly plucked Memory Jack's staff out of his hands, holding it high over his head, before picking up Memory Jack and slinging him over his shoulder. He began to walk towards the main doors, Memory Jack and staff in hand._

"_HEY!" Memory Jack exclaimed, confused, "What's up with this?"_

_The yeti didn't answer, so Memory Jack huffed, and struggled futilely against the yeti's arms. Finally, he gave up, and he told the yeti, "You know, I think I'm going to call you Phil. I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Frost."_

_The yeti, newly christened 'Phil', froze just feet away from the door, and whispered in the strange language of the yetis. "Winter Child."_

_He barked out an order, and immediately several yetis were surrounding him and Memory Jack. He waited a few seconds for one of the yetis to press a note into his large hand, and he read it, before nodding in satisfaction. _

_Phil reached the doors, and he quickly tied the note around Memory Jack's staff with an elastic, then pressed the staff into Memory Jack's hands, who had been strangely silent. Opening the doors, he pushed Memory Jack outside onto the steps._

"_Wait!" Memory Jack exclaimed. "I was only-"_

_The doors slammed shut._

"_Following the moonbeams." He finished, in a subdued tone. He turned to go, his head hanging low, when Phil hit a button on the inside, which turned the steps into a slide. He began to slide uncontrollably, ending up several miles away in a bloody heap, scraped, scratched, and bruised all over._

North's face was full of guilt, him and Bunny having forcibly settled their argument. "Jack… I-I…" His tone was sorrowful, a rare thing for the normally cheerful Russian.

Jack forced a smile. "It's alright, North. You didn't know. And besides, I got a couple new friends."

North wasn't comforted, and reached out to draw the white haired Guardian into a hug. Jack didn't flinch away, he knew North must be feeling awful. And honestly? Sometimes it was nice to get a hug. Especially for touch starved Jack Frost.

Tooth awed softly, only to be shushed by Sandy. She thought it was so sweet, and it crossed her mind that North was acting almost like a father would, before she pushed it away. Jack would have to be a child for him to do that, wouldn't he? And then an even stranger thought briefly came to mind- Jack was a child. She was confused at herself, before she brushed them aside and decided to worry about her bizarre thoughts later.

_Memory Jack stood up, feeling his muscles protest, and he stared tearfully at the moon. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked. "To give me some semblance of hope, and then have it cruelly ripped away?"_

_The moon's light dimmed, and the Wind picked up, twining around Memory Jack as if it was his best friend, trying to comfort him. Which, sadly enough, was not strictly true- it was his only friend. But Memory Jack loved it all the more for it._

_He got slightly louder, almost shouting now, "Why would you do this? You put me here, isn't that punishment enough? To be unseen, unheard, unwanted?"_

Tooth blinked, close to tears. "J-Jack," her voice shook, "you're wanted, I promise. We want you, I swear."

Jack nodded, a bitter tone to his voice that he normally kept hidden so well. "I know, I know. But I think sometimes- why did no one care until Manny told them to? Does anyone actually care at all? You're starting to convince me, but I'm not too sure."

They froze, they hadn't looked at it his way, not from his point of view. Suddenly why he had been acting slightly distant made sense- he was afraid of being abandoned again, and he wouldn't run the risk. When you've never had something is one thing. When you've wanted something all your life, only to get it, and then have it ripped away, it'd be devastating. Jack didn't want to be hurt again.

_The Wind curled around him, attempting to let him know he was wanted, he was seen, he was heard. He was the Wind's only friend, too. Well, at least the South Wind's only friend. All the other spirits picked North, East, or West to guide them. No one wanted temperamental, fickle South. Except for Jack. And for that, South was grateful._

_Now he was flat out screaming, "THAT WAS THE SECOND 'CONVERSATION' I'VE EVER HAD, MOON! WHY HAVE YOU CURSED ME THIS W-WAY?"_

"Freeze." Tooth put out her hands, as if to pause something. "Are you telling me that _that _was the second time someone had ever seen you?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. Yes, it was, Tooth. No cared, I was alone for a _very _long time. But I've accepted it." He offered a weak smile.

The other Guardians- Bunny included- shared looks full of guilt. To know you've been alone for a long time is one thing, to accept it is another thing entirely.

_His voice broke, and he fell to his knees, burying his head in his hands, "P-Please…" He whispered, "I just want to be, be _loved_." The pure emotion he put into that word, 'love' was heart-breaking. Desperation, desire, and self-hate mixed into one._

And now they realized just how long Jack must have been alone. It had to have been a very long time- three centuries would seem impossibly long to someone who had no idea when they would stop, when they would finally make their difference on the world. When they would no longer be completely and totally alone.

"_I must have been someone _terrible_ in a past life to deserve this. I really must have been. I wouldn't wish this punishment on anyone…" He added to himself, "Anyone but myself."_

_Memory Jack began to sob heavily, curling up into a ball, consumed by physical and emotional pain. He was so tired of everything. He wanted a family, friends, he wanted to be loved._

They were speechless, and Tooth's dam finally broke as tears began pouring down her cheeks. If this was the result of half a century of isolation, she didn't want to see the result of three whole centuries spent alone and unwanted, not talking to anyone. Taking care of himself, talking to and trusting no one. She wouldn't be able to bear it, especially as she knew it was partly her fault. She had allowed him to be left alone, hadn't welcomed him to spirithood.

Bunny, though he didn't particularly like Jack, was shocked. He really wouldn't wish Jack's fate on anyone- three hundred years alone. How did he bear it, he wondered, how did he not break down constantly, as I did for centuries after my race died? And so, Bunny began to develop a strange respect for Jack, and a faint urge to protect him- he couldn't bear it if someone who had already went through so much went through any more.

North, as he had been feeling since the memory began, was terribly guilty. Jack had been to Santoff Claussen, had tried to get his help. And he had denied it. What kind of person was he?

Sandy was filled with sorrow, he still didn't understand Manny's request to leave the suffering winter sprite to his own devices. But now he did. Without his centuries of solitude, the world would have fallen to Pitch. They were necessary, and Sandy had to admire Manny- the good of the many, for the pain of a few. And, Sandy was sure, it was now their job to put Jack back together.

_It began to rain as the moon's glow dimmed, pouring down sheets and sheets of angel's tears. It was as if the heavens were crying for Memory Jack. It was as if the Man in the Moon himself was mourning, grieving. As if he had tried to ease the pain of the white haired snow sprite, only to have it intensified. _

It's strangely fitting,_ Memory Jack thought, _an unwanted boy for an unwanted season, the season of death and sorrow.

_And so the unwanted boy, rejected yet again, cried in the snow. He forgot all about the note on his staff, maybe then his pain would be eased and he would be accepted by everyone, by the cruel, cruel world that rejected him at every turn._

_He would discover, after two full days of crying in the snow, that the note read:_

_Winter Child,_

_Come meet us in the exact center of Antarctica in three days time._

_He would go. And that is where Phil and Jack's very strange, not quite realistic friendship would begin._

_Of course, they would only meet for around five minutes every decade as Jack tried to break in, but they would meet all the same. And though he would never make it quite as far as he had the first time, and the ice slide was absolutely horrible, it was a way to remind himself that people could see him. That he existed. And a way to annoy Phil._

_But in the memory? He still cried heart-brokenly in the snow, as he would for a long time yet. Because Memory Jack thought he was alone. And at the time, he was. At fifty years old, he had had all of two conversations. Any normal human being would have gone insane long before then, and Memory Jack? He wasn't far from his breaking point. Soon, Jokul Frosti would emerge._

* * *

The memory faded and they ended up back in the shining room, which, by this point, they were calling the 'Moonlight Room' and the older Guardians couldn't look at Jack, not without feeling immeasurably guilty. Sure, they were all _much _older, but they had had friends and family and, well, each other to spend the long centuries with. Jack had been _alone._

Before they could say anything to him, they were whisked off into the next memory, the silvery room blurring around them. They could only pray that it would be something happy, for once in Jack's life. And maybe they were right.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I am so so sorry! But last week _was_ ****exam week, and I've been worrying like crazy since then! Good news though= I got my school's equivalent of an Honour Roll, so no more almost two week waits for updates! And I tried to post this last night, but it wouldn't let me? The site wasn't working right, I guess. So, this chapter is around three thousand words! Sorry for not making it longer, what you have before you is the result of a week and a half of studying constantly, or worrying over exams. And for some weird reason, this is the first time I cried while writing this story. I don't why, but around the end of this chapter killed me. :) Please read and review, guys! Pretty pretty please! With a million cherries on top and a bribe of a cookie!**

**Kisses, **

**Snow**


	17. Balance's Council

**A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long, guys! I decided to keep the changed format, and I also decided to drop the 'Memory' in front of Jack in the memory, as the memory and the present are both in distinct fonts and pretty hard to get confused.**

* * *

**Bold- **Thoughts

_Italic_- Memory

Regular- Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter Seventeen: Balance's Council**_

* * *

_They were in a simple field, the plush, soft, blindingly white snow trailing on and on for miles, snowflakes gently falling, but even as they watched, they slowly began to pick up speed. Barren trees, devoid of any leaves, loomed over them, daunting and terrifying in their sheer size._

_They blink as they realize they seem to be in none other than Antarctica, but what are trees doing there? The youngest of them smiles- he remembers this day. It was a shame they could only meet every century. They see a figure in the distance, laughing softly and talking to someone only he can see._

_The figure's shockingly bright white hair glistens as wind blows it side to side, and his sparkling blue eyes shine with delight. The figure wears a torn and tattered brown cape, a white blouse, and a pair of brown pants, he carries a long shepherd's staff and his feet are bare. The figure happens to be Jack, to no one's surprise._

_Jack smiles happily, swinging up into one of the tall barren trees. "I'll just hang out here for the summer, maybe build a cabin or something. What do you think, South?"_

_His Wind is about to respond, when he feels another Wind coming, and his brow furrows. "South?"_

"_Guardians," says Manny, "Jack is around seventy-five years old here."_

_Much to his shock, a figure drops into the clearing, and approaches him. He studies her carefully- her pale skin, blue eyes, brown hair. She is tall, and she appears to have a motherly look to her. _

North's brow furrows. "Mother Nature?!" He demands, worried for his surrogate son. "What did she vant, Jack?"

Jack smiles mysteriously. "You'll see," he answers. "Know that things aren't always as they seem."

Tooth confirms. "You're not in trouble or anything, are you? Oh, what did you do?"

Jack looks at her bemusedly, "Why do you assume I did something bad automatically, Tooth? Don't I deserve a little trust by now?"

She opens her mouth to respond, but Bunny says first. "Frankly, no, but we're willin' ta give ya a shot, mate," he says, flashing Jack an actual grin.

Jack crosses his arms and grumbles, but is really smiling on the inside. "Oh, just pay attention."

"_Hello, Jack," she says. "I'm Seraphina Nature, but you might know me better as Mother Nature."_

_He stares in awe. "M-Mother Nature? What are you doing talking to me?"_

_Seraphina replies. "I'm here to invite you to the centennial meeting of the Council of Balance. We've been waiting a long time for you, Jack."_

The older Guardians freeze, and Tooth says. "The Council of Balance?"

Jack nods. "Yeah. I've only started being an active member recently, because as you know, the need to meet more frequently comes when you're dealing with global warming and all that jazz."

Bunny nods. "I get cha, mate. That global warming is real rough on ma carrots."

It is all Jack can do to not burst out laughing, but his desire not to upset the fragile camaraderie that Bunny seems to have bestowed on him wins out and he just nods wisely. "Yes, carrots are definitely one of our main concerns," he manages to say with a strange face.

North cracks up, Tooth soon joining in, while Sandy has been rolling around on the ground laughing the whole time.

Bunny says confusedly. "What's so funny? They definitely are, mates."

Jack nods. "For sure." Then he begins to laugh hysterically, leaving Bunny to say. "They really are!"

It just sends them into further hysterics, but Bunny doesn't mind. He realizes, after some reflection, that he has been judging Jack much too harshly. He realizes that Jack isn't only a mischievous trickster. He realizes that Jack has been alone, much like him, for several centuries. And he begins to dread seeing the memory of Easter 1968. He knows it is coming, and he hopes Jack will one day forgive him.

_Jack's heart soars. Someone was waiting? For him? Suddenly, he doesn't feel so alone, so abandoned. And his smile grows a million times brighter, to Seraphina's delight._

_Then he says suspiciously. "Then how come you didn't come earlier?"_

_She sighs, holding out a hand. "We can only get together every so often without risking upsetting the balance. We had no choice but to wait until our next meeting, which happens to be today. Will you come, Jack?"_

_He eyes her, debating, for a split second, before he reaches out and takes her hand with a smile. "I'd love to," he says. "But how will we get there?"_

_Seraphina laughs, taking delight in his astonished cry as she uses her magic to teleport them away to the center of the Balance, a place known to humans as the Bermuda Triangle._

They are teleported with the memory, and North clutches his stomach, looking rather pale. "Dat was… not good experience," he finally settles on. "Would not like to repeat."

Bunny snickers. "Now ya now how Ah feel every time we get in the sleigh, mate." He smirks, sticking one ear further up in the air then the other, as if in victory.

North shakes his head. "No… Sleigh is not dis bad, Bunny. Sleigh is easy and fun, you… you are special case, no?"

Tooth sighs. "Boys, stop it, honestly. Don't you think we've had enough of your arguing already?"

They know all too well that North and Bunny are able to get into arguments about the silliest things, so it surprises them when North just looks at Bunny and sighs, conceding his point. "Fine, you win," he holds up a finger. "Just this once."

Bunny shakes his head. "Oh no, mate. Ah'm always gonna win."

"BOYS!" Tooth shouts. "Honestly! Stop fighting!"

The two Guardians in question grumble and cross their arms childishly, only to have their eyes widen as they look at Jack and Sandy, who are currently whispering- well, one is whispering, the other is doing sign language- yes, the language known as American Sign Language- heatedly to each other, clearly arguing.

Tooth glances at Jack and Sandy and face palms. "You too!"

"_Woah," he breathes once they have arrived, his eyes wide. "That was amazing!"_

_She nods, leading him towards a round wooden table with around ten people sitting around it. _

_Seraphina briskly tells one that looks something like him, except she is a girl and has violet eyes instead of blue. "Mackenzie, you are free to go," she holds up Jack's hand. "He's finally here."_

Tooth blinks. "Mackenzie Snow? Such a sweet girl, she's a winter spirit like you, Jack."

Jack nods. "I know. She's a bit… energetic, however."

Bunny and North laugh heartily, before North says. "Almost as bad as you, Jack!"

Bunny readily agrees. "For sure, mate! Are _all _you winter sprites like that?"

Jack shakes his head. "One, I am no where near as energetic as _Mackenzie_, and two, no, no we are not. That's like saying… saying Bunny likes carrots just because he's a rabbit!"

Bunny snickers, and Sandy points out, using his signs, _'Uh, Jack? Bunny does like carrots.'_

Jack face palms. "Okay, bad example! But you guys know what I mean!"

_The girl smiles brightly. "Sure thing, Mom! Prince, pleased to meet you, your Highness. I'll tell the others immediately," she rushes up to him and gives him a huge hug, before releasing him. "We're so pleased that you've arrived!"_

_Seraphina guides him towards Mackenzie's former seat, saying. "Mackenzie Snow was the Winter Representative until the Prince arrived. She's probably gone off to tell the others."_

_His heart leaps. "There are others? Like me?"_

_She nods, leaving him and going to take her own seat. "So, time for introductions, right?"_

_The table gives a cheer, and she grins. "There's the Spring Prince, Jordan Growth," a brown haired, green eyed guy around his age waved, "the Summer Princess, Summer Breeze," this time, a blonde with blue eyes gave him a smile and a wink, "the Princess of Fall, Autumn Flight," a redhead with brown eyes gave him a wave and a grin, "representing your fellow Seasons." Seraphina says, smiling._

"_The Groundhog," to his shock, an actual groundhog waves at him, "Amora, otherwise known as Cupid," a pink haired girl waves brightly, "Viva, known as Lady Death," a black haired girl with piercing grey eyes glances at him somewhat coldly, "Mia, Lady Life," a bubbly blonde haired girl with green eyes grins at him, waving enthusiastically, "Zach, Father Time," a red haired guy with green eyes nodded at him, "and Jerry, King of the Skies," a seemingly stern teenager with blue eyes and grey hair waves at him, "to conclude our Council."_

Jack shakes his head. "I was so overwhelmed it wasn't even funny. I mean, was I expected to remember all those names?" He grins. "I did, though."

Tooth laughs. "Yes, there are quite a few more of them than us. We protect children, while they protect everything."

Jack smiles at her. "I'm one of them, too, you know."

Sandy grins, pointing to himself, as he signs to Jack, _'I don't think she understands.'_

They all, except for Jack, stare confusedly at Sandy's hand motions. "Vhat?" Asks North.

"ASL." Jack replies.

He gets more confused stares. "American Sign Language?" He tries.

Even more confused stares.

"The language for people who can't talk," he explains.

"Oh," the others breathe.

"That makes sense," says Tooth.

_He is in shock- so many people have been waiting on him? It makes him feel good, but terrible in the same way- how could he have kept them waiting? But they want him, and he is content, a warm glow starting to settle in his heart and remain._

"'_Sup, Jack?" Zach said, in his usual fashion._

_Jack smiled at him. "Well, I'm not alone anymore?" He offered uncertainly, biting his lip._

_The others laugh. "We all know what it feels like," volunteered Autumn. "We were all alone at one time or another."_

_Seraphina sighed, and said. "Guys, don't overwhelm him. And now that we're all present, I hereby call the three-hundredth and tenth meeting of the Council of Balance to order!"_

_She eyes Jack. "I'm assuming you would like to know what we do?"_

_He flushes and nods. "That would be nice," he replies._

"_We keep things in order, make sure that things don't sway too far one way or another. We're the Balance Keepers of the Highest Order, the Rulers of the Safety of All Beings. We protect, we guard, we keep. We're a secret, mind you, so don't go around telling too many people," Seraphina winces at her slip up. "Okay?"_

_Jack nods. "I see."_

_Viva claps, and says in her usual dry manner. "Someone's not that bright."_

_Jack briefly looks hurt, before Mia says. "Oh, don't mind her. She's always that way."_

_Immediately, the table erupts into chatter, while Seraphina annoyedly tries to shush them._

_Finally, she shouts. "EVERYONE, REST YOUR MOUTHS!"_

_They all have the decency to look guilty, and then she says. "Our worst enemies are Sylvie Nocte and Pitch Black, the spirit of the night and the spirit of fear. Our sources tell us Pitch will attempt to rise sometime within the next five centuries, and Sylvie is still sleeping, so no worries about her."_

_Seraphina turns to Summer and Jordan. "Now, which of you two is responsible for the phenomenon humans call global warming?" She raised her eyebrow at them, waiting._

_They glanced at each other. "Neither. It appears to be a natural process, Mom," answered Summer._

_Seraphina sighs, "Jack, Autumn, you're going to have to work extra hard this year."_

_They nod, and then Seraphina stiffens, sending an accusing glare up at the moon, and she says, "Jack…" Her tone is pained._

The Guardians frown in worry, Seraphina rarely expresses pain or discontent.

"What is it, Jack?" Tooth asks.

He shrugs. "Nothing much, Tooth," he reassures. "Just Manny and his meddling ways."

They let it rest.

"_Our supervisor says you're not ready to join us yet, even though you are," she begins. "The Man in the Moon would like to apologize, but he says you're not to join us yet."_

_Her eyes shine with a strange pain- she has finally found her youngest child, and now she has to give him up again? She has been forced to stay away, and when she finally finds an excuse to see him, he's sent away? _

_Jack's eyes widen in betrayal, though he has not known these people for long, they're already sending him away. A bolt of pain shoots through his heart and he feels like he should be clutching his chest._

_Seraphina smiles gently at him. "We _want _you, Jack. But the Man in the Moon tells us we can't have you."_

The older Guardians frown.

"How dare he?!" Tooth spits. "He should know better!"

"Hey," Jack soothes. "It's alright. I joined them after."

They are still angry, but they sigh and agree to yell at Manny later, they really are tired of him abandoning their Jack all the time, it isn't fair, not at all. Jack didn't deserve to be alone, abandoned, rejected. He deserved a home, to be loved, to be part of a family. But he didn't get that, and they won't forgive Manny on Jack's behalf for quite some time.

Just because Jack didn't hold a grudge didn't mean they wouldn't.

_The exuberant attitudes of the people sitting around the table die down, and they all immediately begin to complain. "Mom! We don't want Mackenzie!" Says Zach._

"_Mackenzie's super annoying, please, Mom?" Summer complained._

_Amora sighs. "Mom, can we please have Jack?"_

_Viva says, crossing her arms. "Mother, you have the power to make him back off! Do so, I cannot stand one more minute with that insufferable Mackenzie. She has way too much energy."_

"_SILENCE!" Seraphina shouts. "I know we all like Jack, but the word of the Man in the Moon is law. Everything he says has a reason, and everything he does is for a greater purpose."_

_She glances at them meaningfully, and they dully repeat. "The good of the many for the happiness of the few."_

_Suddenly, a moonbeam shoots down from the sky, and Jack is enveloped within it, causing him to fall unconscious. _

_A voice speaks in their heads, _'My children, do not judge me too harshly. He will not remember this meeting, so he will suffer no additional pain. I can grant him that small mercy.'

_Once the voice was gone, they turned accusingly to Seraphina, and she sighs. "Our main enemy is Pitch Black, as you know. Jack will be needed to take him down, and he will only be strong enough if he is left alone."_

_She bows her head, weariness in her tone. "Spread the word that contact with the newest winter sprite is to be avoided at all costs, while I go return him to the clearing I found him in."_

They are fuming, by this point. Why did Jack- their Jack- have to suffer so much? Though they just had the reason shoved right in front of them, they wonder if it is worth it, and they do not think so, at the moment. It isn't fair to them, nor to him. Tooth especially vowed to kill Manny and have a stern talk with Seraphina when this was over.

Jack's eyes widen, he hadn't heard this part of the memory before. And suddenly he understands, and he agrees with Manny on the spot- in order to stop another Dark Age, he would agree to go through another three hundred years of mind numbing loneliness. **For the children, **he tells himself, **for the children.**

_Seraphina picks him up and turns on the spot, before she smiles slightly, forming a tree house high in one of the trees, and then she gives him the memory of making it, so he has the impression that he built it, that it is totally his. So he doesn't have another terrifying black out, like he has every so often, only to wake to find himself in a disaster zone. _

_She bends down and whispers in his ear, placing him gently on the ground. "You will always be the Winter Prince, Jackson. We will always wait for you."_

_Then she grimaces and teleports away, already thinking up ways to calm down that bundle of energy that would have to take his place. Seraphina knew one thing- the Council of Balance would not respect the Man in the Moon for as much for many, many years, until their lost comrade was returned to them._

_Jack yawns, rolling over, before shooting upright, a brilliant, happy smile on his face. "The tree house!"_

_He whoops and runs around the cold arctic tundra, snow stinging his face and coating his brow, before he comes to a freezing halt. He remembers a kind voice, a gentle touch, and someone saying, 'always be the Winter Prince.'_

_**What fanciful dreams, **__he thinks, __**if only they were true. **_

_Then with a whoop and a holler, he turns to go, smiling brightly, as he shouts. "Might as well go spread some winter cheer! I think the kids in Russia could use some special Jack Frost snow times, don't cha think, South?"_

_The wind seems to pick up, as if in agreement, and Jack smiles brightly. "I knew you'd agree! Where to first? Moscow? St. Petersburg?"_

_The wind doesn't have an answer and Jack is momentarily stumped, before he grins. "How about we try to do them both at the same time?"_

_Not waiting for answer, he whoops, cheering, and says. "Perfect! Wind, would you please deliver me to an area in between St. Petersburg and Moscow?"_

_The wind picks him up after his running start, and rapidly carries him away, his shouts of joy soon fading away, but they stood there in silence until he totally faded out of view, then things started to shimmer and they were once more in the white room._

* * *

The blindingly white room, that seemed to give off a more intense version of snow blindness, this time, leaving Jack the only one immune, and he glances at the others, who are clutching their heads and covering their eyes, curiously, with slight apprehension.

"Well?" He asks, only to start laughing. "Snow blindness, I see."

"Manny!" Tooth shouts. "Really?"

The light dims and the affected Guardians sigh in relief, rubbing their eyes. That stung more then they cared to admit. With a whorl, and a 360 revolution, they were propelled into the next memory. They couldn't wait to see what was next.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was that chapter! Again, it was slightly over 3,000 words, so I think that's my new average word count? Sorry for not updating so long, I don't really have an excuse except for I got lazy. Will you forgive me? And, I hate to remind you guys, but I don't post chapters until I have twenty-five reviews, at least, because I really need the inspiration. *gives puppy dog eyes* The more reviews, the faster the update, and the longer the chapter! See, it benefits all of us! I'm sorry if this wasn't as happy as I promised, I really tried! I'm just not that good at writing happy. Okay, next on the agenda- *looks at my list and gasps* it appears I have nothing else to say! Oh well! You guys know what to do! Oh, and I've got to thank all my amazing reviewers, and the people who follow and fav, though not as much. Ah, who am I kidding! I love you all! Pretty please read and review?**

**Kisses,**

**Snow**


	18. Warfare At It's Finest

**A/N: I promise I'll make all my excuses at the bottom. I'm so very sorry for the wait, now read on!**

* * *

**Bold- **Thoughts

_Italic- _Memory

Regular- Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter 18: Warfare At It's Finest**_

* * *

_The first thing they noticed was the yells and gunshots in the distance- was that a rifle? They heard the neighs of fallen horses and the wails of dying men. They furrowed their brows. What was going on? Surely Manny couldn't be showing them a war, not with Jack present. A particularly loud cry- of anguish, of shock, of despair, came from the east, and they shivered in disgust, all except the youngest of their number. He knew what was going on. The Battle of Fort Dearborn, August 1812. He had been around a century old when he had witnessed this. And it was something he would never forget. _

_They turned in the direction of the fight, racing as fast as they possibly could, only to stop dead in horror. A boy, wearing a brown cape, white blouse, and brown leggings, is standing in the middle of the battlefield. His icy blue eyes are clouded with tears as he stares at the carnage, the destruction, the cruelty around him. He doesn't understand what these adults are doing, he doesn't understand why they feel the need to fight._

"Guardians," _says Manny. _"Jack is a century old in this memory."

"_Please!" He cries, his white hair stained the rusty red of dried blood. "There's no need to fight! We can settle this reasonably!" But, as always, the boy is ignored, or, more accurately, unseen. Invisibility is nothing new to him._

"Jack," Tooth said semi calmly. "Is this… a war?"

Jack nods nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and twirling his staff. "Um, yes?"

It was the wrong thing to say. "WHAT? Jackson Overland Frost, you should know better then to wander onto battlefields." Tooth explodes.

Jack's eyes spark. "And who would have told me that? Cause last I checked, I was invisible."

Tooth falters. "Uh…. It's common sense!"

Jack raises an eyebrow. "So now I'm stupid?"

Tooth shakes her head, looking close to tears. "N-No. I-I'm sorry you had to see this, Jack."

The other Guardians remain silent during Tooth's outburst, but North says next. "Sorry, Jack," he agrees.

Bunny crosses his arms and looks away, feeling the urge to apologize. But he won't. Because Moon knows that he doesn't deserve it.

Sandy forms a sad face out of golden sand, and his unspoken message is understood, too.

Jack says to them. "I don't want your apologies. I just wish you had been there." He's starting to trust them more, and they're all relieved about that. Because the foundation of a friendship is trust, and the foundation of a family is the ultimate friendship.

_The gunshots continue, louder and louder as reinforcements join the two sides of warring men. Things are not looking well for the first side, the one in blue, while the side in red seems to be winning. A particularly loud cry graces the field and the boy, now revealed to be Jack rushes towards it, his eyes wide in horror and shock._

_Three men are corning a boy who looks like he is terrified to be there. The boy is clearly being forced to fight, and Jack watches in utter sorrow as the men drag the boy away from the battlefield._

Sand pours from Sandy's ears. That is a child- a child! How dare they! He is furious, and he is not alone in his sentiment. Grown men with experience in fighting cornering a boy, a child. He pities them, and he wishes he could 'speak' to them.

Needless to say, they wouldn't be happy campers for quite a long time.

Tooth's eyes shine in pity and sorrow and anger- both at herself and at the soldiers. She is angry at herself, if she has just been there then maybe Jack would not have had to see this, maybe she could have given him that one small mercy. That one _large _mercy. Maybe if she had been there she could have helped that poor boy. Maybe things could have been different.

North is a different matter. He understands the ways of warfare, and though he doesn't agree with them, he understands. He wishes that Jack didn't have to see it, but he knows that it is rare that a person will go a lifetime without witnessing war. And Jack has lived three lifetimes, maybe even four or five. Forever fourteen.

Bunny is not all that thrilled. To see war on that scale is not something he would wish on anyone. Not the Groundhog, not Jack, not Pitch. On no one. It's cruel and evil, though it does have a purpose. He understands it, but that doesn't mean he likes it. And he is sure he will never like it. It is just the way he is.

Jack hates war. He hates fighting. He thinks everyone should just get along and be able to be themselves. He's learnt that there's always a reason for fighting, and slowly he has come to understand that concept. He's learnt that people can't always get along. They argue, they bicker, they hurt, they fight. It's the way of life and he's learnt to deal.

"_Well well well, what do we have here?" Sneers one of the men whom Jack had followed._

_The young boy makes a sound of pure terror, curling into a ball and shielding his head. _

_The much older men snicker. _

_Jack gasps in shock and goes to stand in front of the boy, pushing at the men, only he is turned away, ignored, invisible. He remembers now- he cannot be seen, he cannot help. This makes him angry, angrier then he has ever been. This poor boy, around fifteen years of age- he does not deserve this. He does not deserve to die today._

"_Spy," one of the men says, reaching through Jack to grab the boy's rifle. "You said you were on _our _side, that you would help _us_." _

Tears come to Tooth's eyes. "He's a child," she protests. "He's a child."

"Does that change anything?" Jack asks bitterly. "I don't think it does. Children suffer just as much as the rest of us."

"Not true!" North protests. "Not true! Children do not suffer as much as older people, though they suffer. Just different ways and not as bad."

"Whatever you say, North." Jack tells him dismissively. "Whatever you say."

Bunny would love to argue, but he knows it's true. He would give anything to be able to deny it, but it's true. He knows denying the truth is something only a fool would do. And Bunny is no fool.

"_I am," the boy protests, it is clear he is telling the truth. Crystalline tears are leaking from his eyes, he is terrified, he is scared, he wants to go home._

_The third man stomps on his stomach. "You'll pay for this," he remarks. "Are you ready for death, Jeremiah?"_

_The boy, whose name is revealed to be Jeremiah, whimpers. "Please," he begs. "I'm no traitor, no spy. It was- it was an accident."_

"_YOU SHOT ONE OF OUR OWN MEN IN THE MIDST OF BATTLE!" The first man screams, his eyes wide. He is wearing a badge- it is clear he is the General of this battle._

_Jack catches his breath. What? Was even this innocent boy behind him tainted by war? By cruel and heartless fighting? He screams and tears well in his crystal blue eyes as he is passed through. He hasn't yet had time to adjust as well as he has in the future, each time he is invaded, passed through like that, it causes him an immense amount of pain, both mentally and physically._

Bunny's eyes widen in shock. Is that how Jack feels every time he's passed through? The experience for him isn't pleasant, but at least it doesn't cause him physical pain, right?

"Mate?" He asks tentatively. "Does it- does it hurt when people pass through ya?"

Jack tells him. "Physically, yes, mentally, yes, but you learn to deal with it, Bunny. It's just one of those things you've got to live with, and I've accepted that."

They are all stunned by the level of maturity Jack shows. They are all stunned that it causes Jack real, physical pain if he is passed through. So they aren't all that shocked when they see Jack reach up and grip his chest, remembering. After all, who wouldn't?

_Jeremiah shakes his head, cowering. "No, sir. I-I didn't." Jack remembers seeing one of the blue coated men fire at the boy, who had ducked. He assumes the bullet must have hit one of the other red uniformed warriors._

"_You did!" The General snarls. "You coward, hiding behind excuses. Why did _I _get assigned all the idiots?"_

"_Please, sir," Jeremiah begs. "I didn't, I promise. I haven't even shot my gun. Y-You can check! PLEASE!"_

"_I don't believe you. Boys, check him." The biggest of the two lesser ranking men approaches the boy and yanks the gun from his grasp. He confirms that the gunpowder is unused and a whole cartilage of bullets is present._

"_Sir," the man says. "The boy is telling the truth."_

_Both Jeremiah and Jack breathe a sigh of relief. Jack is thrilled- Jeremiah is one hundred percent safe, no harm will come to him anymore. They won't force him back to the battlefield, he knows, not after this. They will probably put him back on livestock duty._

_He is safe. Or so they think._

The Guardians- except for Jack- breathe out deeply in relief. The poor boy, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, is safe.

"Oh thank the Moon," Tooth breathes. "I was sure…" She allows her sentence to trail off, unsure how to continue.

"Don't thank him," Jack tells her bluntly, mild distrust shining in his eyes. "He hasn't done anything for you."

"_Get up," growls the General._

_Jeremiah does so, still shaking in relief. He is safe, he will not die today. Jack smiles, maybe adults aren't so bad after all. _

"_Jeremiah, lad, listen," the General says gently. "I'm really very sorry for this. For everything."_

_Jeremiah and Jack exhale in suspicion._

"_G-General, what d-do you mean?" Jeremiah stammers._

"_Simple, lad. The troops saw me drag you off the battlefield for treason. If you come back alive, they'll believe I could make that mistake with them, lad. The troops'll lose faith in my decisions. If I don't bring back your body, they will believe I let you go."_

_Jeremiah lets out a sob of terror, and Jack's heart clenches. No… was he implying what they thought he was?_

"_Boys," says the General, "fire."_

_The two men start. "Sir!"_

_The General's voice is like steel. "I said fire! Now fire!"_

_The smaller man aims his gun at Jeremiah. "I'm sorry, lad. Hopefully you'll get to a better place."_

They all freeze. Even Jack, though he lives this for the second time. He too is frozen with fear and horror. Fear for the boy and horror for the situation.

But this time is different for Jack. This time he knows the outcome.

_Jeremiah squeezes his eyes closed in fear- how can he run with a twisted ankle?_

_Jack's heart stops._

_**BOOM.**_

_Then it restarts. __**Ba-boom, **__thumps Jack's heart. _

Tooth screams, North's eyes shine with unbearable anger, golden tears drip from Sandy's eyes, Bunny lets out a horrified gasp, and Jack freezes. They all have different reactions, yet they all feel the same- angry, horrified, and they are crushed by sorrow. It is only much later that they realize it is the Jack in the memory's sorrow they are feeling, on top of their own.

They would have reacted more, if not for the pure horror that next befalls them- that was seen by _Jack. Twice. _They cannot believe it. A century old, and he has seen more then any child should ever see. They wish they could go back in time and erase this moment, but everyone knows they cannot. And that hurts, too.

_He opens his eyes, and the body of the terrified boy is falling, falling, it hits the ground, __**ba-boom,**__ a red stain blossoming on his chest. Jeremiah's eyes are wide and unseeing, a misty blur over them. __**Ba-boom.**_

_Jack sobs and clutches his chest. His heart is beating, __**ba-boom, **__but Jeremiah's is not. He is alive and Jeremiah is dead. In that moment, Jack wishes it was him._

_Even though he doesn't know Jeremiah, it hurts, __**ba-boom. **__It hurts when any child, __**ba-boom, **__dies. It hurts him more then he cares to admit, it hurts him more then the screams of the men, then the sound of warfare. It hurts him more then the fact he's invisible. And Jack's not sure it's even possible to hurt more then that._

_But somehow, he does._

_**Ba-boom.**_

_**Ba-boom.**_

_**Ba-boom.**_

_He flees __**ba-boom **__the scene __**ba-boom ba-boom **__his eyes wet __**ba-boom **__with tears. He vows __**ba-boom **__never to trust adults ever again. __**Ba-boom ba-boom. **__Then he remembers- they can't see him, so how could he trust them?_

_He can still hear over his shoulder. "Boys, bring him back to the battle field, the no good traitor!"_

_**Ba-boom.**_

_He still can hear the sound of warfare, of men yelling, of horses neighing, of gunshots firing._

_**Ba-boom.**_

_He can still hear his own sobs._

_**Ba-boom.**_

_The sound of the General fades._

_**Ba-boom.**_

_The sound of man against man, brother against brother fades._

_**Ba-boom.**_

_The sound of Jack's misery fades._

_**Ba-boom.**_

_One sound remains steady throughout it all, until it is the only one left._

_**Ba-boom.**_

_It roars in his ears, the sound of life. Taunting him mercilessly._

_**Ba-boom.**_

_He's alive, while they're all dead, they're all dying._

_**Ba-boom.**_

_**Ba-boom.**_

_**Ba-boom.**_

* * *

They're back in the white room, the sound of Memory Jack's heartbeat still roaring in their ears. Each and everyone one of them is frozen, emotions clashing and pulling and giving and taking. They're finding it hard to breathe, hard to think. At least until the moonlight thickens.

"Well?" Jack asked, his head bowed. "Are you guys going to say anything?"

He hides behind his usual mask- bravado, fun, and games. Because that way no one sees how much he's really hurting, how much he's dying to be seen by _all _the children, to be loved. But he's more then content with his small group of believers for now.

As the saying goes, beggars can't be choosers. Not that there's anything wrong with the Burgess Believers in Jack's opinion. Even though he knows it's greedy, very greedy, he wants kids all over to believe in him.

Even he himself doesn't know his true wish- not to be passed through anymore. He doesn't want to be invisible, to be alone, to be afraid. He just wants a family, and maybe, he thinks to himself, he's found it.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be posted two and a half weeks ago:( But it just wouldn't let me post it. This is the third time I've typed up this chapter. Yes, I'm serious. So I'm sorry if it seems short or rushed, it's because I most likely said it in one of the other two drafts and when they got erased I didn't remember to rewrite it. **

**Another reason- I was a participant of Festival 500, which is a choral festival with people from all over the world. It was a week and a half long, when you add in the traveling and the like.**

**Finally- I was just really, really lazy. And who really wants to go retyping things a million times? No one. But I did it for you guys:)**

**You may be wondering why I'm not replying to reviews. It's because my friend, who also has an account on this site, did the same thing, and her story got taken down for it. It's apparently against the rules. And I really don't want to have this story taken down, so yeah. If you have a question or something, I'll try to reply to you using PM.**

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWER/FLAMER GUEST, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THE CAPS PART. GUEST, TOO COWARDLY TO USE AN ACCOUNT? I WROTE THE FIRST TEN CHAPTERS SIX MONTHS AGO, I'VE GROWN AS A WRITER VERY MUCH SINCE THEN, AND I DO INTEND TO GO BACK AND FIX THINGS. EVENTUALLY. I HAVE ONLY ONE MORE THING TO SAY TO YOU- THANK YOU FOR THE FLAME, IT WILL BE USED TO BURN MY SUMMER HOMEWORK.**

**That seemed rather pointless to me, as Guest probably isn't even reading, but whatever.**

**Anyone recognize this? It's the chapter I promised you when the results of the Chapter Five poll came in. The chapter on Jack witnessing a war?**

**Oh, and just to let you guys know, I stayed up until 5 AM to retype this for you guys! Thank me for it by reviewing! Anyways, now that my half page long A/N is over, pretty please read and review! Pretty pretty please! With a cherry on top! **

**Kisses,**

**Snow**


	19. Falling Secrets

_Italic- _Memory

**_Bold Italic-_**Flashback

Regular- Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter Nineteen: Falling Secrets**_

* * *

_They are in a forest. A forest with long, tall trees, full leaves, and just a hint of blue sky shining at the top. It is ominous, yet entrancing, at least until they notice the boy._

_A boy with pale silver-white hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a pale complexion smiles to himself as he walks through the forest, humming a little tune he himself made up. He's in a rather good mood, as evidenced by the twinkle in his eyes and the bounce in his step. He sweeps a stick- rather like a shepherd's staff- across the ground, and a thin trail of frost appears._

_It's Autumn. Jack normally gets along very well with the autumn spirits. After all, he does help them out. He's a natural artist, like they are, so it only makes sense that they would ask him to help them paint the leaves each year._

_It's fun, gives him an opportunity to practice his painting, and, well, it's nice to have someone to talk to every once in a while. He enjoys helping them, and in return, they aide him in crafting his snowflakes. Every single one is unique, and he wouldn't ever change that._

"Guardians," _Manny says. _"Jack is around hundred and sixty years old."

_Basically, the autumn spirits and he had a very good relationship. They were generally good about handing him the reins when December 21__st__ came rolling around, and he made sure not to ask for an early winter, unless the earth really needed it._

_Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours, as the mortals say. That pretty much defined their relationship. Don't step on my toes and I won't step on yours._

_A business, working relationship, but still Jack was glad. Why? He didn't get much interaction, and honestly, he was starting to think that negative attention was better then none at all. Of course, their relationship wasn't exactly negative, but it wasn't a true friendship, which was what Jack actually wanted._

_He wanted to fit in, to belong, to have a family, friends, to be _believed_in. Knowing that others had those things, all of them, and do not appreciate them is a bitter- very bitter- pill to swallow for Jack. How can people be so blind? He wonders. How can they not appreciate what they have?_

_He would give a limb for even _one _of those things. But he didn't have any of them. It wasn't fair. But since when was life ever?_

_He sighs and pulls a paintbrush out of his pocket, systematically beginning to sweep it in long, careful strokes over the leaves that are still green, that still need their coat of red, orange, yellow, gold. It's relaxing, gets him on a few spirits' good side, and it makes him feel less alone. Everyone wins, in his opinion._

"Is that you?" Tooth asks in amazement, her eyes wide and incredulous. "I never knew you were that talented, Jack."

Bunny whistles softly in admiration. Though he would never admit it, the kid was rather talented with a brush and some paints. It was just more proof that Bunny was slowly but surely warming up to Jack.

Jack shrugs modestly. "It's nothing. Just something I did to help out the autumn sprites," he says with a slight smile.

_But Jack's good moods never last. Something happens to remind him of his place in the world- alone, unseen-, or he has to deal with yet another hater who he's never met before- Winter can't be that bad… Can it?_

_He isn't sure anymore, not like he was a century and a half ago. He's always known that Winter isn't __**all **__snowballs and fun times. That it's also death and danger and cold. But sometimes he wonders if Winter is more death and danger and cold then snowballs and fun times. After all, why would every one hate him, especially if they haven't met him, if it wasn't?_

_The autumn spirits are a special case, he knows. They don't hate him for being death and danger and cold because they _are_death, more then him. Their pants kill the leaves and weaken the trees, their very presence drops the temperature and plants a chill in your spine. But he's worse. He's always worse._

_How can a winter sprite do anything good? _

_Jack moves towards a new section of the woods slowly, continuing to paint the leaves to the best of his ability. Which is pretty good, almost as good as an autumn spirit. He doesn't think so, but often times we underestimate ourselves, we try to make ourselves someone we're not._

_He would do that. But he doesn't know it's possible. It's hard to pick up on things when you're alone, unseen, invisible. Afraid. He's terrified of many, many things. Loud noises, water, thunder, never being seen, and heat in particular._

_Loud noises he can explain. Wars are very loud. Fighting is loud. Generally, he observes, scary things are loud. So he had pegged loud noises as bad and he became unconsciously terrified of them._

_Thunder he can explain. Thunder sounds awfully like a gun shot, and it heralds lightning, which, he has learnt, can be extremely dangerous in the best of circumstances. He decided thunder was trouble and attempted to avoid lightning storms whenever possible, he had become scared of thunder._

_Heat he can explain. He's a winter spirit, he brings snow, frost and cold. It's practically obvious. He decided melting wasn't fun and now heat was terrifying to him._

_Never being seen he can explain. He's been invisible, alone, passed through for a hundred and sixty years now. He knows what being unseen, alone, unheard is. He knows how much it hurts. It's an ache in his heart that never goes away, a prickling behind his eyes that doesn't cease, the slump of his shoulders, the envy that pools in his chest when he sees people interacting, being friends and family, the way he constantly feels like curling up and sobbing. He constantly fears he will never be seen. That he will always be alone. Because it's all he has ever known._

_Water, though, he can't explain. It gives him shivers down his spine, a flash of black before his eyes, the urge to run and never look back. So he freezes all the water he can, turning lakes into solid blocks of ice, if possible. It hurts him to see water, it brings a feeling like he can't breathe and he's sinking, falling, falling. He's always been afraid of water, he thinks this is just the way it is. _

_Jack stares at the leaves around him, surrounding him. They're all painted now, sparkling golden and red and orange. It should make him feel happy, he thinks, but it doesn't. Because he's alone. It doesn't matter that he's closer to his season. Because…_

"_I hate my season," Jack said through tears, sinking to the ground. His voice was hoarse with disuse as he wrapped his arms around his knees, drawing them to his body and burying his head in them. "I hate it. This is all _my_fault, everything. I'm a murderer, a killer, a heartbreaker. I… I should just kill myself like most of the few people who can see me say I should."_

The Guardians freeze, guilt wracking their cores. Jack freezes because he feels horrified that the people he has come to trust are seeing him at his weakest. What if they don't want him anymore?

Then he would be alone again.

North came out of his paralysis first and spun Jack around, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eyes. "Jack," he said firmly. "Not your fault. Our fault, others' fault. Not yours. Never yours."

Jack eyed him suspiciously. "You mean it?" His voice shook from the strain of holding in his emotions, when all they wanted to do was bubble over and burst out of him.

North nodded. "Ja."

Bunny is frozen in unbearable guilt. He can't move, he can barely think. How.., how could he have remembered that for twenty years?!  
"Sweet Tooth," Tooth said urgently, the next to regain movement in her limbs. "Never think that. _Never. _Do you understand?"

Jack nods. "I-I guess."

Sandy just waves his hands and makes sand images, but, unsurprisingly, he is ignored, even by Jack, for some odd reason. Normally he's fairly good with noticing Sandy.

Sandy eyes Tooth and North, and they nod. Someone will have to watch Jack for the next little while.

_He sobbed into his knees, tears freezing on his cheeks and clothes, feeling sick to his stomach. It was his fault, all his fault. He was the reason people lost their family members, their friends, their whole futures and their lives. Killer. Killer. Killer._

_Jack remembered the last time he had interacted with someone, twenty years before.….…._

_**-Flashback-**_

_**He walked along, humming merrily. It was late March, and for some reason, kids were running around outside, chatting about an Easter Bunny while they gathered eggs. He knew all about Easter, but he had also heard parents making sure they had hidden the eggs. The Easter Bunny wasn't real, to put it simply.**_

The Guardians all gave cries of alarm as they were suddenly in a new location.

"VHAT!" North shouts.

Jack lowers his head. So they would see the flashback, too.

The other Guardians settle down, as Tooth explains. "This is a flashback of some sort, don't be alarmed," she smiled to make her sentence convincing, but couldn't help feeling a bit of dread.

Bunny frowns and recoils. He… he recognizes this day. But he's surprised Jack does.

_**He smiled. Maybe the kids would like some snow? He pointed his staff at the sky and a blizzard began to form. When the first flake of snow fell, not moments later, parents smiled brightly, as did kids. **_

_**When the snow continued, however, frowns began to appear, and children ran inside, abandoning their egg baskets and the eggs just waiting to be found, parents calling in the reluctant ones. **_

_**And the snow was only up to his knees. This Easter Flurry was only getting started. He waved his staff at the sky to call for more snow, when a voice spoke from behind him. "Oy! What cha doin', ya ratbag?"**_

_**He turned around, startled.**_

_**A huge, grey… giant bunny was bounding towards him, brandishing a pair of boomerangs threateningly.**_

"E. Aster Bunnymund!" Tooth snaps, recognizing the connection immediately. "How dare you say something like that to Jack?! _Our _Jack?!"

Bunny would have responded, but he had nothing to say. He had done something even worse, after all.

_**He gulped. Maybe there was such a thing as the Easter Bunny, after all.**_

"_**Messin' with **_ma_** holiday! Well, Ah'll show ya!"**_

_**He coughed. "I'm sorry, Sir, I wasn't aware of the fact that the Easter Bunny wasn't just some child's over active imagination."**_

Now North clicks in. "Bunny! 'E apologized, and you react as you did?!"

Bunny glances up briefly. "Look, mate…"

North holds up a hand. "Do not want to hear it. No excuses."

Bunny accepts that.

_**The bunny's eyes narrowed. "Why, ya! How dare ya! Ya've ruined Eastah for this town and plenty a' others, too!"**_

_**He backed up slightly. "Sir? I didn't know there was such a thing as the Easter Bunny, I'm sorry," he said sincerely. He didn't want any trouble. He raised his staff to call off the storm, only to have it smacked out of his hand.**_

"_**Callin' more snow?! Eastah's important to the children, ya dingbat! Not like ya! Ya're just ah waste a' space, that's what ya're."**_

Sandy is the last to figure it out, and that's only because he doesn't want to believe it of his long time friend. And of course, his signs go unnoticed. _Again. _He crosses his arms and glares at them all furiously.

_**His face snapped to the side as a furry paw made contact with it. Tears filled his eyes.**_

_**But the giant rabbit wasn't done. "Why, if Ah was ya, Ah'd just get it over with and kill maself!"**_

The Guardians are _appalled. _He hit- hit!- a child! A child! Sure, an immortal child, but a child all the same.

They have no words, and all but Jack turn their backs on Bunny.

Jack tells Bunny. "Look, it's okay. I've gotten over it! And you know, I was calling you 'the rabbit-man' inside my head," he laughs. Because that's his defence mechanism, his way of denying things- laughter, and fun.

_**The rabbit was slowly but surely ripping every shred of hope out of the teenage looking sprite. "Eastah's 'bout hope, so let me tell ya- ya'll nevah be seen, nevah be heard. Ya'll always be invisible, mate. Who would want a killer like you around?"**_

_**He was frozen. This complete stranger… had just confirmed his life's main fear.**_

_**The bunny was in his face again. "If Ah see ya 'round again," he threatened.**_

_**He could barely breathe for fear. "Y-You won't." His voice trembled and shock, grating against his throat, both in terror and in disuse.**_

"_**Good," the giant bunny said. Then he was gone.**_

_**-Flashback Ends-**_

_And to this day, the teen still agreed with him. He trembled and shook, tears pouring down his face then freezing in place. Soon…. things would change. Just not for the better, never for the better._

_And every minute, he thought about the rabbit-man's advice. He wished he was braver, stronger, wiser. Maybe then he would have the courage to do what needed to be done and maybe when he died the angels would have mercy on him and bring him to Hell instead of incinerating his soul. But he didn't dare to hope._

_Because he still had none left._

* * *

They are back in the white room, and they assume Manny sense the hostility, because even Tooth doesn't have a chance to bite out a scathing remark in Bunny's direction before the whirlwind of sights, sounds, and smells appears, heralding their arrival to the next memory. It's a good thing, too. Because if they had been in that room for much longer, let's just say there wouldn't be an Easter Bunny anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, guys! I have two things to say- one: I joined a Community Battle. You can find out the details on my profile, but here's the basics- it's a contest where each participating author writes a story on a certain topic, and the author with the most reviews wins! The topic is High School AU, and that should be coming out August 1st or 2nd, so please keep an eye out for that!**

**Secondly: I won't have WiFi for the weekend, I'll be staying with my grandparents, so yeah... Also... 670 reviews, 365 faves, 495 follows, and 72,372 views?! OH MY GODS, guys! Thank you so much!**

**Pretty please read and review? With a cherry and a gigantic cookie on top!**

**Kisses,**

**Snow**


	20. The Escape of Oblivion

_Italic- _Memory

Regular- Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter Twenty: The Escape of Oblivion**_

* * *

_They were in the middle of a busy, bustling town. Not one of modern times, but rather late colonial ways. Horses and carriages mixed with the oldest cars, buildings high and low, bridges and ferries mixed. _

_It was a bee-hive of human activity, people young and old running around, though women were usually accompanied by a male of some sorts. This didn't seem right to one white haired teen, who made sure to keep well out of the reach of the busy crowd, ensuring he wouldn't be passed through._

_Because that was not a pleasant experience. Unfortunately, it was one he had experienced, many, many times. And none of them had he liked it._

_His eyes narrowed in on one particular lady of around twenty-three, carrying a bag and seeming to be heading somewhere with purpose. That was odd. Well, for this town, anyway. Ladies in New York never did anything of importance except gather round and drink tea all day._

"_Guardians," _Manny said_. "Jack is around one hundred and ninety years old. And, please- no murdering Bunnymund. His actions in another memory will more then make up for what he said, I reassure you."_

The Guardians narrowed their eyes.

"Oh come on!" North exclaimed. "Just one shot?"

Tooth cracked her knuckles threateningly, and Sandy made a sand whip form in his hands.

"_My Guardians, my answer is final. No, you may not harm him."_ Manny said. _"Not even just a little bit."_

All the Guardians except for Bunny and Jack, whom breathed in relief, huffed and crossed their arms. He had hurt _their _Jack, and that was not acceptable around here. He would have to pay.

Jack lightly tapped his staff against the ground, barely noticing the familiar frosty pattern as he winced- of course. They would find out his secret. His well-kept, top secret, _classified, _secret.

_Jack followed her from the air, his eyes wide. Where could she be going? And most importantly, what was she doing? The woman navigated the streets with ease, so much ease that it became clear to Jack she was no noble lady. Maybe a peasant? Though why she would dress as a noble, he had no inclination._

_Finally, the lady stopped outside a simple looking brown brick building and entered through the double doors. He hastened to follow. Looking up, his mouth fell open and he stopped dead._

_Shelf after shelf of square things, circle things- books and scrolls, his mind supplied- were just sitting there. Small shelves and huge shelves that went up to the ceiling, it was all there, to his shock. And he loved it._

Bunny's eyes widen. A library? Just what was Jack doing in a… library? He frowned, puzzling it out to himself.

The silence between them is thick and could be cut with a knife, until Jack steps forward and says. "Listen. I know this may be hard right now, guys, but you need to accept the past as _the past, _and let it go."

"But, Jack!" North protests, not yet entirely over his shock of seeing the boy willingly enter a library.

Jack narrows his eyes. "I learnt that if you hang on to the past for too long, things could happen. It's better to move on, guys."

The Guardians take deep breaths, look at each other, and silent wonder when Jack got to be so wise, while nodding their heads in agreement.

_For some reason unknown to him, he was drawn to a section entitled 'medical', as well as 'fantasy' and the like. His smile was wide as he surveyed the area, taking in the peaceful quiet._

_Jack knew a lot of quiets. There were peaceful quiets, sad quiets, disappointed quiets, awkward quiets, devastating quiets, and, the worst of all, the silence that only came after bloodshed. _

_This quiet was none of them. It was most like a peaceful quiet, but it was different, somehow. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. Maybe it was the feeling of home and comfort in the building, maybe it was the musty smell of the books and scrolls, maybe it was the way everyone inside wore a huge smile. But one thing was for certain- whatever it was, he had never experienced anything like it before. And whatever it was, it made all the difference in the world._

_He loved it. And that, to him, was enough said._

_Jack ran his finger over the back of one of the spines of the numerous books. "Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare," he read. What? He had never heard of this Shakespeare fellow before._

"Woah, hold it, mate," Bunny held up a hand. "Ya can read?"  
Jack nodded confusedly. "Well, yeah. 'Course I could. 'Course I can."

Bunny shrugs. "But when ya were turned, didn't cha forget how?"

He shakes his head. "No. I could remember names and the like, just not _how _I knew them. It was frustrating, that's what it was."

Tooth smiled. "Oh, Jack! You like reading too?"

Jack bits his lip before hesitantly nodding. "Yeah."

"Wonderful," she exclaims. "You can join Sandy and I's book club!"

"Book club?" He questions warily.

"Book club," she confirms. "Oh, it's going to be so much fun! Isn't it, Sandy?"

Sandy nodded, giving Tooth a double thumbs up.

Jack winced and grimaced while North and Bunny laughed at him. Things were back to normal… for now.

_Another book caught his eye, and he furrowed his brow. "The Adventures of Oliver Twist, by Charles Dickens."_

_This book was more appealing to him, though he couldn't say just why. Perhaps it was the way the book was worn beyond it's years, proving that it had been loved and read by many a person? He didn't know, but he liked that about it, too._

_Smiling to himself, he picked up the book and flew up into the rafters, settling down to read. He opened the first page and read, his eyes eagerly taking in the words. It was like a whole new world, one where he could forget what was going on, one where he could forget how utterly invisible he was. One where he could feel at home. _

North laughed, a full belly laugh. "Really were bookworm, Jack!"

Jack blushed, his cheeks turning bright red as blood rushed to them. "So what!"

"Oh, honey," Tooth said with a smile. "Nothing wrong with liking reading. Sandy and I do too!"

Jack frowned. That was exactly what he was trying to avoid, but he remained silent all the same.

_He decided, then, before he had even finished the first page, that he loved reading. And then he had no time for thought- he was sucked into the Adventures of Oliver Twist, his eyes flashing back and forth and back and forth and back and forth, oblivious to anything but the world of the lad known as Oliver Twist._

_He's entranced by the plot, the characters, the very feelings inside it. Oliver, the Artful Dodger, even Fagin. It relieves him, because he's finally found an escape from the world that surrounds him, a way to smile when things get tough. A way to always keep his head up when things got too tough._

_Yes, he decides, he can be stronger now. Stronger then he was before, he's found a way to smile and laugh even when it gets tough, because he knows he'll always have an escape. And that is something he values more then life itself._

_Even though that may seem pathetic, it's true. He needs an escape, he craves it. It's something he desires more then anything in the world, simply because he doesn't feel that he really lives. To him, living is interacting and being and talking and smiling, not cold and loneliness and watching and sadness._

_He doesn't notice when the first tear drips down his cheek. The second is unnoticeable too, like him. But he notices the third, and immediately he stiffens. What if someone were to see him? Then he remembers- as if he ever forgot- he is invisible, no one could see him, not now not ever._

_He sets Oliver Twist down. It was amazing, but now it's done and he's still alone and upset. As he all too well knows, escapes are only temporary. He strokes the cover of the book, now returned to it's shelf, lovingly. "Thank you," he whispers, in a voice choked with emotion. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_."_

The Guardians smile sadly, except for Jack. It hurts them deeply that their youngest has been reduced to reading for an escape, and they hope as one that they have eliminated the need for an escape he hides within him. Because maybe, just maybe, they've given him a family.

_For even a temporary escape is better then none at all, and even to him the sheer sadness and weakness of that is obvious, so overwhelming that it causes his throat to choke and his eyes to water even more with emotion. What's wrong with him?_

_Jack's outside now, staring up at the moon. "Why me?" He whispers, his voice hoarse and choked with emotion. "W-why me?"_

_He continues. "I know you're not going to answer, you never do, but just this once. Please, please, just tell me why. Why _me_? Why do _I_ have to live like this?"_

"_Why me?" His voice is low and pleading now, begging. "Please, moon, _why?_ Just tell me why, and I'll never ask another question ever again, I swear. Just tell me _why_." _

Tooth looks close to tears, and the others are not far behind. It's just terrifying that this happened to _their _Jack. Why couldn't it have been some random spirit that got stuck with being alone?

Then they realize that Jack was a random spirit, and he was the one who got stuck with the unasked sacrifice and the forced duty. They silently vow to make things right, to the best of their ability and beyond.

_The questions are filled with absolute sorrow and misery, his eyes closed and face full of conflicting emotions. He has one question- one!- and no one can even answer that for him? Why not? It's not fair, he knows it's not. But since when is life ever fair?_

_He knows the answer to this question, even though it's one that doesn't matter and probably never will, in his opinion. It's _never.

_He considers it ironic, actually. He would give nearly anything to be human, to walk among them and be seen and touched and heard, yet some of them are not content with themselves, wish to change and warp, just to please others._

_Jack doesn't care about pleasing others, he cares about family. That's what he wants the most, a family. He wants believers and friends too, sure, but he more then anything in this universe or the next wants a family._

_And that's understandable, isn't it? He wants to be loved and cared for, and he wants to love and care for in turn. But life is a vicious cycle. Either you're in, or you're out. And Jack is most undoubtedly _out.

_But that's the way of life. It's a known fact and he sees no reason to disagree with it. Jack is out, and that's the way it will stay. Stay for a long, long time._

"_F-Fine," his voice cracks. "Fine, don't tell me anything. But I won't be here forever, moon. Someday, somehow, something's going to happen. And when it does, I'll be gone. At the moment, I'm not going to put up much of a fight."_

_The moon's glow dims, but Jack doesn't notice._

_He just says. "I'll ask again tomorrow." _

"Jack?" Tooth asks hesitantly.

He nods.

"Did you actually ask him.. every night… for three hundred years?"

She's rewarded with a curt nod and a short. "Yes."

"Why?" She asks.

"Why not?" Is his return answer. She puzzles over that for a while, before sighing and giving in, leaving him to his thoughts.

_Then he turns his face away from the moon and the stars and walks along the rooftops, head bowed and shoulders slumped. Everything is most definitely not okay. He hopes that maybe one day it will be, but for the moment, it's not. He doesn't know he still had to wait a good century. Because maybe if he had, he would have given up._

_A century later, he'll be more then glad that he didn't. Because then he would have missed out on what, in his opinion is the best and most amazing group of friends- maybe even family?- in the whole world. And that's something he would never willingly give up. _

_Totally worth three centuries of being alone._

* * *

The scene fades, and they're back in the white room that sparkles like moonlight, like freshly fallen snow, like the white cloth of a bride's wedding gown, each sitting on their own armchair.

"Jack," Tooth says hesitantly. "You know we're always there, don't you?"

Jack nods. "Yeah."

Sandy sighs and glances at the ground, wondering why him? Why did it have to be Jack? Why did it have to be anyone, when it should have been no one? It just wasn't fair. It was never fair. Not then and certainly not now.

North smiled. "We are, Jack."

Bunny even gives a quick nod and an. "Aye, mate."

Jack smiles joyfully, it's been a long time since he felt this happy. Maybe it took a while, but he had a family of sorts now, he's accepted. And now they're saying they would always be there for him. They had no idea how much it meant to him, despite his apparent uncaring.

"Thank you," he said quietly, before the room blurred away as they were whisked into the next piece of the past.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, everyone! You're welcome! Just a few things to say today. One- oh my gods. Twenty chapters, around forty-five thousand words! I've come so much farther then I could have ever imagined!**

**Okay, número dos- the Community Battle I told you about last chapter? With the high school AU? That's posted now, and mine is called 'Welcome to High School'. **

**Here's the summary: The Guardians are going to High School. Nothing can go wrong, right? That's if you forget the fact that Pitch and Manny are in charge, the Guardians are secret agents, and they're going to school in none other then Burgess. High School AU, Agent!Guardians, Principal!Manny, Vice-Principal!Pitch. For a Community Battle!**

**Please check it out and review! The author with the most reviews wins, and come on guys, doesn't it look slightly interesting? Secret agent Jack going to high school, as well as the rest of the Guardians?**

**And finally, three- I'm editing the earlier chapters for grammar and changing the format to the current one. I doubt I'll be fixing any content, though. Please read and review, guys! With a cherry on top?**

**Kisses, **

**Snow**


	21. Sinking of a Ship

_Italics- _Memory

Regular- Guardians

* * *

_**Childish Snow, Chapter Twenty-One: Sinking of a Ship**_

_**Thanks to the 700th reviewer, ObsidianLove.**_

* * *

_T__hey frowned as they hovered in the air over a canyon, their eyes wide. What scared them the most, though was that the 'canyon' was a canyon of water, an endless expanse of coming and going of gentle waves and rough sea spray. It was terrifying. It was exhilarating. It was crazy. Especially for those who couldn't fly on their own, like North or Bunny._

_They'd never seen anything like it before. The chunks of ice dotting the horizon, the crash and pull of the waves, the moon shining high in the sky above. Things were crazy. Things were wrong. But they were perfect all the same._

_The wind swirled around them as they hovered, wondering why they were there. It was much to their surprise that they saw a boy on an iceberg, knees drawn up to his chest, and his head buried in them. It was a boy wearing a pair of long brown pants, no shoes, and a blue hoodie with a head full of shockingly white hair._

"_Guardians," _said Manny. _"Jack is around two hundred here."_

_It was, to no one's surprise, Jack. Their Jack. But a Jack of the past. As they got closer, they noticed his discontent. More like agony. He seemed to believe that he was alone out on the ice field, and he was crying and sobbing quietly. They wondered what brought him so much agony, agony that he most definitely didn't deserve._

_Jack sobbed into his knees, rocking back and forth as he hugged himself, trying to regain his composure. He couldn't believe what had happened… what he had done. Would things always be like that? He wasn't certain, but by the lord, he hoped not. Things just couldn't stay that way, they had to change. _

"Oh my moon," Tooth breathed, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. "Jack, are you okay, sweetie?"

Jack found it in him to roll his eyes. "Tooth, you seem to be forgetting that these are memories. Memories, and at the moment I'm perfectly fine," he offered her a small smile.

Tooth nodded, lightly touching his shoulder. "I know, Jack… but I worry about you," she told him.

Jack froze. He still couldn't believe that people worried about little old him- Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and hard core loner- when they saw him upset, or hurt. It was a new, unfamiliar sensation… but not one he could say he didn't like. It was nice in way, it made his heart feel warm and it became easier to smile, to laugh, to play. Everything becomes that much easier when you have family.

"Thanks, Tooth," he smiled weakly. "I worry about you too."

Tooth laughed. "No need, sweetie. I promise you."

North smiled at him from his position floating in the air, and took a tentative step forward. "Nor I, Jack. We worry about you."

Jack offered them a smile. "But isn't that what friends do?"

He thought of them as his family, sometimes, but he wasn't going to voice it. Because it didn't matter. It really didn't matter. What if they didn't feel the same way? Oh Moon, that would be terrible. No, it was better to bide his time and wait patiently for one of them to approach him.

Sandy squeezed his hand and Jack smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you," he whispered, thanking him for something none of the others understood.

Sandy just smiled and winked as if to say it was no problem.

_That poor little girl couldn't stay there. It didn't matter that she couldn't see him. It didn't matter that he'd never heard of her before in his life. It didn't matter that he didn't feel anything towards her other than pity. What mattered was that she was being abused. And that was something he would not tolerate._

_But even so, he was still regretting his actions, wondering if he had gone too far. His heart was telling him he hadn't. But his mind was telling him he was. He was swamped in guilt, and he could barely breathe through it. It was like he was drowning in a sea of his own actions._

_He liked to be in control, but at the moment, he most certainly was not. It was disturbing and crazy but he wasn't and he knew it. It was scary. Not many people knew what it felt like to be partly in control, but not one hundred percent. He was one of them._

_It was like there was this… demon or something, lurking at the back of his mind, always ready to take over. Always waiting. It was a daunting and terrifying notion, yet it was one he had to deal with. One he had to deal with daily._

_He didn't notice the ship approaching, which was rather odd, to be honest. I mean, taking in the fact that it was humongous and loud and had steam puffing out of it all over, shooting up and blanketing the skies in misty grey._

North's eyes narrowed. "Oh," he said softly, which was odd for the large Russian man. "Jack, I am sorry."

And he was, he really, really was. He wished he could go back in time and change his actions towards him, but he knew that wishing didn't make things reality, no matter how hard he wished. It just wouldn't happen and he had to accept that. But that didn't mean he couldn't try.

Jack shrugged. "It's fine," he didn't even see what North was apologizing for.

Bunny's eyes narrowed, and he would have made some sort of snappy remark, but in seeing Jack's side of things, he was starting to realize how unfair he was being to the boy. He vowed, once this whole memory viewing business was over with, to sit Jack down for a long chat, just the two of them.

Heavens' knew they needed it. Because they actually, honestly did. It didn't seem to be a big deal, but it was. They needed to sit down and chat, just the two of them. And they would. Just not right now… maybe not for a while.

Tooth eyed the ship curiously. "Titanic?" She muttered, her face pale as she stared at it. "Oh my…" She let her voice trail off, unaware of what she wanted to say. There was a lot she could say, of course, but how would it come out? She wasn't quite sure, and she didn't want to offend Jack or anything.

Because something told her it wasn't his fault, and she knew that. She knew that Jack couldn't be blamed, and that was fine with her. It rang true and as long as Jack was alright, then she would leave it alone. But they would chat later, about this and many other subjects. They just had to.

Sandy squeezed Jack's hand again and they smiled at each other. Because even though the circumstances were sad, the result was sad, this was one of the few nights they got to spend together, before Jack became a Guardian. Because Jack knew already, as did Sandy, that they were family.

_That was unfortunate, as he had come out here to be alone. He had come out here so that he could unleash his powers without hurting anyone. Normally, this would have been the perfect location. I mean, how many people go out to the middle of the Canadian Atlantic ocean, of all places? In the middle of the night? _

_As far as Jack could remember, none. And he had been there many, many times. It was a very odd- and bad- coincidence that the one time he was too upset to reign in his powers that a ship was crossing the ocean. It was also bad that he was too far out of it to notice it. Because maybe then all this hurt and calamity could have been prevented._

_What would happen tonight would be remembered by mortals for all time. Tonight, the unsinkable miracle ship Titanic would sink, and thousands would die. But we're not focusing on the suffering of the humans, though it was numerous and it should never be forgotten. We're focusing on the suffering of one lone winter sprite. _

_Jack sniffled and sobbed as the icebergs in the water around him increased and increased and increased, growing bigger and bigger and bigger._

_He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He was so sick and tired and he just wanted a reprieve, a break, a way for him to relax and let go and cry. But he couldn't have that, he didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve lots of things, and crying was one of them. But there he was, crying his eyes out on an iceberg. So why did he get a reprieve now, however slim?_

_He would decide, later, that it was a punishment from the fates. And he wouldn't be entirely wrong._

_The ship, now revealed to be the 'S.S. Titanic' by the paint lettering on the side of the ship bigger then some small towns, came closer and closer to where Jack rested on the iceberg, and yet he still didn't notice._

"_Why me?" He said sobbingly, looking up at the bright moon. "Why me? What did I do that was so bad? Because I'm sorry, oh Merlin, I'm sorry. Please, make this stop. I don't care how you do it, but please, make it stop."_

"_This," he pronounced firmly, despite the tears streaming from his eyes and running down his cheeks and the way his body shook like a leaf in the wind, "is worse then death."_

"Jack," Tooth gasped. "You don't actually feel that way, do you?"

Jack looked to think about it, running a hand through his white hair. "Tooth… I don't know, I really don't. But I think that things are getting better now, I really, honestly, do. And for that, I'm grateful, very grateful."

Tooth smiled in relief. "You know we're always here, don't you?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah… I do."

But anyone could see he didn't believe it, and they wanted to change that… badly. But for now they would have to show him that he could trust them. And they weren't sure how easy that would be to do.

_The iceberg he was on increased dramatically in size within three seconds, and suddenly he was screaming as the iceberg shook. It was only then that he truly looked up and saw the ship. He froze in shock. No! No! This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. It must be a dream!_

The Guardians froze.

"Oh my moon," whispered Tooth.

Bunny let out a low breath, his eyes wide and ears drooping. The hope that died that night, the dreams for the future. He really, really didn't want to get into them. Because then even more hope would be lost.

It would be a terrible tragedy, it had been a terrible tragedy, but people had moved on. And for that, he was glad, very glad, extremely glad. Because he didn't know how much of that hopelessness he could take.

North was shell-shocked. Not in a bad way, but it the 'am I really seeing this happen again?' way. It hurt him to know that something like this had happened… under his watch. He should have been there for Jack and then this whole disaster could have been prevented.

Sandy just smiled sadly, clutching Jack's hand tighter.

_But he knew it wasn't a dream, and that he had to face reality. He stared at the gaping hole in the side of the ship and realized that this was the __**Titanic, **__the miracle ship, the unsinkable one. He had done the impossible, and sunk the unsinkable._

_He had to help somehow, he just had to! But how? Oh! He flew down and began to attempt to freeze the hole over, but after five minutes even he could tell he was just making it worse._

North told him, with a hint of surprise. "Never knew you tried to help, Jack."

Jack nodded, slightly hurt. "Yeah, yeah I did. I just… couldn't not… not when it was all my fault."

He ran his free hand through his hair, thinking. It wasn't a nice feeling to know that you were totally alone in the world, and then had just caused one of the biggest tragedies in human history. If he had been able to control his powers, to notice the ship, to not be as weak as he had been, then maybe things would've been different. But they hadn't been and he had to accept that, unfortunately.

Bunny had to reassess the whole situation. Okay, so Jack had caused a huge disaster and then tried to help? He told him softly. "You did good, mate."

Jack froze at the rare compliment from the Pooka. "Uh… thank you?" It was more like a question, because if it weren't for him then the whole situation could have been avoided and those people would still be alive.

"Ya did what any ah' us woulda done," said Bunny with a slight smile.

Jack found himself nodding at him, wondering about the two sixty in his attitude.

_Like he always did. Because he was a no good winter sprite and that was they did. They made it worse and murdered and killed. He didn't deserve to live and he knew it. He didn't know what to do but fly and around and try to alert someone- anyone!- to the problem. But even if he could be seen, he doubted they would believe him. After, the Titanic was called the unsinkable._

_He had killed tonight. And there was not one damn thing he could do. Tears dripped down his cheeks at a faster rate, and he wondered if maybe he should wait on the ship, if maybe he should drown too. It was only fair if he died with them._

_He landed on the deck of the ship and contemplated and thought and wondered, barely seeing the chaos around him. He didn't know, but he did know at the same time. It was so confusing and uncertain he just didn't know._

_He deserved to die, didn't he? He would make it better for everyone that way. But at the same time- he was just beginning to live. Sure, it had been two hundred years, around, but he really hadn't yet lived. To die now would be like dying in the womb- dying before you really lived._

Tooth froze. "Jack," she said, her voice soft but deadly. "Just what were you doing?"

"I was doing what any decent person would have been doing," Jack said with a sigh and a bitter laugh. "Wondering if I should have gone down with the ship."

"Oh, Jack," Tooth said, her voice and eyes pained. "I'm so, so sorry."

He would have argued, maybe told her she had nothing to be sorry for, but he didn't think that was a smart idea, not at all. So he nodded and smiled at Sandy, who had a gentle smile on his features. Jack and Sandy… they were cut from the same cloth. It might not have been identical… but it was pretty close. And neither was afraid to show it.

_And he didn't want that for himself, not at all. So no matter how bad he felt about it, he zoomed away. He had to get away from the death and destruction and horror and sadness that __**he **__had wrought. No one else. Him. All him. All Jack Frost's fault._

_And it hurt like he had never thought he could ever hurt, it hurt in his heart and his chest and his head and his brain and his arms and his legs, it hurt all over in that painful pins and needles sort of way._

_He felt sick, ready to throw up and just roll over and die, because what else could he do? It was his fault, all his, and did he know it. He was a murderer and it just wasn't fair. Not to him or the people or anyone at all._

_A red speck appeared in the distance, but he didn't notice, even as he heard the calls to 'Halt!' and 'Wait!'._

_Back at the red speck, which, as you got closer, turned out to be a sleigh, a Russian man cursed loudly in Russian as he muttered, his eyes flashing. "Jack Frost." _

_That was the day that Jack's name at the top of the naughty list was circled in red and the day his name was added to the book of potential enemies._

"North!" Jack exclaimed. "I… didn't know you were there."

North nodded. "Was. Sorry, Jack," he apologized again.

Jack sighed. "It's okay, North, really. I wouldn't have told you that if I didn't mean it."

"No…" North looked down. "I thought you were spirit causing malicious trouble… pegged you as enemy. Sorry."

To his surprise, Jack laughed weakly. "You knew nothing about me and saw me zooming away from massive carnage. North, stop beating yourself up over that. What were you supposed to think?"

North smiled, but said nothing. He was relieved that the weight was finally off his shoulders for that rash judgement so many years ago, and he knew Jack was right. What _was _he supposed to think?

_Jack ran to Antarctica, his hiding place, his little sanctuary. He couldn't comprehend the destruction that had happened in front of him, the uncertainty, the heartache and tragedy. He couldn't believe that it was all his fault, even though it was._

_Everything was always his fault. It had to be, like always. But he didn't want to believe it, though it knew it to be true. He just didn't want to. He didn't want to __**believe **__he was a murderer, even though he was. That was the sad truth of it. He was a murderer, but he didn't want to believe it._

_He didn't mean to kill anyone, ever, but it was his job, and the way he hardly had any control over his powers. His wrists ached and he almost gave in, but he shook his head and murmured weakly. 'No."_

They exchanged glances. What was that about? It was rather suspicious, and he knew it, they knew it. What was going on, what had that been?

Sandy had his suspicions, but who could blame the child? No one, that's who.

The others remained clueless, much to Sandy's surprise. But even he wasn't sure he was right. And he definitely hoped he wasn't. It could have been something else, and Sandy prayed for that.

Jack winced nervously, biting his lip and glancing at the ground. **Please, please, let no one catch on**, he pleaded inwardly. Because that, he knew, would turn out disastrous.

_He was just so scared, though he didn't know why. It wasn't he who was dying, though he would have gladly given his life for the life of the people in question. He would have given his life to save just one extra person's._

_But as always, Jack Frost was helpless and couldn't do a thing. Because he was invisible and unseen and unheard. He was, generally, unimportant. He couldn't think of a single person who cared about him, and while that wasn't surprising, it still hurt. Of course, there was Phil, and there was Sandy, but no one else._

_**Never **__anyone else. He had resigned himself to that fact by now, accepting it as the bitter truth and moving on. Because what else could he do?_

_In the face of a world who didn't want him, of a world who turned their backs on him, there __**was **__nothing else to do. Nothing but move on and hope for the best. It was too bad Jack was a pessimist. Because what hope does someone have when they have no hope left?_

_The answer, as all of those with a brain know, is none. He might still have had hope if it hadn't been ripped cruelly away from him, taken and crushed before they had a chance to fly. But they had and that was that. No point in dwelling on the past._

_Unless you're dwelling on all of his mistakes, of which there were many and most proved fatal to a good many people. But he didn't want to think about that right now. He wished he had a good book to keep his mind off things… but he didn't deserve a novel, an escape, a reprieve. He deserved to be told off and hurt and killed himself. That was the truth and that was the way things would stay. He wasn't stupid enough to try to convince himself of things that never happened. Of good things that would clear his record and make things turn for the best. Because there was no point in living in a dreamland, either._

_Jack had no idea how long he had been sitting there, on top of that mountain, tears running down his cheeks from his lifeless eyes as he thought and yelled at himself, trying to make himself understand what he had done. But he did know, he did understand. He just wanted himself to suffer more for it. More then he already was._

_So he was significantly shocked when suddenly he wasn't sitting on the ice cold mountain, but instead a fluffy golden cloud of dreamsand, being stared at sadly by a little golden man, known as the Sandman to the children._

"SANDY?!" The older Guardians, minus Sandy, of course, hollered.

Sandy waved sheepishly at them, half-hiding behind Jack.

Jack blinked before shrugging, what could you do, right? It was no big deal, he knew. They were just surprised. Very, very surprised. So he laughed.

"Yeah," he answered. "Sandy and I knew each other before I became a Guardian. He was always there for me, when he could be."

He had hoped to head off some of their questions before they were even asked, and at the moment, he looked to be succeeding. He was glad.

The others glanced at each other, before deciding they weren't _too _shocked. After all, was it really that farfetched? Though it may seem so at first, it really wasn't. Sandy and Jack were loners, more then the rest of them, and that was the truth.

They had obviously ran into each other a bit. _Quite _a bit.

"_S-Sandy!" Jack stammered, clearly in an incredible state. "Please, Sandy, don't be angry, I didn't mean to, I swear!"_

_But much to his surprise, the man didn't seem angry, well, not at __**him, **__anyway. He found that rather odd, but he decided not to comment. His eyes stung and he hurt, he hurt badly, he had no energy or will to argue a moot point at this very moment, he just didn't. It wasn't meant as an offence, his silence, it was just the silence of someone who has nothing to say._

_He looked over Sandy's head, waiting for the pictures to appear. But to his shock, they never came. Instead, the message came in the hand stroking his hair, the gentle hug from the small golden man. Jack felt his eyes sting with tears again from this simple act of kindness, one he didn't get often._

_Sandy was busy, very busy, but he was always there for Jack, whenever he was able. He was one of Jack's few friends, though he was more like that favourite uncle that you see once every blue moon. Jack was really grateful for it._

_Looking into Sandy's eyes, he could almost feel the unspoken message. 'Rest now, Jack. You need it. Sleep with me tonight, it's okay.'_

_Jack nodded, laughing slightly as Sandy created a dreamsand bed for him and promptly deposited him on it. He noticed as he lay there, trying to sleep, that he felt odd. Examining it further, he noticed that he felt safe, happy, content. He rarely felt those things, and it made him very, very happy to feel them now. It wouldn't happen soon, he knew, but it would happen eventually. Eventually, he would have a family._

"Aw," Tooth cooed sweetly, smiling at the sight before her. No wonder Sandy and Jack were so close- they knew each other more then they knew anyone else. Sandy had been there for Jack when no one else had even given him a second glance. She wished it could have been her, but since it hadn't been, Sandy was a good choice as well, she was sure.

The others all shot her annoyed glances- couldn't she be quiet for a minute instead of cooing over every little thing? It could get very, very annoying. But then again, they were all used to it by now.

_He closed his eyes and his breathing evened out and heart beat slowed. He may not be okay right now, but he could, just for a little while, forget. And that was one of the most valuable things in the world to Jack.  
"Thank you, Sandy," he whispered, before succumbing to the blackness of sleep. That night, he dreamed of exquisite snowball fights, of snow forts, of laughing and playing with kids, of green eyed blonde haired girls, of little girls with brown hair and eyes, of a strange woman named Mother Nature, of fun times with Sandy, of times he spent alone, dancing through the winds and calling the snow._

_He dreamed of cats and dogs and families, of what was on the other side of the window, the one uncrossable barrier, of the moon, huge and white in the sky, of a kind smile, a gentle touch, an overpowering hug. He dreamed of happy things, of things he'd always wanted, but never once was he scared or unhappy or sad._

_That was the power of the Sandman, hero of the children and Guardian of Dreams. Most of the time, he was gravely underestimated, why, Jack couldn't fanthom, but he was. It was shocking and surprising, but it was the truth. He did so much more then just give children a fleeting burst of happiness, he protected them, he gave them a break, a reprieve. And though Sandy might not like to admit it, Jack was only a child._

_A desperate, lonely child, but a child all the same. And he knew it, too. So why did he never act on it? He couldn't say. _

_Sandy stroked Jack's hair, as if to say, 'Sleep now, Jack. I'll be here when you wake.'_

_It was a sweet gesture, a very sweet one. And one that the snowy haired lad very much appreciated, he was sure. It seemed to Sandy that Jack didn't receive much affection, and he knew this to be true. Because Sandy knew Jack was invisible. And it hurt him, too._

_Sandy glanced up at his long time friend, the moon. Or, more accurately, the man inside it. 'Tell me,' he beamed up telepathically to his friend, 'you have plans for him, right? This suffering won't be for naught? Because if that's the case, then I'll be taking him in myself, Tsar.'_

_The moon's glow got brighter, and he heard. 'No, it won't be, Sanderson. He needs this, the world needs this.'_

_Sandy didn't like it, not one bit, but how could he complain? He couldn't, and that was that, he knew. But still, it hurt him to see Jack in such a weak state. He couldn't do much, but he could give him tonight. And that was something that both Jack and Sandy would treasure till the end of their days._

_Jack hadn't ever really done this much, because their paths rarely crossed, and even then, it was normally while either Sandy was extremely busy or Jack was in one of his good moods. It helped Sandy to know that he could comfort the boy, even if it was only for a little while. _

_Because it hurt him to see anyone on their own, but it hurt him most to see Jack that way, and he knew it. He wished he could just take Jack and smother him in his love, but he knew that wasn't possible. He wanted to take Jack with him on his dreamsand cloud and shelter him from the world, keep him sleeping, happy, safe, and content, forever. But he knew he couldn't do that, either._

_Concerning Jack Frost, there were lots of things Sandy wished he could do but he couldn't. And he was used to that. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Because he knew better. Sure, it did, but he contented himself that one day he would be able to lavish his attention on the boy as much as he wanted._

_Jack, he knew, was cut from hero material. He was brave, strong, and he had suffered. He was proud of him, though he couldn't show it. Primarily because he couldn't, he wouldn't understand. But when the day came that the boy stood by his side as an equal, he wouldn't be surprised. Because he would be waiting._

_He would prove to be the only Guardian who even cared remotely about the boy before he became one of them. But the others would regret the fact that they never gave him a second glance in due time, Sandy was sure. His oldest friend did things for a reason, and he could see only one reason that he would do this._

_Because Jack would one day join them. But he prayed that he didn't leave it too long, because that would be disastrous. Loneliness could do a lot to a person… including turn them to the dark. And that was a fate Sandy would give his life for Jack to avoid. Because he cared about the winter sprite more then he could or cared to admit._

_When the time came, Sandy would be ready and he would welcome him with open arms. Because to Sandy, Jack was already family, he was better then family. He was the thing you never knew you needed yet you always wanted, and Sandy didn't resent that. Once Jack became theirs, he knew that he would never ever let him go again. Because Jack deserved better then that, and Sandy couldn't wait to give it to him._

_He took a deep breath, and did something he hadn't done for decades. "Sleep well, Jack," his voice was soft and musical and somehow sleep inducing, with a pleasant tone and a comforting presence. All over the world, children shifted and whimpered in their sleep, brought to the brink of wakefulness before being ushered back into peaceful sleep._

_But the one child who mattered tonight, the one sleeping in front of him, cuddled deeper under the blanket and a soft, happy smile crossed his face as his dreams got just that much more vivid, that much more happy._

"You talked?!" The four non mute Guardians asked with shock. "You talked! Wait… you can actually talk?"

Sandy just smiled mysteriously at them, and though they grumbled, they nodded with acceptance. There must be a very good reason why he didn't talk to them. And there was, though they didn't know it.

_And Sandy smiled as he glanced up at the moon and pleaded with him to watch over the child when he couldn't. He pleaded with him to make the child feel safe, happy, and loved. It would be hard, it would be very nearly impossible, but it was what he wanted. He would find out near a hundred years later that his oldest friend hadn't listened to him, instead turning his back on the winter child until he had need of him. And that was something Sandy would and could never completely forgive._

* * *

The world swirled around them and they were back in the moonlit room that seemed to be the base, of sorts, of the spell or whatever it was that was allowing them to see his memories.

Tooth cooed. "Aw, that was so sweet."

Jack and Sandy shrugged, glancing at each other.

Everyone knew Tooth's words were just attempting to distract them from the first part of the memory, but it didn't help… not at all. And it probably wouldn't. Not now, not ever. Because how could it? It just wouldn't... and they knew it, even Tooth. But that didn't stop it from hurting any less, and they all knew that, too.

What was the past was the past, and though they might want to dwell on it, they had to accept they couldn't and move on. It was life.

But before they had too long to dwell on it, they were catapulted into the next memory. The next little piece of Jack's past. And when it was over, and they were all put together, maybe then they would be an actual family. Every single one of them hoped so.

* * *

**I'm giving you the longest piece of fiction I've ever written, and I'm actually on time! Well, what do you guys have to say to that? This chapter is, I'm pleased to note, over 5,500 words, and took me three days and several hours to complete. I decided to be nice and post this anyway, even though I didn't get my twenty five reviews:( So you're all welcome! All chapters are now changed to the current format and updated, and the earlier ones have had the grammar mostly corrected, by the way.**

**Also, my AU fic is taking up quite a bit of my time now, so updates for this might be slightly late, but we're used to that, right? AND- the blizzard scene was not the Blizzard of '68. I've been dropping hints as to what's going to happen then since ages ago.. chapter fourteen I think I started?**

**So, please read, review, and let me know what you think!**

**Kisses,**

**Snow**


End file.
